El pequeño de mamá
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Edward y Bella son novios, pero Bella tiene un pequeño hijo de cuatro años. Este no se llevan muy bien con Edward, pues cree que le robara a su mami. Ahora que Edward le va a pedir matrimonio, debe ganarse al pequeño, pues tal como le dijo una vez Bella, el pequeño va primero antes que todo. Todos humanos. PROCESO DE BETEO.
1. Conociendo al pequeño de mamá

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es ****mía**

* * *

**Hola, la historia esta en PROCESO DE BETEO y para no crear confusiones entre los capítulos editados y sin editar, los capítulos han sido borrados, cada semana o menos estaré subiendo un nuevo capitulo. Así que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ale Gómez**

**¡Gracias por ayudarme!**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo al pequeño de mamá**

— ¡MAMÁ! Mamá, mamá mamá.

Dio un brinco y casi cae de la cama, si no fuera por que se sujeto de las cobijas como si de eso dependiera su vida, Edward se sentía desesperado; con cautela se sentó bien en la cama, se talló los ojos que le ardían y se sentían pesados.

Unos pequeños pasos se escuchaban cada vez más rápido. Bella, que a su lado seguía durmiendo abrazando la almohada, mostraba una calma imperturbable, como si todo el escándalo de afuera no existiera.

—Mamá, mamá—una voz canturreaba.

Se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella se mostró la figura de un niño de cuatro años, con el cabello despeinado y solo vistiendo una camisa y calzoncillos de cars.

—Mamá… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—el niño se notaba desconcertado y lanzó esa pregunta dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba en la cama de su madre, nadie podía dormir con su mamá más que él, y aunque ya era un niño grande, había noches en las que le costaba conciliar el sueño y solo el olor del cabello de su madre era como una medicina para poder dormir.

— ¡Hey Chris!—respondió Edward de manera agradable. Daba gracias a dios que Bella lo obligaba a ponerse su ropa después de hacer el amor, por si llegaban a encontrarse en esta situación.

—No me llames _Quis,_ solo mamá y el abuelito _Chalie _puede _decime _así. Mi _nombe _ es Christopher Swan—dijo el niño mientras miraba al novio de su madrecon recelo. A Edward el ver como el pequeño niño que aun no sabía pronunciar la "erre" se ponía a pelear con él, le daba mucha ternura y risa.

Empezó un duelo de miradas, aunque solo violento por parte del pequeño Chris.

— ¡Silencio los dos! No me dejan dormir—respondió la silueta femenina que se encontraba en la cama, mientras se removía en su lugar—ven Chris, dame mi beso de buenos días. —la mamá del pequeño se sentó en la cama, el pequeño corrió hacia sus brazos riendo mientras le daba un beso baboso en la mejilla, los favoritos de Bella.

—Te amo mami—respondió el pequeño celoso mientras se subía a la cama y se abrazaba del cuerpo de Bella como un koala. Edward miraba la escena divertida, sabía bien que no tenía caso discutir con el pequeño por el amor de su madre, esa era definitivamente una batalla perdida. Bella se lo advirtió en su segunda cita, y el saber cómo su familia era lo más importante para ella hizo que él se enamorara más, si es que eso era posible.

_Era su segunda cita, Bella era una mujer excepcional y le atraía de todas las maneras posibles, la había conocido en un club de lectura a la cual los dos asistían, siempre la miraba desde las sombras pero cuando fue el último día del taller, decidió no perder más tiempo y la invito a salir. Ella trabajaba en la redacción de un pequeño periódico que apenas estaba comenzando y además colaboraba periódicamente con una editorial que a veces le mandaba libros para que leyera y editara. El, apenas un médico recién graduado, y tenía solo un par de meses en el hospital. El tenía 26 y ella 24. Continuamente se preguntaba por qué unacriatura tan pequeña y aparentemente delicada se esforzaba tanto._

_La primera cita fue genial, solo esa palabra la describiría, todo fluyo desde el principio y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que de ser amigos podrían llegar a ser algo más, él quería conocerla a fondo, saber más de su vida, parecía que mientras más la conocía más difícil le era apartarse de ella, así fue que sin pensarlo le pidió verla de nuevo, y ahí estaban, Edward ansioso de saber más de esa fascinante mujer y Bella dispuesta a compartir con él, el aspecto más importante de su vida. Ahí fue cuando le conto todo._

_Edward sostenía su mano mientras hacía círculos con su pulgar._

—_Edward, tengo que decirte algo antes de que lo que sea que tengamos vaya más lejos._

_Edward se irguió en su silla y se dispuso a escucharla atentamente._

—_Tengo un pequeño… su nombre es Christopher y tiene cuatro años._

_Decir que no se sorprendió seria mentira, que casi se ahoga con el vino también,la idea lo asusto un poco no hay que mentir._

—…_Y debo decirte que mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y antes que cualquier hombre está el._

_Que Bella hablara como una madre osa guerrera, hizo que todas sus inseguridades pasaran a segundo plano, Bella era perfecta, una mujer que anteponía a su familia antes de cualquier cosa. Edward juro que ella sería su esposa y que querría a su hijo igual que ella, como si fuera suyo._

_Bella no le presento a Christopher ni en la tercera cita, ni en la cuarta… tampoco en los meses que siguieron, Bella le había explicado que quería estar segura de ellos y su relación._

_A los seis meses, Bella tenía más seguridad, había visto como Edward se esforzaba cada día y fue entonces que decidió presentarle a su bebe, como ella le decía. Edward le pido consejos a su hermana Alice, ella le dijo que la primera impresión era la que siempre contaba más, y aunque hablaran de un pequeño, no era la excepción, así que le sugirió comprarle un obsequio. Así queEdward se presentó en la casa de Bella con un balón de soccer bajo el brazo, ella cocinaría una cena especial para los tres, él ya había ido a casa de Bella antes, a cenar y luego a otras cosas, pero Christopher nunca había estado presente, así que solo lo conocía por las fotos que había en las repisas y paredes._

_Antes de tocar el timbre, se abrió la puerta, más despacio de lo usual, a simple vista parecería que se había abierto sola, pero al bajar la mirada se encontró con una pequeña cabecita que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

— _¡Hey Christopher!— Edward lo saludo emocionado agachándose a su altura._

— _¿Quén "eles"?—le pregunto el niño sin responder al saludo._

_Antes de siquiera pronunciar una palabra Bella apareció detrás de Christopher._

—_Hola Edward—saludo Bella a Edward mientras ponía sus manos en los hombres del pequeño._

—_Ho-hola—saludo Edward nervioso, la belleza de Bella siempre lo aturdía._

—_Gracias por venir, pasa—dijo moviéndose a un lado junto a su hijo para que pudiera pasar al recibidor._

_Edward estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios cuando Bella giró el rostro y sus labios hicieron contacto con su mejilla, se sorprendió con su actitud, pero cuando la miro haciendo señas en dirección al pequeño lo entendió todo, el pequeño Christopher tenía la cara enrojecida por la furia, para el tampoco pasaron desapercibidas las intenciones de Edward._

—_Veo que has traído un regalo—Bella rompió el silencio incomodo en el que los tres se habían sumergido, ahora estaban sentados en la sala._

— _¿Ah?... Oh si—Edward le entrego el balón a Christopher—te traje esta pelota Chris, espero que te guste y no sé, tal vez podamos jugar con ella luego._

—_No me guta el toquel—dijo el pequeño de tres, con los tiernos balbuceos que delataban su edad, aun le costaba un poco hablar con fluidez._

—_Bueno…—Edward se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir._

—_No seas grosero con Edward bebe—lo regaño Bella que estaba sentado junto a él, dejando a Edward en el sillón individual solo— además, siempre es bueno intentar cosas nuevas. _

_La duda se instalo en la mirada de Chris, pero rápido la reemplazócon una mirada de frialdad para Edward, que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le pararan de punta. Al ver que de nuevo el silencio gobernó en la habitación y el nerviosismo de su novio aumentaba, Bella inicio una nueva conversación hablando de los gustos de ambos hombrecitos._

—_A Edward le gusta tocar el piano, ¿Tú querías aprender a tocarlo Chris, recuerdas?_

—_Claro Chris—el niño volvió a lanzarle otra mirada matadora al nombrarlo con ese nombre—Chris-Christopher —Edward corrigió de inmediato—, si quieres te puedo enseñar._

—_Nop— Bella rodo los ojos al ver la respuesta de su niño._

—_Chris porque no le enseñas a Edward tus carritos, creo que el auto de Edward es igual a uno de los que tienes tú._

—_No es hola de jugal, tú me lijiste_

—_Si bueno, hagamos una excepción, ¿quieres?_

—_Lebemos de seguil las leglas._

_Esa noche siguió igual, el pequeño no quiso comer en su silla, quiso comer sobre las piernas de Bella, pidiéndole la comida en la boca._

—_Christopher, ya no eres un bebé, puedo permitir que comas en mis piernas pero no darte comida en la boca._

—_Pol favol mami—le suplico con los ojos llenas de lagrimas a puto de derramar._

—_Adelante—le insistió Edward._

_Y con ese ritmo pasaron las horas, con un pequeño que no se despego de los brazos de su madre hasta que se fue el "intruso", Edward, e incluso Bella pensaron que sería temporal, que el pequeño solo necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta de que nada cambiaria, pero la actitud que pensaron duraría por un par de ocasiones, se repitió durante mucho tiempo más, hasta el día de hoy._

Edward volvió al presente en el que el niño seguía abrazado a Bella mientras le sacaba la lengua. Tenía que ganarse el amor del niño o por lo menos su confianza a cualquier costo, y más ahora que había decidido pedirle matrimonio a su madre.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí una nueva historia, espero que les guste y si quieren que la continué manden sus comentarios.**

**Espero sus comentarios o sugerencias. Saludos**


	2. Hola Flash

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es ****mía**

* * *

**Hola, la historia esta en PROCESO DE BETEO y para no crear confusiones entre los capítulos editados y sin editar, los capítulos han sido borrados, cada semana o menos estaré subiendo un nuevo capitulo. Así que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ale Gómez**

**¡Muchas gracias nena!**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 2.-"Hola Flash"**

Los tres estaban acostados en la cama, aunque Edward no podía decirlo del todo, pues casi medio cuerpo salía de la cama, Christopher se encontraba en medio de los dos con las piernas extendidas y abrazando a Bella mientras miraban televisión. Lo único que no permitía que Edward abandonara esa incómoda posición era Bella acariciando su cabello, de no ser por la incomodidad, el vaivén de los dedos de Bella habían logrado que se quedara dormido.

Mientras Chris estaba absorto viendo la televisión, Bella volteo hacia él y levanto un poco los labios para darle a entender a Edward que quería su beso de bueno días, la sonrisa picara de Edward salió a flote, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de los labios de su novia una cabeza se interpuso entre los dos.

—Mami tengo _hamble._

Bella no aguanto la risa al ver la cara de desilusión de su novio y la cara llena de ternura de su pequeño hijo y se recostó en la cama riendo mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

Después de unos segundos Edward se le unió a las risas, era algo muy típico del pequeño, parecería como si tuviera un sensor para arruinar los momentos románticos entre su madre y el.

El pequeño los miraba a los dos, pasando la mirada entre ellos, no sabían por que se reían…. El tenia hambre, todo era culpa del tonto novio de su mami, élquería unos hot cakes con malteada y nadie la hacía caso, lo único que quería era pasar el díaA SOLAS con su mami, quería jugar y colorear todo el día con ella, y Edward siempre se metía en sus asuntos.

—Mami, _Edwad _se esta _liendo_de mi—dijo apuntándolo con un dedo acusador mientras se ponía rojo, sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, aunque la verdad eran lagrimas falsas.

—No cariño, nadie se está riendo de ti, nos reímos de nosotros —el pequeño miro con recelo a Edward, había estado cerca de que su mamá castigara a Edward.

—Vamos, hare el desayuno para los tres—dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tenía tres días libres, antes de tener un largo turno, mañana era el último de ellos—y luego podremos ir al parque—los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, pero de inmediato la expresión cambio al darse cuenta de que era el enemigo de quien provenía la invitación.

— ¿Ya oíste bebe?, el parque, luego podremos ir a comer helado ¿Qué dices?—Bella trataba de que el pequeño se llevara bien con Edward, pero algunas cosas no se debían obligar. Sabía que si su pequeño no quería a Edward ella no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, era tan terco como ella.

—_Pelo_ hoy es día de pijama—la idea de ir al parque le atraía pero había juegos tan divertidos que se distraería y no podría cuidar a su mami y entonces su novio se pondría a compartir baba con ella. Su casa era un lugar seguro para vigilarlos, de cualquier forma parque y helado en una misma oración seguía siendo muy atrayente, estaba metido en un lío. Vio a su mami tan emocionada. Solo por ellairía al parque —Esta bien.

— ¡Sí!—Bella gritó con júbilo mientras abrazaba a su bebé y lo besaba en la mejilla, luego prosiguió a darle a Edward un beso en la mejilla también.

—Quielo oto beso ma'—dijo el pequeño celoso.

.

—Ya no sé qué más intentar amor—dijo mientras se rasuraba en el espejo del baño, Bella se encontraba en la regadera, trataba de no voltear mucho pues sabía que si miraba a la cortina la silueta de Bella que se alcanzaba a notar lo atraería como imán.

Si no fuera por el pequeño que se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo cambiándose… no quería ni pensar en lo que ya estuvieran haciendo, de solo pensarlo empezaba a sentir dolor en una parte muy específica de su anatomía.

—Solo dale tiempo, un poco más, aun es pequeño—Bella se asomo por la cortina para hablarle. Edward la volteo a ver, húmeda y con el cabello pegado a su rostro, se miraba hermosa y apetitosa—deberíamos hablar con Jasper, tal vez nos pueda dar algún consejo, podríamos hacerlo mañana—Jasper era psicólogo infantil y el esposo de la hermana de Edward, Alice.

—Si claro, debería hacerlo.

Bella le sonrió y siguió ahí parada, el control de Edward se estaba acabando.

—Bella por favor, cierra la cortina—dijo nervioso.

— ¿Por?….ah ya veo—dijo cerrando la cortina y riendo después de posar la mirada en la entrepierna de su novio.

—Eres muy mala conmigo— Edward trato de tranquilizarse y volver a su tarea.

— ¿Yo? Pero si solo estaba esperando a que el acondicionador hiciera efecto, además pensé que querrías charlar—amaba provocarlo.

—Seguro.

.

Después de desayunar los hot cakes preparados por Edward, se dirigían al parque. Bella iba manejando pues su auto era el único que tenía un asiento especial para niños pequeños.

Cuando llegaron Chris salió corriendo con su traje de Flash, pero antes de que llegara más lejos, Bella lo tomo de la mano.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Flash? Sabes que no debes correr si no estoy observándote.

—Mami, necesito _il_ a los juegos—dijo brincando en su lugar—_pol_ fa, además soy Flash iba caminando _lápido._

—Muy bien, ve a jugar—Bella lo siguió con la mirada, mientras se subía a una torre y empezaba a platicar con unos niños de su edad.

Edward rápidamente se posiciono a su lado con las dos grandes canastas que llevaban, una con aperitivos para los tres y otra con dos mudas de ropa de emergencia para el pequeño.

—Lo siento por no ayudarte, salió corriendo del auto y tenía que pararlo antes que llegara más lejos—se disculpo Bella mientras hacia el intento de quitarle a Edward una de las cargas.

—No te preocupes—la beso mientras apartaba los bultos de las manos de ella—yo puedo con ellas, busquemos un lugar lindo para sentarnos.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, ahí extendieron una manta, y Bella se acomodó contra el grueso talle de un árbol, Edward recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella y en calma comenzaron a leer.

— ¿No crees que es un poco raro que Chris sea el único niño que viste disfraz?—pregunto Edward.

—No, siempre dejo que se vista como quiera, así crea su propia identidad—respondió con la vista aun en su libro.

Edward volteo a ver al niño vestido de Flash, sonreía como tonto al saber que por lo menos Flash los unía a ambos, pues fue él quien se lo mostro por primera vez.

_Iban a salir los tres a cenar, estaba en casa de Bella, pero ella aun esta no estaba lista. Ahora estaba en la sala bajo la mirada acusadora de su hijo, Christopher._

_Como ya no podía soportar la mirada del pequeño, saco de su chaqueta, el comic de Flash que había adquirido hace unas horas y empezó a leerlo vigilando al pequeño tal como le había ordenado Bella, aunque ahora parecía al revés._

_Estaba tan distraído leyéndolo que no se percato que una pequeña figura estaba a su lado, viendo la historieta con fascinación._

— _¿Qué es eso?—Edward se sorprendió al escuchar al pequeño dirigirse a él, volteo a ambos lados para ver a quien se dirigía ya que creía casi imposible que pudiera dirigirle la palabra._

— _¿Esto?—Edward señalo el comic y el niño asintió de inmediato—es una historieta._

— _¿De qué es?—Edward se sorprendió aún más al ver que el niño iniciaba una verdadera conversación con él, no desaprovecho la oportunidad._

—_De un superhéroe._

— _¿Cómo Spidelman?—la cara del niño se ilumino._

—_Sí, pero este se llama Flash—le dijo mientras señalaba al personaje._

— _¿Y qué hace?—volvió a preguntar interesado. Gracia dios, es lo único que podía pensar Edward._

—_Tiene súper velocidad._

—_Cool—dijo el niño mirando la revista fijamente._

— _¿Quieres el comic?—con todo el dolor de su alma Edward pronuncio eso._

— _¿Enselio?—pregunto ilusionado, Edward asintió y se lo dio. _

La historieta y el disfraz de Flash eran los únicos regalos dados por el que el niño usaba. Era de esperar que a Bella no le causo nada de gracia el enterarse de cuanto había costado la dichosa historieta y el disfraz, pero Edward estaba encantado con que al niño usara sus obsequios.

Solo cuando quería saber si Flash haría algo, Chris iba a preguntarle a Edward… Flash era su campo neutral, ahí los dos solo eran amigos y hablaban sin preocupaciones.

—_Edwal¿Flash puede blincal en la cama?_

—_No Chris— además, lo mejor es que cuando tenía el disfraz no lo asesinaba con la mirada cuando le decía Chris._

—_Edwal, dile a mi mamá que Flash no se baña_

—_Lo siento Chris, pero a Flash le encanta bañarse— por lo que el niño corrió hacia la bañera._

—_Edwal¿Flash puede pintal lapido?_

—_Mmm si_

—_Edwald ¿Flash puede llegal corriendo a China?_

—_Si._

Pero más allá de eso, Christopher seguía mirándolo con recelo, tratando de hacer siempre travesuras a Edward o acusándolo de algo. Por lo que él daba gracias al cielo a que su novia fuera muy observadora y se diera cuenta de las trampas que el pequeño demonio le ponía en el camino.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y se volvió a sumergir en la revista médica que estaba leyendo.

—Cariño, ¿ya te cansaste de jugar?—le dijo Bella al pequeño que se acercaba a paso lento.

—No, Flash nunca se cansa _¿veldad Edwald?_

—Cierto —al niño observo a los dos adultos, su plan estaba a punto de comenzar, los dos adultos esperaban que el pequeño dijera que quería— _quelo_ jugo

—Claro—Bella busco en el bolso de los bocadillos y extendió uno de uva a su hijo.

—_Glacias_—ver al niño tan calmado le dio escalofríos, sabía que algo estaba planeando la mente del renacuajo, así que sus alertas se activaron. El niño con el popote entre los labios apunto el lugar en el que estaba Edward.

— ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?—Edward pregunto temeroso, el niño asintió aun con el popote en la boca —Bien—Edward se sentó a un lado de Bella, dejando un espacio en medio de los dos para que se sentara Christopher. Bella también intuyó que algo le pasaba al pequeño. Aunque sabía que su hijo pensaba que ella no se enteraba de sus planes, ella siempre lo hacía, es mas, incluso antes de que los pusiera en marcha, las madres lo sabían todo.

El niño se sentó en medio de los dos, tomó con sus dos manos el cartón del jugo y movió sus pies al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en su mente.

Edward estaba tenso, no podía concentrarse en la revista, cuando sintió que por detrás del pequeño Bella lo tomaba de la mano, volteo a verla y lo miro sonriendo haciendo que el sonriera inmediatamente.

El niño volteo hacia arriba y miro a los dos adultos con el ceño fruncido.

—_Edwal_, ¿puedes _tilal_ mi jugo?—Edward asintió y se levanto mientras tiraba el cartón de jugo en un contenedor, antes de que Edward llegara hablo con su mamá—Mami _quelo jugal._

—Claro cielo, ve a jugar con los niños.

—No—el niño negó con la cabeza—_Quelo jugal_ con _Edwal._

Algo se traía en manos esté niño, Bella lo sospechaba.

—Está bien, solo pregúntale a el primero.

Antes de que Edward pudiera sentarse el niño le pidió, bueno casi le exigió que jugara con él.

—_Edwarl_ juega conmigo—le dijo el niño, no le dejo ni siquiera contestar pues tomo su mano y se dirigieron a donde estaban todos los niños. Bella los miraba desde lejos.

— ¿Y bien Chris—el niño lo volvió a mirar mal—Christopher… a que quieres jugar?

—A las escondidas—dijo el niño simulando emoción.

—El parque es muy grande, no podemos jugar—Edward se puso a la altura del niño, el niño hizo un puchero y Edward pensó que se le rompía el corazón— podemos preguntarle a mamá a ver que piensa.

¡No! Pensó Chris.

—Ella no va a querer—simulo que estaba cabizbajo. Edward no sabía qué hacer, no quería quedar mal frente al niño, quería que lo viera como un compañero de juegos.

—Muy bien…—dijo no muy convencido.

— ¡Yo cuento primero!—grito en niño y se volteo para darle la espalda y empezar a contar. — ¡Escóndete! Uno, tres, siete, ocho, cuatro, nueve, veinticinco, cuarenta y ocho mil, dos, seis, uno y diez, ¡haya voy!—el niño sonrió malignamente, ahora seguía la segunda parte de su plan.

Edward estaba escondido cerca de él, atrás de una banca, era un lugar fácil para que lo encontrara, pero no al parecer para un niño de cuatro años, decidió esperar unos minutos.

Chris saludo a su mamá a los lejos, que lo miraba atentamente ella le devolvió el saludo y se volvió a su libro. El ya había visto a Edward escondido como tonto tras una banca, un escondite muy tonto como él, si le preguntaran, hasta un bebé lo encontraría.

Como su mamá no lo miraba era hora de ir tras los arbustos y se escondió ahí.

Edward miro su reloj ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y el niño no había aparecido. Salió de su escondite y observo al alrededor, el niño no estaba por ningún lugar, siguió observando cundo los cables de su cerebro hicieron contacto.

¡EL RENACUAJO NO ESTABA! Bella lo iba a matar. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo donde estaba Bella, ella sonrió, ya era hora de irse y los dos hombres de su vida deberían estar cansados.

—Hola amor—lo saludo con un beso casto en los labios— ¿Y Chris?

—No estaba contigo…—Edward se hizo el desentendido

— ¡Edward Cullen, ¿dónde está mi hijo?!—Bella estaba perdiendo la paciencia, los peores escenarios empezaron a pasar por su cabeza— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo; vamos a buscarlo.

Así que encargaron sus cosas a una pareja de ancianitos que estaban cerca de ellos y se emprendieron en la búsqueda de Christopher.

Mientras tanto Chris seguía escondido entre los matorrales, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ni Edward ni su mami lo había ido a buscar. Tenía sed, calor, ganas de hacer pipi y su pancita le rugía del hambre. Edward había arruinado su plan otra vez, esperaría un rato mas, miro a través de los matorrales y su mamá no estaba bajo el árbol y Edward tampoco estaba escondido atrás de la banca.

¿Qué tal si lo habían dejado abandonado todo por culpa de Edward? ¿Qué tal si su mami se canso de buscarlo? Ahora sería un niño vagabundo y las palomas serian sus amigas, vivir en un parque seria genial pero no sin su mami, cerró los , tal vez era un sueño, pero cuando los abrió y miro de nuevo el árbol su mamá no estaba.

_Se fueron y me dejaron._

Christopher empezó a llorar.

— ¡AH!—su mami lo había olvidado, abrazo sus rodillas y empezó a llorar su pecho le ardía.

Bella escucho un grito y un llanto que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, no estaba enojada con Edward, bueno si un poquito, el estaba vigilando a Christopher pero era obvio que el niño no iba a ayudar en la tarea.

Se dirigió a donde provenía el ruido, Edward se encontraba a unos metros de ella con el semblante preocupado mientras buscada en los juegos.

Y ahí lo encontró hecho un ovillo en el suelo atrás de unas ramas, estaba lleno de tierra y su carita estaba llena de lágrimas.

—Mamita—escucho que susurraba—no me abandones—escucho que su bebe decía entre sollozos, se le partió el corazón, sabía que su bebe sufría por que ya no eran solo ella y el, ahora también se agregaba Edward a la ecuación.

—Nunca te voy a abandonar bebe—dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras se ponía a un lado del niño.

— ¡Mamita!—el niño miro a verla y corrió a sus brazos, su mami no lo olvido y siempre estaría con él.

—Cariño, me asustaste mucho, nunca vuelvas a esconderte así—dijo mientras lo abrazaba y repartía besos por toda su cara, sabía que los dos quedarían sucios pero no le importaba mientras tuviera los bracitos de su bebe alrededor de ella.

Salió de entre los matorrales y Edward corrió hacia ellos, con el semblante preocupado.

— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Edward preocupado al encontrarse frente a Bella y Christopher— ¿Estás bien Flash?—pregunto dirigiéndose a el niño en brazos.

El niño asintió y se volvió a esconder en el cuello de su mamá, respirando su olor, era como estar en casa.

—Estamos bien Ed, vayamos a casa—dijo mientras con su brazo libre tomaba la mano de su novio e iban por sus cosas para después ir a casa.

* * *

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras :3**


	3. La vida de un niño de cuatro años sí

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoria.****  
**

* * *

**HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO, ASI QUE PROXIMAMENTE EL CAPITULO SERA MODIFICADO**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 3. La vida de un niño de cuatro años sí que es difícil.**

_Salió de entre los matorrales y Edward corrió hacia ellos, con el semblante preocupado._

— _¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Edward preocupado al encontrarse frente a Bella y Christopher— ¿Estás bien Flash?—pregunto dirigiéndose a el niño en brazos._

_El niño asintió y se volvió a esconder en el cuello de su mamá, respirando su olor, era como estar en casa._

—_Estamos bien Ed, vayamos a casa—dijo mientras con su brazo libre tomaba la mano de su novio e iban por sus cosas para después ir a casa._

Ya no tenía ganas de helado, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, que su mami le leyera un cuento y dormir la siesta con ella como lo hacían antes de que apareciera Edward.

Estaba muy cansado y sus ojitos se cerraban solos.

Bella volvió a mirar hacia el asiento de atrás, Christopher estaba dormido. El niño le había metido un gran susto, solo quería tenerlo abrazado todo el día y llenarle su carita de besitos para comprobar que seguía con ella.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las dos palabras que había escuchado de su bebe, no quería ni pensar en que se hubiera convertido en una mala madre.

Era cierto que ya no pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, es cierto que ahora que Chris estaba más grande tenia mas necesidades, ocupaba más dinero y por consiguiente tenía que trabajar más, también es cierto que pasaba tiempo con Edward, pero de lo que estaba segura es que aunque llegara cansada a casa, siempre tenía tiempo para charlar, jugar y poder educar de su hijo para que sea un hombre de bien.

Nadie dijo que ser madre soltera fuera fácil, pero sabía que Chris la comprendía.

Había días que ella se pasaba todo el día leyendo los escritos que le mandaban, cuando era así parecía que Chris comprendía que no podía jugar con él y solo se sentaba cerca de ella a jugar en silencio mientras le hacía compañía. Agradecía tanto a la vida por darle a un pequeño como Chris.

Se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con su mirada aun fija en el pequeño, Edward ahora manejaba.

—Cariño ¿estás bien?—pregunto Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Si amor—suspiro mientras ponía su mano en la rodilla de su novio.

Encontrar a Edward hace un poco ms de un año fue como una bendición, era el mejor hombre del mundo, pues muy pocos hombres aceptaban tener relaciones serias con mujeres con hijos, Edward había aceptado desde un principio que ella y Chris venían en el mismo paquete. Sabía que Edward amaba a Chris como propio aunque el sentimiento del niño no era reciproco. Tal vez era muy pronto pero ya podía visualizarse a su lado teniendo una vida feliz a su lado.

— ¿Segura?—Edward sabia que a su novia le pasaba algo—Bella, lo siento. Yo debería de haber cuidado a Chris, debería haberle dicho que no era seguro jugar.

—Edward, amor cálmate, te creo y sé que este renacuajo planeo todo aunque le salió el tiro por la culata—se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Edward estaciono el coche en la entrada de la cochera aun iban en silencio, antes de que Bella pudiera sacar a Chis, Edward le susurro que él lo hacía, Edward lo tomo en brazos mientras Bella cerraba con seguro las puertas del auto, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa.

El pequeño se empezó a remover en los brazos de Edward unos brazos desconocidos por el pequeño. Edward intento calmarlo.

—shhh. —Chris abrió sus pequeños ojitos que estaban hinchados por el sueño interrumpido.

— ¿Y mi mami?—pregunto asustado y aun desorientado y medio dormido.

—Aquí estoy corazón—Bella respondió rápidamente para que el pequeño se calmara. El pequeño levanto los brazos hacia ella. Aunque a Bella les gustaba cargar a su pequeño, ahora le costaba más pues ya no era un bebe. Bella lo tomo en brazos y Edward suspiro frustrado, ni aun medio inconsciente el niño quería estar con él.

— ¿Quieres volver a tu siesta o te quedas en la sala?

—En la sala—el niño bostezo mientras seguía acurrucado sobre el hombro de su mami — ¿Podemos _vel_ la tele?—pregunto esperanzado.

— ¿Qué tal si miras la televisión con Edward mientras yo hago espagueti?—miro a su hijo tratando de convencerlo. El pequeño se lo pensó por algunos segundos, espagueti por ver la televisión con Edward, claro que podía soportarlo.

—Sip—el niño asintió sonriendo mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes blancos.

—Muy bien, pero antes a limpiarte un poco y a cambiarte de ropa.

Media hora después Edward se encontraba junto al pequeño que miraba un programa llamado _Backyardigans,_ la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención al programa solo estaba viendo como el pequeño disfrutaba de ver su programa favorito, y según Bella el único programa para niños pequeños que miraba Christopher, el pequeño estaba tomando leche en un vaso entrenador. Chris no despegaba la mirada del televisor.

Pronto el celular de Edward empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo cuando lo saco vio que era un mensaje de su hermano Emmett.

_Hey! viejo espero que estés viendo el partido _

_de futbol. Una sola palabra. el mejor partido de _

_La historia. Seguro que llegamos a la final._

_Besos del oso más sexy._

Definitivamente lo último había sonado muy raro para Edward, además de que no había sido una sola palabra, pero lo más importante es que hoy era el partido de su equipo favorito y de su hermano, tenía que buscar la manera de sintonizar el juego y la única manera era molestar al diablillo que estaba a un lado de él.

— ¿Te gusta el futbol americano Christopher?—Edward pregunto tratando de llamar la atención del niño.

—No—respondió sencillamente Chris sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

—Hoy están pasando un juego muy importante, que tal si lo vemos por un rato, ese capítulo lo viste la semana pasada, debe de volverse muy aburrido.

—No—Siguió viendo la televisión, era verdad que lo habían pasado la semana pasada, pero era su capítulo favorito, ahora los personajes estaban vestidos de piratas.

Edward no sabía que más argumentos usar, estaba buscando mas propuestas en su cabeza como pagarle a Chris cuando el niño soltó un grito de alegría, que lo hizo saltar en el sillón.

—_Edward _baila conmigo—el niño lo miro con los ojos esperanzados,

A Chris le encantaba bailar y mas con su mami, pero como su mamá estaba en la cocina y el no podría entrar si ella estaba en la estufa, su única opción era Edward, no es que le gustara mucho pero le gustaba bailar acompañado y sus piecitos se estaban empezando a mover solos.

—_Pol _fa—empezó a jalar su pantalón suavemente.

—Chris, yo-no—no quería bailar, ya sabía cómo bailaba Chris el cual solo bailaba brincando moviendo sus brazos y piernas de un lado a otro, en un niño pequeño se miraba tierno, pero en un adulto como él, bailar de esa manera se miraría ridículo.

—_Pol_ va _folcito _y te dejo _vel_ la tele

Edward no pudo más que suspirar, se aguanto la vergüenza, se levanto del sillón y se puso a bailar.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya habían pasado más de cuatro capítulos y el y Chris seguían bailando en la sala, hasta se le había olvidado el partido, cada uno totalmente desincronizados y con un estilo de baile diferente: Christopher ahora se encontraba dando vueltas en su propio lugar y Edward haciendo un raro baile del robot que no tenía nada que ver con la canción de mejores amigos que estaba sonando en la televisión.

— ¡A ce…!—Bella interrumpió en la sala, logrando que Edward parara de bailar y volteara a ver a su novia totalmente sonrojado—Edward no sabía que bailabas tan bien, me alegro que tu estés bailando y yo no, siempre me golpeo con algún mueble —le sonrió tratando de que se bajara el nerviosismo.

.

— ¿Puedo venir mañana?—Pregunto Edward esperanzado desde la puerta de entrada.

La comida había sido un éxito, Chris por primera vez había comido en su propia silla y participaba alegremente en la conversación.

—Sabes que sí, pero primero tengo que llevar a Chris al kínder.

—Muy bien…Adiós Christopher—se despidió del niño que estaba en la sala jugando con sus muñecos de acción. Ahora estaba enojado Edward aprovecharía que él estaba en la escuela para ver a su mami—Adiós cariño—La beso dulcemente en los labios.

.

—Buenos días chocolatito es hora de despertar—Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación de Chris —Tienes que ir a la escuela corazón—llego hasta la cama esquivando algunos juguetes que había en el piso, tendría que hablar seriamente con su hijo sobre las reglas de guardar los juguetes.

El pequeño seguía durmiendo o bueno simulaba dormir, hoy no quería ir a la escuela pues sabía que ahí no podría cuidar a su mami de Edward. Había escuchado cuando le pidió que fuera después de que lo llevara a la escuela.

—Vamos mami tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy—lo beso en el rostro para después hacerle cosquillas. Hoy por alguna razón estaba de un muy buen humor.

—No _quielo il_ mami—volteo a verla con ojos de cachorrito.

—Mi bebe no quiere ir a la escuela, pero tu amas ir ¿No dijiste que querías llevarle unas galletas a Summer?— Summer era una niña muy bonita con el cabello negro y rizado y unos ojos azules azules como el agua del mar que estaba cerca de la casa de su abuelita Renné, cada vez que la miraba en su pancita sentía millones de escarabajos. Pero antes de cualquier chica bonita, estaba su mami, que era mucho más bonita e importante.

—Estoy _enfelmo_ —fingió toser al decir eso.

— ¿Tienes tos, cielo?—el bebe asintió —Bueno entonces te quedaras aquí en casa, acostadito—volvió a acomodar la cobija de_ Cars_ a su alrededor—nada de salir a la sala a ver televisión, te traeré una sopita de verduras calientita, y te ayudare a hacer los ejercicios que deje tu maestra Ángela ¿ok?— todo por su mami se repitió, Chris asintió —entonces tendré que hablar a tu maestra y luego a Edward—frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre—le diré que no pase a buscarnos para ir a comer helado, pues me quedare a cuidarte TODO el día—Bella le sonrió, mientras acomodaba el desordenado pelo de su hijo.

Esas eran demasiadas cosas, aunque quería a su mami, saber que estaría todo el día detrás de él y que lo trataría como un bebe; eso no le gustaba era un niño grande. Esto hizo que se replanteara su plan. Siempre de una manera u otra, Edward lo conocía muy bien y siempre preparaba actividades que le gustaban y si no fuera porque le quería robar a su mami tal vez serian amigos como con su Tío Emmett o su Tio Jake.

—_Cleo_ que me siento _mejol_—dijo parándose para ir al baño.

— ¿Necesita ayuda para cambiarte?

—No—grito el niño desde el baño, Bella sonrió y se fue a hacer el desayuno, sabía que algo tramada Chris con solo verlo en su mirada, saber que su hijo quería cuidarla hacia que sintiera mucho mas ternura por él, pero ella era la mamá y debía cuidarlo a él y lo que una mamá tenía que hacer era mandar a su hijo a la escuela y no dejarse manipular tan seguido por él, porque claro en algunas ocasiones dejaba que el niño la manipulara a su antojo.

.

.

— ¿Crees que algún día le agrade a Chris?—pregunto Edward a su novia mientras seguía acostado en la cama, su novia está concentrada desamarrando los nudos de sus manos que lo mantenían sujeto a la cabecera de la cama. Le encantaba esta faceta sexy de su novia, no es que le fueran las cosas de bondage o algo así, sino que solo les gustaba experimentar, acaso era eso un delito.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hablemos de Chris cuando estamos en esta situación—dijo refiriéndose a sus estados de desnudes. Edward había olvidado por completo lo que le había preguntado al ver el cuerpo de su chica y rememorar lo que habían hecho hace algunos minutos. Fue lo más excitante de su vida.

— ¿Eh? Cierto, lo siento amor.

—Listo campeón—desato el último lazo y se dirigió a su cajón de ropa interior, Edward también se puso sus bóxers, pero se volvió a acostar en la cama, Bella se dirigió hacia él y se acostó sobre su pecho—Y sobre tu pregunta, solo relájate Chris es un poquito celoso—Edward bufo—Oye, estamos hablando de mi hijo—Bromeo Bella pellizcándolo suavemente, Edward la beso— Solo se tu mismo, Chris siente que estas forzando la relación, pronto notara que no eres un "peligro".

—Puede que tengas razón—La abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho, la necesitaba de nuevo.

—Claro que tengo razón, soy la mamá recuerdas—dijo orgullosa mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de su novio y lo besaba con ferocidad pero se detuvo antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos—Arriba señor Cullen—se separo del cuerpo de su novio y se paro para estirarse, Edward no aparto la mirada de su cuerpo.

—No puedes dejarme así—señalo lo obvio Edward.

— ¿Quieres apostar?—lo miro con una ceja alzada, ¡Diablos! Edward supo que esta y todas la batallas estaban perdidas, Bella lo podía contralar y manejar a su antojo, si así era cuando son novios, no podía esperar saber cómo sería cuando fueran marido y mujer, sabia quien llevaría los pantalones en la casa y no se sentía menos hombre por eso.

.

—Eres la mujer más sexy del planeta—dijo arrinconándola en el sillón del pequeño restaurant donde la invito a almorzar.

— ¡Edward!, estamos en un lugar público—rio Bella, su corazón dio un brinco—Además no puedes decirme que soy sexy cuando me estoy comiendo una hamburguesa doble y una coca-cola—tomo una papa francesa y la mordió tímidamente.

—Por eso mismo—dijo separándose de ella y disfrutando también de su hamburguesa la cual mordió—_Jaber que u figua no e tan impoctan-e paa ti et exy_

—No entendí ni rayos de lo que dijiste Edward, pero eso no fue nada sexy—limpio la comisura de la boca de su novio con la servilleta—Puedes pasar a mi casa el miércoles a las 8:00 ese día impartiré la clase de modales en la mesa a Chris, aun hay cupo—bromeo.

.

.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?—pregunto Edward mientras manejaba hacia el kínder de Chris.

— ¿A qué hora empieza tu turno?—pregunto de vuelta.

—A las 8:00

—Pues primero recogeremos a Chris y lo llevaremos a comer un helado, se lo prometí ayer—dijo rememorando la pesadilla de pensar en haber perdido a su bebe.

—Oh cierto, pido perdón de nuevo por no haberlo vigilado.

—No te preocupes, Cariño—le dio palmaditas de ánimo a la rodilla de Edward—conozco a mi hijo y sé que es tremendo, tú eres un ángel por aguantarnos a nosotros.

—No tu eres un ángel por entrar a mi vida—dijo Edward viéndola con una sonrisa torcida. Ahora se encontraban frente al kínder de Chris estacionados.

—No tú lo eres.

—No tú lo eres—cada vez se iban acercando mas, parecían unos adolescentes en su primer romance.

—No tú.

—No tú—sus labios estaban a centímetros hasta que se tocaron y se sintió como si hubiera sido el primer beso de ellos, lleno de esa corriente eléctrica que sentían cuando se tocaban —Es hora de que me baje a buscar a mi hijo.

Chris la estaba esperando del otro lado de las barras mientras se sostenía de ellas. La señorita Ángela al verla llegar abrió la puerta y por el salió corriendo Chris corriendo hacia los brazos de su mamá. Que bueno que había llegado ya quería irse a casa.

—Mamá te _extañe_—Chris abrazo a su mamá, como el pequeño estaba pegada prácticamente a ella tuvo que tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo al auto.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?—dijo Bella al batallar un poco pues su hijo no quería sentarse en su silla.

Christopher sabía que no debía de haber ido a la escuela ese día, desde el recreo todo había ido de mal en peor. No se sentía nada bien, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en su corazoncito.

Primero Nicholas le había dado galletas de chocolate y una caja de jugo a Summer así que no se atrevió a darle sus galletas de avena, después había caído todo el pegamento en su casita de palitos, también aun no aprendía a escribir su nombre cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros ya sabían, se sentía tan miserable que hasta no le había importado que el auto de Edward estuviera a la salida.

No sabía de qué se quejaban los adultos la vida de un niño de cuatro años si que era difícil.

—Fue un mal día mami—empezó a jugar con el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?—Bella empezó a acariciar el cabello de su bebe, aun se encontraban estacionados con la puerta trasera abierta. El pequeño solo negó con la cabeza. Bella lo beso en la frente, si Chris no quería hablar ella no podía obligarlo.

Fue un día raro, Chris no molesto a Edward en todo el día, acepto todo lo que le decían e incluso no quiso ir al área de juegos de la heladería. Hasta Edward extrañaba las locuras del pequeño y qué decir de Bella que estaba preocupada al ver a su hijo cabizbajo.

A las seis fueron dejados en su casa por petición de Bella, Edward no bajo del carro tenía que irse al hospital aunque iba con algo de tiempo de más.

—Me llamas cuando termines tu turno y llegues a casa ¿Ok?—Bella se preocupaba de que manejara cansado después de un turno de doce horas despierto toda la noche.

—Bien amor—La beso dulcemente.

Pronto ya estaban en la sala dibujando, el pequeño aun seguía cabizbajo y a veces suspiraba.

— ¿Quieres hablar ahora que estamos solos?—pregunto dulcemente Bella, siguió con la vista en su dibujo para que el pequeño se sintiera relajado.

—Si—El pequeño empezó a relatarle todo lo que le había pasado hoy, cuando se lo conto a su mami se sintió mejor, tener estas platicas con ella le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

—Pero cariño…te hubieras arriesgado a darle tus galletas a Summer, que tal si le gustaban mas o tu casita de palitos, la hubieras vuelto a hacer y tu nombre estoy segura que todavía hay muchos niños que no saben escribirlo, veras que con un poco de practica podrás hacerlo—se sintió mejor después de escuchar los consejos de su mamá. —Están aún pequeño para preocuparte de cosas de amor, yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí conmigo siempre—lo abrazo fuertemente.

—_Pelo_ tú tienes a _Edwald—_dijo el pequeño entre los brazos de su madre.

—Cierto, pero debes recordar que…

—soy lo más _importante…lo se_

—Cariño sabes que yo los amo a los dos, pero tú eres mi bebe—le guiño un ojo.

—No soy un bebe mami—dijo mientras Bella lo levantaba, al levantarlo muy rápido se mareo y tuvo que esperar unos segundos a estabilizarse— ¿Estas _ben_?—pregunto el pequeño al ver que el rostro de su madre estaba pálido.

—Si bebe—el niño frunció el ceño—solo que ya estás muy pesado y no podre cargarte mas—le dijo sonriendo, el pequeño se calmo un poco.

.

.

—_Quielo_ un_ empeledado—_el niño grito contento.

—A la orden capitán—Bella puso enfrente de él un emparedado con queso derretido—Cuidado está caliente —se sentó a un lado de su hijo con solo un vaso de leche.

— ¿No vas a _cenal? _—pregunto el pequeño mientras le soplaba a su comida.

—No tengo hambre, Chris—no quiso molestar a su hijo, la verdad es que sentía el estomago revuelto.

.

.

Chris se despertó ese mañana muy descansado, después de cenar habían jugado un rato más y luego su mamá le leyó un cuento para dormir. Los rayos del sol golpeaban en su cara, miro el reloj de cars que estaba en habitación, el palito chiquito apuntaba el 9, era muy raro pues su mami lo levantaba cuando el palito estaba en el 7, su mami no lo había levantado para ir a la escuela.

Se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de su mami, algo raro estaba pasando, lo presentía en su pancita. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto de su mami, no había nadie en su cama.

— ¿Mami?—cerro la puerta al entrar, empezó a buscar bajo las cobijas, debajo de la cama y aunque le dio miedo en el closet… su mami no estaba, vio la puerta que se dirigía al baño así que se acerco a él…no tuvo que girar la perilla porque la puerta estaba abierta, cuando toda la puerta se abrió se quedo en su lugar parado.

Su mami estaba tirada en el piso del baño.

— ¡Mami!—corrió hacia ella y empezó a llorar — ¡mami _despelta!_ —no sabía qué hacer recordó que su mama le dijo que tenía números de emergencia en su teléfono, no quería dejar a su mami mucho tiempo sola asique corrió hacia el buro y tomo el celular.

Busco entre los números, en el primero que pensó fue en su abuelito Charlie, pero él vivía lejos, su tío Emmett estaba trabajando y su tío Jacke también vivía lejos, pero un numero le llamo la atención… el de Edward, él era el que vivía más cerca y además era doctor, tal vez podía curar a su mami. Le pico al botón verde y se puso el teléfono en la oreja. Sonó dos veces cuando le contestaron.

—Hola corazón, justo te iba a llamar.

— ¡_Edwal!Edwal!_—el pequeño estaba llorando de nuevo.

— ¿Chris? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Mi mami se esta_ muliendo_!


	4. Pequeño enfermero

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoria.****  
**

* * *

**HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO, ASI QUE PROXIMAMENTE EL CAPITULO SERA MODIFICADO**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 4: Pequeño enfermero**

El turno de Edward, en emergencias, pasó demasiado lento, había noches en las que no podía ni sentarse en seis horas, pero ahora la sala estaba extrañamente calmada. Solo había unas cuantas personas con accidentes leves siendo atendidas por otros doctores.

La mayor parte de la noche se la paso jugando cartas con Ben uno de los enfermeros.

—Edward, Edward—sintió que lo zarandeaban del hombro, el quería seguir durmiendo —viejo te has quedado dormido…otra vez.

— ¿Enserio?—paso su mano por su cara para tratar de que se le pasara el sueño, no se dio ni cuenta cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

—Es mejor que dejemos el juego aquí, tu deberías ir a revisar los cubículos ocupados y yo iré a conversar a la estación de enfermeras—el chico le guiño a Edward.

—Tienes razón—se levanto de la silla en la que está sentado y se estiro mientras bostezaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la acción en la sala de emergencias empezó, un accidente de automóvil de proporciones moderadas, nadie más que el conductor del coche estaba herido. El conductor, James, había decidido que sería divertido ir a tomar con sus compañeros de trabajo en plena semana laboral,al percatarse de la hora, condujo por toda la ciudad para llegar a su hogar donde la esperaría su enojada esposa, pero con la mezcla de velocidad y un poco de alcohol en las venas, el resultado fue un estrepitoso choque contra un árbol, era un milagro que el abogado James siguiera con vida.

—Muy bien, parece ser solo una pequeña contusión, provocada por la bolsa de aire que le salvo la vida, James. Te mandare hacer una tomografía y rayos x, para descartar cualquier cosa. Llamare a la enfermera para que traiga los medicamentos para su dolor de cabeza, con permiso—Edward salió del cubículo.

Entre ordenar los estudios, llamar a los familiares y revisar los estudios el tiempo se le había ido volando. Su turno había terminado hace más de una hora, fue a su locker y saco sus pertenencias para ir a casa.

Llego a su casa, debería de hablarle a Bella, pero decidió que primero se daría una ducha. Hablaría con ella y después dormiria una merecida siesta.

Cuando salió del baño, su celular empezó a vibrar, sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla, su novia sí que debería estar preocupada.

—Hola corazón, justo te iba a llamar—la saludo felizmente, ya tenía en mente frases para hacerla sonrojar.

— ¡_Edwal! Edwal!_— ¿Cris lo llamaba? Si fuera por el pequeño nunca le hablaría, solo si algo pasaba. Solo esperaba que no algo malo.

— ¿Chris? ¿Qué pasa?—Edward estaba preocupado.

— ¡Mi mami se esta_ muliendo_!— ¿Qué? ¿Bella? ¿Su Bella? Tenía que calmarse, sabía que los niños tendían a exagerar todo lo que se tratara sobre sus padres, el corazón de Edward bombeaba muy rápido, trato de calmarse, para no asustar más al pequeño.

—Chris primero cálmate, respira—se escucho la respiración del pequeño al otro lado de la línea haciéndole caso—Ahora dime que pasa—Edward sujeto su celular entre su oreja y hombro mientras buscaba ropa para ponerse y partir inmediatamente a casa de Bella.

—Hoy mi mami no me levanto _pala il_ a la escuela, entonces fui _a buscala_ y estaba _tilada _en el piso del _maño_—El pequeño estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

—Calma Chris, mira voy para tu casa a revisar a tu mami, quiero que la cuides e intentes despertarla, no le abras la puerta nadie, cuando llegue marcare, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

Edward tomo sus llaves y teléfono para salió corriendo hacia su auto para manejar como loco hacia casa de Bella.

.

.

Chris dejo con cuidado el celular de su mamá de nuevo en el buro, corrió hacia el baño y vio a su mamá moviéndose como cuando el tenia pesadillas, tenía la frente llena de sudor. Tomo una toalla pequeña que estaba en el baño y se acerco al lavabo para mojarla y pasarla por el rostro de su mami, tal como lo hacia ella cuando estaba enfermo.

Bella sintió que algo mojando pasaba por su cara y parte de su cuello, toda la noche se la había pasado metida en el inodoro, su garganta ardía y tenía un sabor asqueroso.

— ¡mami! —Chris grito cuando vio que su mamá abría los ojos.

Bella había estado despierta la mayor parte de la noche, en algún momento tal vez el cansancio la venció.

— ¿Chris, que haces con esa toalla?—observo que el pequeño tenía la toalla que usaban para secarse las manos, totalmente empapada.

—Tenías _sudol e_n la _flente_ como cuando estaba _enfelmito,_ hice lo mismo que tu mami—El pequeño explico todo a su mamá como una gran hazaña.

—Gracias cariño—Bella intento levantarse pero con el rápido movimiento otra arcada le vino, no pudo más que acercarse de nuevo al inodoro (que estaba a un lado de ella) y vaciar el nulo contenido de su estomago.

— ¿Mami, estas _enfelmita?—_pregunto Chris totalmente preocupado, por lo menos su mamá seguía viva.

El teléfono celular de Bella sonó, Chris se acordó de lo que había dicho Edward, así que fue a paso veloz a la puerta, pues no quería dejar a su mami sola mucho tiempo.

—_Edwal_ mi mami esta _despielta_—Edward fue sorprendió al ver como el pequeño abrazaba sus piernas feliz.

—Hola, Chris…vamos a verla—los dos hombres subieron apurados las escaleras, Chris le mostro el lugar donde estaba Bella, entraron juntos y se encontraron con una Isabella acostada en el piso viendo el techo.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo un poco de nauseas—Bella se sonrojo.

— ¿Y por qué estas aun acostada en el suelo?

—Si me levanto vuelvo a vomitar.

—Bella, esta me está preocupando, será mejor que vayamos al hospital —Edward tenía una sospecha, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones —vamos te ayudo a levantarte—Edward levanto muy suavemente a Bella y la sostuvo en brazos para llevarla al auto tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. La acostó en el asiento trasero. El pequeño los seguía en silencio con su dedo pulgar en su boca, lo cual siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Vamos Chris, busca unos pantalones y tu abrigo junto el de mamá.

El pequeño salió corriendo y se puso el pantalón de pijama que nunca usaba pues sentía que le picaba en sus piernitas, se puso sus tenis y un abrigo. Fue a la habitación de su mami y busco en el closet el abrigo favorito de su mami.

Mientras tanto Edward se encargo de cerrar todas las ventanas y la puerta del patio. Cuando Chris bajo, Edward lo estaba esperando sosteniendo la puerta para que saliera.

Edward sostuvo su mano mientras caminaban al auto. Había un problema no había lugar para la silla del pequeño. Bella se percato del problema y recogió sus piernas tratando de no moverse mucho.

—Muy bien Chris, no estarás sentado en tu sillita, pero aun así, sostente de la pierna de tu madre, no te muevas mucho porque es peligroso —El pequeño solo asintió mientras se subía con dificultad al auto.

Edward se subió en el asiento del conductor.

—tratare de conducir despacio, traje una bolsa por si vuelves a vomitar, Chris puedes cuidarla.

Chris extendió la mano y puso la bolsa de papel en su regazo.

—Bien aquí vamos—Edward encendió el coche y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

.

—Creo que puedo caminar sola—Bella tomo la mano de Edward, caminaban a paso lento. Chris iba sujetando la mano izquierda de Edward totalmente en silencio. Afortunadamente Bella no había necesitado la bolsa y las nauseas habían bajado un poco.

Entraron en la sala de urgencia. Edward sentó a Bella en una silla, mientras Chris se sentaba a su lado, Chris observaba todo fascinado.

—Doctor Cullen que sorpresa verlo tan pronto en urgencias—hablo el doctor Jeremías, el cual había sustituido a Edward.

—Buenos días doctor, es una emergencia, mi novia está enferma.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada? Digo la afortunada de ser tu novia no de estar enferma.

—Isabella Swan.

— ¿Isabella Swan?—el doctor Jeremías, reviso la lista de los pacientes de nuevo ingreso—tienes suerte chico, ella es la siguiente. Edward se dirigió casi corriendo hacia donde estaba Bella, se debe aclarar que aun en pijama.

Los tres entraron al cubículo, Chris estaba un poco cohibido con tantas personas. Edward lo subió a una silla y ahí le acaricio la espalda tratando de que se calmara el pequeño.

—Muy bien… Isabella Swan, 24 años, ¿Cierto?—Bella asintió a las preguntas del doctor—síntomas: nauseas y vomito. —Isabella volvió a asentir—Chicos nos disculparían un momento, necesito que salgan para revisar a Isabella.

— ¡Yo no me _quielo il_!—grito el pequeño que hasta hace momentos antes no había emitido palabra alguna— _quielo quedalme _con mi mami.

—Cariño, el doctor tiene que hacer su trabajo, cundo termine puedes volver a entrar—Bella trato de tranquilizarlo.

Edward lo tomo en brazos y juntos salieron a la sala de espera, el pequeño estaba empezando a sollozar en su hombro.

—Chris…no llores—trato de verlo a los ojos, pero el niño seguía escondiendo su mirada—Mira...Tú mami está bien, los doctores la van a curar.

—_Edwald, _ yo no _quelo _ que nada le pase a mi mami—lo miro a los ojos.

—Y la nada le pasara ni a ti ni a ella mientras yo esté con ustedes ¿Entendido?—el pequeño asintió y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho.

—Aunque me _quelas lobal _ a mi mami, _glacias Edwald_ —el pequeño ejerció más fuerza en su abrazo, como si eso le diera mas fortaleza. Edward le correspondió el abrazo, se sentía tan bien hacer el papel de un papá, nunca se había imaginado en el papel de padre tan pronto pero Edward quería mucho al niño, lo había cautivado con su curiosidad y ganas de proteger a lo que más amaba en el mundo, a su mamá, Chris era un niño que cuando bajaba la guardia jugueteaba y correteaba por toda la casa, siempre lleno de preguntas llenas de por qués, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa al ver como el pequeño iba descubriendo el mundo. Al abrazar al pequeño se sintió completo, se sintió un miembro más de la pequeña familia que conformaban Bella y Christopher.

—Hola cariño—una voz interrumpió el abrazo, era la señora Cope— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la sala de juegos, ahí te distraerás y te divertirás más que aquí?

—Vamos Chris—le animo—yo cuidare a tu mamá, estoy seguro que nos quedaremos aquí por algunas horas más, ve y diviértete —el pequeño mordió su labio dudando, vio a la señora Cope y luego a Edward, este asintió con la cabeza y le dio más animo, la señora Cope le extendió la mano y Chris la tomo para ir a los juegos.

Edward vio como Chris se perdía en el pasillo mientras tomaba la mano de la señora Cope, Chris lo volteaba ver cada cierto tiempo, hasta que despareció en la siguiente vuelta.

Edward dirigió su vista hacia la zona de los cubículos cuando vio salir al doctor Jeremías, rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él.

—Doctor, ¿Cómo está Isabella?

—En este momento está en el área de laboratorio, al parecer no es nada grave pero no podremos confirmarlo hasta que estén los análisis.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla? —el doctor lo vio dudando

—Hare una excepción contigo chico, ve al cubículo y espérala ahí.

Edward alcanzo a decirle un _gracias_, antes de que saliera caminando rápido al cubículo de Bella. Entro y no había nadie, así que decidió sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca de la camilla, la ropa de Bella estaba cuidadosamente doblada en la orilla de esta.

La cortina del cubículo se abrió, Edward levanto la mirada y vio a Bella, aun estaba muy pálida y tenia ojeras, estaba usando la bata típica del hospital.

—Hola—Edward se levanto para ayudarla a sentar en la camilla.

—Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás?—Edward no dejo de sostener su mano en ningún momento.

—Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse— la mirada de Bella huyo de la de Edward.

— ¿Bells, hay alguna posibilidad de que tu estés…?—Edward vacilo al preguntar.

— ¿De qué yo qué?—Bella lo miro fijamente.

—Ya sabes…de que estés… —Edward simulo una barriga con sus manos.

— ¿Embarazada?—la voz de Bella sonó chillona— Oh no…estoy segura que no es eso—Edward por alguna razón se sintió decepcionado —Es otra cosa —Bella volvió a huir de la mirada de Edward mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Si Bella no estaba embarazada, no se le ocurría ninguna enfermedad más.

—Me da pena decírtelo— Bella se cubrió la cara con sus manos, las nauseas la estaban volviendo atacar.

—Vamos cariño, además de tu novio soy doctor—Intento separar las manos de su novia de la cara. Bella suspiro frustrada y levanto la mirada aunque aun sonrojada.

—Recuerdas que fuimos a comer ayer —Edward asintió, no entendía nada —pues creo que la hamburguesa me cayo un poquito mal.

— ¿Un poquito? Has estado vomitando toda la noche, no tenías otros síntomas.

—Sí, pero para lo otro me tome una pastilla, aunque no paro los vómitos, no te esfuerces en regañarme, el doctor ya me regaño.

En ese momento el doctor entro al cubículo.

—Señorita Swan, tengo sus resultados, veamos—el doctor Jeremías abrió la hoja y empezó a leerlo —Tal como lo sospeche, solo infección gastrointestinal creado por alguna toxina ¿Ha comido en algún establecimiento en las ultimas veinticuatro horas? —Bella asintió —Bien tendrá que tomar antibióticos por una semana, mañana se puede incorporar a su trabajo, por hoy reposo, comidas ligeras y sin grasa, además de tomar agua todo el día. En un momento le traeré el alta.

—Cariño, no debiste tener vergüenza al contarme lo que te pasaba.

—Lo sé Ed, pero es difícil hablar con tu novio de tus problemas estomacales.

Cuando el doctor les dejo la alta y les entrego los medicamentos, Edward y Bella caminaron hacia la sala de espera, ahí Edward dejo a Bella sentada mientras iba a buscar a Chris.

.

—Hola cariño, vienes a recoger al pequeño— La señora Cope estaba cuidando a los niños.

—Así es, es hora de irnos— La señora Cope llamo al pequeño, el cual al ver a Edward fue corriendo hacia él.

—_Edwald _¿Y mi mami? —el pequeño pregunto cuando estuvo frente al adulto.

—Nos está esperando para ir a casa, tenemos que cuidarla y tú serás mi ayudante enfermero. ¿Qué te parece? —El pequeño sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de Edward que lo guiaba hasta su mamá, a Chris le encantaba que lo tomaran en cuenta para cualquier cosa y más si era para ayudar a su madre.

Edward entro a la sala de espera con Chris tomándole la mano, Bella tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

—Hola mami—el pequeño se subió a la silla de enseguida para estar a la misma altura que su mamá, tomo el rostro de su madre entre sus pequeñas manitas— ¿_Etas_ bien?

—Hola amor, estoy bien solo un pequeño dolor de barriga.

— ¿_Tenes_ bichitos?

—Si —Bella lo beso en la frente, el pequeño rio al ver que su mami estaba mejor —vayamos a casa, debes de tener hambre.

Treinta minutos después Bella estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación, mientras los dos hombres que compartían su corazón, estaban atendiéndola.

— ¡mami!, Edwald me dijo que te trajera este juguito de manzana—Bella sonrió al ver como Chris no apartaba su mirada de un suero de manzana que traía entre sus manitas, cuidando de que no se le cayera.

—Gracias cariño, deja te ayudo.

— ¡No!—el pequeño grito, dejando a Bella paralizada, el pequeño seguía sin despegar la mirada de la botella —quédate acostadita, estas _enfelma_.

—Claro que si enfermero ¿Ya desayunaste?—Bella tomo el jugo que le ofrecía Chris.

—Si, _Edwald _ me hizo unos huevos _levueltos—_Bella le ofreció un poco de jugo a Chris, el cual negó.

— ¿Estaban ricos? —pregunto tomando otro trago.

—No, sabían muy _talados_, _pelo_ de todos modos me los comí—el pequeño se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabes que me haría sentir mejor? Que te acuestes a mi ladito —el pequeño no espero a que su madre lo ayudara a subirse, cuando estaba a un lado de ella en la cama, Bella lo abrazo y olio el aroma de bebe que aun desprendía, los dos se acurrucaron juntos y se quedaron dormidos.

No había pasado mucho cuando Bella necesito ir al baño de nuevo, cuando regreso Edward la esperaba con un caldo de pollo. Bella recordó cuando Chris le dijo que Edward le había hecho el desayuno, y sonrió imaginando a Edward cocinando para su hijo.

—Te traje el desayuno, para que te tomes tus medicinas.

—Gracias… —bella se acomodo de nuevo en la cama para comer, mientras Edward se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. S el desayuno de Chris había estado salado, a la sopa de Bella le hacía falta sal, demasiada sal, pero agradeció el gesto de Edward e intento comer algo, pues su estomago estaba prácticamente cerrado.

— ¿Por qué no duermes un rato, no has dormido en toda la noche y en toda la mañana? —Bella se acomodo mejor entre las cobijas, Chris se movió hacia su madre y volvió a pasar su bracito encima de ella para abrazarla, aun estaba dormido.

—No lo sé, necesito cuidarte

—Vamos—Bella palmeo el lugar enseguida de ella —si te necesito te despierto.

Edward miro la mirada suplicante de ella, la verdad tenía mucho sueño, se quito los zapatos y se acomodo a un lado de ella. Edward pasó su mano por encima del vientre de Bella tal como lo había hecho Chris, la respiración de Bella estaba acompasada, se había quedado dormida.

Recordó los eventos de las últimas doce horas, desde saber que Bella estaba enferma, en como Chris había cambiado en su forma de ser y en como pensó que Bella estuviera embarazada, la idea le había encantado y hasta en una forma egoísta deseo que ella lo hubiera estado, pero sabía que aun era muy pronto, por el momento se conformaría con tener a Bella y a Chris en su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta Edward Cullen fue arrastrado al mundo de los sueños.


	5. Mi amigo Edward

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoria.****  
**

* * *

**HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO, ASI QUE PROXIMAMENTE EL CAPITULO SERA MODIFICADO**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 5: Mi amigo Edward**

—¡Chris a desayunar—Bella se encontraba con su traje puesto el cual consistía en unos pantalones un poco acampanados que estilizaban sus piernas con una blusa azul turquesa acompañados con unos tacones, este día necesitaba ir al edificio central del periódico en el que trabajaba. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y necesitaba ponerse al corriente.

Bella sirvió en un tazón _Froot loops _con leche para Chris mientras siguió picando la fruta que iba a desayunar.

Aunque ya no tenía nauseas aún tenía dolor de estomago cuando el efecto de las medicinas se iba, además de que por orden de su doctor particular y novio, Edward Cullen, tenía que seguir comiendo ligero.

—Cariño, aun estas enferma no deberías ir a trabajar, te puedo firmar un permiso—Edward la abrazo por atrás mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Bella.

—Señor Cullen no puedo creer que me este ofreciendo eso—Bella fingió sorpresa —Ya sé que lo único que quieres es que me quede contigo—Edward la abrazo mas fuerte— pero no puedo, además el doctor dijo que hoy podía ir a trabajar, me siento mucho mejor.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si te lo juro—lo beso en la mejilla — ¡Christopher baja a desayunar!—Bella grito de nuevo al ver que el pequeño no bajaba.

—Cálmate, amor—Edward paso sus manos por los brazos de Bella —yo voy a ver qué pasa.

Edward subió las escaleras de dos en dos, cundo llego al cuarto de Chris toco la puerta y la abrió.

— ¿Se puede?—Edward entro al cuarto, el pequeño estaba jugando en el piso con dos muñecos de alguna película de Disney y aun tenía su pijama—Hey Flash, mamá te espera para desayunar. —se sentó junto a él.

—No soy Flash, no tengo el _tlaje._

—Tienes razón lo siento… ¿Por qué no estás aun vestido? Tu desayuno está listo.

—No voy a _il_ a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué, te vas a quedar solo en casa?—Edward le siguió la corriente, el pequeño no había pensado en esa parte en su plan, su semblante se preocupo pero luego se relajo.

—Tú me vas a _cuidal—_dijo como si nada y entregándole a su muñeco de Woody para que jugara con él.

— ¿Yo?—se sorprendió—Me gustaría cuidarte Chris, pero yo también tengo que ir a trabajar.

Al pequeño le empezó a temblar la barbilla, empezó a parpadear rápido para que las lágrimas no salieran por sus ojos.

—No _quielo il _ a la escuela—hablo con la voz rota.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir?—Edward intento acercase a Chris pero el niño se aparto de su lado, Edward sintió que el pequeño no solo se estaba separando físicamente de él, sino en la relación que habían estado construyendo desde hace pocas horas.

—_Pol_ que hoy tenemos que_ lleval_ a _nuestlo_ papá a la escuela— Edward entendió todo.

Desde hace una semana la maestra Ángela había organizado una clase especial sobre empleos, los niños tenían que llevar a su padre. Ella le dio un papelito a cada niño pidiendo la asistencia de los padres y explicándoles de que iba a tratar la clase.

Chris nunca se había sentido mal por no tener un papá, pero en esta ocasión al escuchar como los niños hablaban de lo que trabajaban sus padres y en como los llevaban a pasear se sintió triste y deseo tener un papá al igual que todos los niños, claro tenía a su mamá y al abuelito Charlie pero no era lo mismo. Así que decidió que no le entregaría el papelito con información a su mamá y que no iría a la escuela.

—Bueno… ¿podrías llevarme a mí?—Edward interrumpió los pensamientos del pequeño.

— ¿_Enselio_? _Pelo _tú no _eles _mi papá, tu _eles_ el novio de mi mami.

—Mira Chris…yo te quiero como si fueras un hijo para mí —el pequeño hizo una mueca no estaba seguro si esas palabras le habían gustado. Sí quería a Edward, era muy bueno y se portaba muy bien, pero para él era solo su amigo —No te estoy diciendo que me llames…ya sabes, pero podríamos ser amigos ¿Qué dices?

—Si, a mi me _gusta hacel _amigos.

—Muy bien dame esos cinco.

—No, a mi me _gusta hacel la plomesa_ del_ mequiñe. —_Edward miro un poco extraño al niño, se imaginaba que tal vez Chris escupiera en su mano para luego darse un apretón, pero no algo tan de niñas como promesa del meñique.

— ¿Eh? Oh si claro—Edward entrelazo su meñique con el de Chris.

—La _Lita Lenne_ _siempre _me hace _plometel _con el_ mequiñe._

—Es meñique —intento corregirlo.

— ¿Mequiñe?

—No Chris… repite: Me

—Me—Chris repitió.

—Ñi

—Ñi —Chris estaba totalmente concentrado haciendo todos los sonidos fonéticos que Edward le mostraba.

—Que.

—Que. —Chris aplaudió emocionado, Edward le dio una sonrisa de ánimo.

—Bien ahora todo junto.

— ¡_Mequiñe! ¡Mequiñe, mequiñe, mequiñe!—_empezó a saltar por toda la habitación, para terminar aplaudiendo y riendo. Edward solo pudo terminar suspirando.

—Muy bien Chris, solo te falta un poco de practica —Edward le revolvió el cabello mientras se paraba del suelo — ¿Quieres que vaya a tu escuela?—Chris asintió emocionado —Muy bien, tu mamá nos está esperando, cámbiate como Flash, mientras yo también cambio mi ropa —Edward señalo la simple camiseta blanca, su short deportivo que usaba en las noches calurosas para dormir y sus sandalias para estar en casa — ¿Necesitas ayuda?—Edward siempre escuchaba que Bella le preguntaba al pequeño eso, así que no vio mal preguntarle.

—No —el niño dijo mientras buscaba en su cajón de ropa.

—Bien me iré a cambiar si me necesitas me llamas —Chris solo asintió, Edward se dirigió a paso veloz por su ropa.

Bella estaba a punto de volver a gritar pero ahora para también llamar a Edward, cuando los escucho cuando venían bajando las escaleras.

—Por fin bajan los dos, ya es tarde Chris… ¿A dónde vas cariño?—dijo mirando a Edward con la ropa que usualmente usaba para trabajar— ¿No tenias que trabajar hasta las seis?

—Chris me invito a su clase de empleos.

— ¿Clase de empleos?—Bella se agacho a la altura de su hijo— Cariño, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—_Pol _que_ ela _solo_ pala _papis—dijo como si nada

—Oh

—_pelo Edwald _va a_ il _como mi amigo.

— ¡Qué bien cariño! anda desayuna es tarde —Bella tomo al niño en brazos y lo subió a la silla— ¿podemos hablar un momento?—se dirigió Edward el cual asintió y caminaron hacia la sala, Bella aun podía cuidar con la mirada a Chris que estaba concentrado comiéndose los aritos naranjas.

— ¿Enserio vas a llevar a Chris? —Lo miro fijamente mientras pasaba un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Si ¿Por qué no?—Edward se encogió de hombros aunque tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Gracias cariño, esto es muy importante para mí y para Chris —Bello lo abrazo y alzo su cabeza para besarlo lento y pausadamente, Edward la tomo por la cintura y lo acerco mas a él, Bella termino el beso y se separo un poco de él —tenemos público infantil, Ed…pero cuando regreses tendrás tu recompensa—Le guiño para separarse por completo de él e irse a la cocina donde acompaño a Chris en su desayuno.

Edward camino hacia la cocina también pero un poco perturbado por la muestra de afecto de hace algunos segundos.

— ¿Quieres café?—Bella se separo del mostrador y tomo una taza cuando Edward asintió.

.

—Muy bien llegamos. Antes de las tres vendré a recogerlos ¿Está bien? —Bella se dirigió a sus dos acompañantes, ambos asintieron. Bella ayudo a bajar a Chris del coche y lo llevo de la mano al kínder, Chris tomo con su otra mano a Edward.

—Te portas bien y le haces caso a la profesora y a Edward, pequeño—Bella abrazo a su hijo y le deposito un beso en la frente —tu también te portas bien Edward Cullen—Bello tomo el rostro de Edward y le dio un beso corto. —Hasta luego Ángela—se despidió de la maestra de Chris que había sido su amiga en preparatoria.

—Buenos días Chris y señor…—Ángela le tomo lo saludo con un apretón de mano.

—Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto señor Cullen gracias por venir y apoyar a su hijo — Ángela le sonrió cordialmente.

—El no es mi papi, es mi amigo y el novio de mi mami —Chris le dijo a Ángela la cual se quedo sorprendida y enrojeció.

—Oh bueno…

—No pasa nada señorita Ángela —Edward dijo cordialmente.

—Muy bien en ese caso será mejor que pasen la clase está a punto de comenzar.

Imagino que la clase acabaría pronto pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver casi 20 padres sentados en unas sillas infantiles, no hubiera sido tan malo si hubieran pasado en el orden que quisieran pero lamentablemente era por abecedario y Chris era Swan…así que tuvo una larga espera por delante.

Edward pensó que solo tenía que pararse al frente y decir su nombre y su profesión pero no, tuvo que dar una explicación detallada de su trabajo y lo que hacía lo que le gustaba.

—Entonces estaba frente al gran oso y levante mi escopeta y PUM…—todos los niños y algunos adultos brincaron en su asiento—le di entre los ojos al oso— una niña pequeña empezó a llorar y se abrazo al pecho de su padre el cual miro mal al hombre que estaba hablando de su oficio.

—Muchas gracias señor Smith por hablarnos de su empleo de cazador—la señorita Ángela decidió intervenir— Pero hay que recordarles a los niños que hay que respetar la naturaleza —El señor Smith solo asintió sonrojado—El siguiente es Chris Swan, pasa Chris.

—Bueno… mi amigo _Edwald _es _doctol_ y_ cula_ niños.

—Que interesante Chris…señor Cullen el escenario es todo suyo—intento bromear Ángela.

—ehh... soy Edward y soy doctor…y trabajo en el hospital de Forks ¿Alguna pregunta? —Edward ya nos sabia que mas decir.

— ¡Yo, yo, yo!—una niña estaba levantando y brincando en su asiento— ¿pones _inquectiones?_

—Mmm….si —dijo Edward inseguro —pero solo si los niños están muy enfermos, prefiero dar medicina de uva o fresa. —los niños asintieron al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Y pones curitas de caricaturas?—pregunto otro niño.

—Sí. —el niño choco las palmas con su amigo de enseguida.

— ¿Das dulces?

Edward asintió y todos los niños gritaron contento.

—Muy bien señor Cullen, gracias por haber venido y hablarnos de su profesión.

Edward asintió y fue a sentarse en la pequeña azul que le correspondía, cuando llego Chris levanto su mano y la choco con él.

.

.

—Hola Cariño—Bella tomo a Chris en brazos y lo lleno de besos.

—Mami me llenas de babas—el pequeño rio.

—Lo siento bebe.

—Hola Ed—se acerco a su novio, le puso las manos en el pecho y lo beso.

—Mami… —jalo el pantalón de Bella interrumpiendo el beso—estoy cansado —levanto los brazos para que Bella lo agarrara, aun se sentía celoso cuando su mami se acercaba mucho a Edward. Bella se agacho a él y lo cargo, Edward hizo el intento de poner su mano en su espalda para dirigirlos al coche, pero el pequeño enredo las piernas en la cintura de su madre y Edward no pudo más que meter sus manos a los bolsillos.

.

.

— ¿Ya le diste las gracias a Edward?, Chris —Bella interrogo al pequeño al entrar en casa.

—No —el pequeño se acerco a Edward y lo abrazo —_Glacias Edwald._

—De nada Chris…los amigos se ayudan, ¿no?—el pequeño asintió y se fue a ver la televisión a la sala.

—Acompáñame—Bella tomo a Edward de la mano y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Bella lo acorralo contra la encimera y lo empezó a besar. Edward se quedo sorprendido por la reacción de su novia pero pronto le siguió el ritmo. El beso rápidamente se hizo demandante, Bella paso sus labios por la mandíbula de Edward y por el cuello, las manos de Edward se dirigieron dentro de la camisa de Bella y empezó a pasar sus manos por el vientre de ella.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que trabajar?—Bella hablo con voz entrecortada mientras se separaba de Edward.

—A las 6:00 de la tarde —La respiración de Edward también era errática.

—Bueno tal vez podríamos escaparnos un poquito cuando Chris tome sus siesta —Edward asintió mientras volvía a besar a Bella.

—Bien—Bella sonrió y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador.

Media hora después los tres se encontraban comiendo pechugas de pollo con ensalada y sopa.

—mami, no puedo _comelme _mi pollito, puedo comerme la sopita. —el niño retiro su plato de enfrente, no le gustaba el pollo.

—No amor, debes comerte todo.

—Yo lo puedo cortar por ti—interrumpió Edward a el niño, Chris lo volteo a ver con mirada suplicante de que no hiciera nada la cual Edward no noto, el pequeño solo puedo hacer un puchero y cruzar los brazos. Edward tomo el tenedor y empezó a picar la pieza de pollo en pedazos pequeños. Bella volvió a acercar el plato cerca de él.

—Ahora no tienes excusas come o no hay postre.

—_Glacias Edwald —_Chris empezó a comer sin ganas.

.

—Mi pancita está muy llena—Chris empezó a sobar su pancita, mientras la tocaba como tambor.

—No hagas eso o te dolerá el estomago.

— ¿_Pelo pol_ que?—el pequeño dijo suplicando—Además _Edwald _es _doctol _y me puede _culal._

—Pero si tú te sientes mal yo me voy a poner triste—Bella le dijo a su hijo.

—Entonces _mejol _no toco el _tambol_ con mi pancita.

—Así está mejor. —Bella dejo el último plato en el lavavajillas. Edward se asombraba de cómo Chris y Bella interactuaban —Casi es hora de tu siesta—Bella volteo a ver a Edward con una sonrisa recordándole lo que le había prometido, Edward se movió incomodo en su asiento—Vamos a ver la tele un ratito.

Pronto los tres se vieron sentados en el sillón de tres plazas con Chris en el medio mientras miraban "Bob Esponja". El pequeño tenía su cabeza en el regazo de su mamá, mientras Bella tenía su brazo alargado acariciando el cabello de Edward. Chris en algún momento se quedo dormido…al igual que Edward.

—Parece que Chris ya cayó en el mundo de los sueños—Bella intento bromear—Edward…Edward despierta —Edward se despertó del sueño que estaba teniendo con su novia muy asustado. Volteo a ver a Bella que estaba cargando a Chris —ya se quedo dormido, ve a la habitación.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras ambos se separaron pero a diferencia de Bella que iba a paso lento Edward iba prácticamente corriendo a la habitación.

Edward entro al cuarto de baño y se mojo con agua a la cara para despertarse mejor.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a Bella cerrando la puerta con seguro, en su mano traía un pequeño radio que servía para escuchar los ruidos de la habitación de Chris y saber si se despertaba.

Bella se acerco a paso lento moviendo sus caderas exageradamente a dejar al dichoso radio en la mesita de noche. Volteo a ver a Edward que aun estaba paralizado en la puerta del baño. Solo la cama los separaba.

Se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su blusa azul, Edward no apartaba la mirada de ella. La blusa desapareció en algún lugar de la habitación y llevo sus manos atrás para desabrochar su sostén, cuando sus pechos quedaron libres se acerco a la orilla de la cama y tomo a Edward del cinturón y la acerco a ella.

Saco su camisa de los pantalones y la alzo por su cabeza.

Bella lo tomo por los hombros para tirarlo al lado de ella en la cama luego se subió a su regazo y empezó a besar el pecho de su novio.

—Hoy fuiste el mejor novio del mundo—Bella lo mordió suavemente, Edward jadeo—además de ser el amigo de mi hijo—Bella siguió bajando más, empezó a acariciar la "v" que se formaba en su cadera—creo que te mereces un regalo.

Bella lo miro a los ojos solo los aparto un momento para abrir el botón del pantalón en un suave movimiento. Edward jadeo y cerró los ojos. Bella empezó a bajar el cierre lentamente.

—Bella….

— ¿Si?—Bella lo volteo a ver mientras lo acariciaba.

— ¿Qui-quien es el pa-padre de Chris? —

Bella se quedo paralizada en ese momento viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Edward nunca había hablado del padre de Chris con Bella, no lo veía necesario, no supo por que había hablado del padre de Chris justo en "_ese" _ momento, tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Bella se levanto del regazo de Edward en silencio y empezó a vestirse.

**Hola a todos, pues en mi país aun no son las doce así que aun sigue siendo viernes… Ya solo me faltaba el final pero no me podía concentrar y hacer nada: primero con la noticia de Kristen y Rob y luego me puse a ver las olimpiadas, en fin… pero aquí está el capitulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones.**

**La gran pregunta apareció…en este punto aun estoy pensando en cuál será la historia del padre de Chris. Tengo dos opciones y las dos pueden hacer la historia completamente diferente, tengo que pensarlo muy bien…Ustedes que opinan del padre de Chris ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?**

**También estaba pensando en hacer algunos Outtake. El primero sería algo así sobre cómo se conocieron Edward y Bella y como fue primera cita (en el primer capítulo di adelantos)… pero ¿no les da curiosidad? Como su opinión es muy importante para mí, pues les dejo esta difícil decisión a ustedes: Outtake o saber sobre el padre de Chris. El que tenga más votos será el siguiente capítulo. Si dejan un review o MP al final de su comentario me dejan algo así como "yo **_**quiero… **_**o si su comentario es solo para votar también es valido xD**

**Para los que leen Amor y Celos, se abran dado cuenta de que esta semana no actualice; púes con lo de la supuesta ruptura de "Robsten" yo estaba como con la actitud de ellos hacen lo que quieren con su vida pero como que con solo ser fan de Twilight te afecta aunque sea un poquito, así que no puede escribir nada de drama. Lo siento el miércoles actualizo asegurado.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos**


	6. El padre de Christopher

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoria.****  
**

* * *

**HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO, ASI QUE PROXIMAMENTE EL CAPITULO SERA MODIFICADO**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 6: El padre de Christopher.**

—_Bella…._

— _¿Si?—Bella lo volteo a ver mientras lo acariciaba._

— _¿Qui-quien es el pa-padre de Chris? —_

_Bella se quedo paralizada en ese momento viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Edward nunca había hablado del padre de Chris con Bella, no lo veía necesario, no supo por que había hablado del padre de Chris justo en "ese" momento, tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared._

_Bella se levanto del regazo de Edward en silencio y empezó a vestirse._

—Bella…amor…yo…lo siento…no debería de haber preguntado eso—Edward se acerco a Bella que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama abrochando su blusa, la abrazo por detrás y repartió besos por todo su cuello. Bella movió el cuello hacia un lado permitiendo un contacto mejor con Edward, Edward la abrazo más fuerte aun, sentía que un muro se había alzado entre ellos.

—Tengo que levantar a Christopher de su siesta…ya es tarde—Bella se levanto apartando los brazos de Edward de su cuerpo.

—Bella si dije algo mal yo… —Edward volvía a suplicar.

—No, no….Edward no digas nada…solo que wow—bella abrió los ojos sorprendida intentando bromear aunque en sus ojos aun se mostraba una sombra de tristeza —Si que sabes matar momentos Ed—le toco la mejilla—será mejor que te vayas, es tarde y tengo la cabeza hecho un lio—Bella le sonrió y lo beso castamente.

— ¿Estamos bien? —pregunto Edward, mientras se ponía su camisa y buscaba sus zapatos.

—Mmh—murmuro Bella, Edward se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?—Bella asintió y lo beso.

—Yo también —Bella puso su mano sobre la mano de Edward—Te prometo que te hablare del padre de Chris, solo dame tiempo.

—No, si no quieres hablar de él, no me importa.

—Creo que si queremos seguir avanzando en nuestra relación —Edward se dio cuenta que Bella le prometía con esas palabras una futura vida juntos—Es necesario que conozcas esa parte de la historia.

Edward confiaba en Bella y en su amor, pero una duda se sembró en el ¿aun amaba al padre de Chris? ¿Qué pasaría si el apareciera? ¿Bella lo dejaría y se iría con el papá de Chris? Porque la verdad él no sabía nada de la historia. El miedo y pánico lo lleno.

—Bella ¿Tu aun lo amas?—pregunto lleno de miedo, tenía que preguntarlo antes de irse pues la incertidumbre no lo dejaría estar.

— ¿A quién?—Bella estaba confundida por la pregunta de Edward.

—Al padre de Chris.

— ¿Qué? oh no…—Bella le sonrió —Le tuve cariño en su momento y tal vez pensé que lo amaba…pero ahora solo es un recuerdo que me dio el mejor regalo, a Chris.

Edward la miro a los ojos y en ella vio la verdad. La abrazo y enterró su cabeza en su cuello aspirando su clásico olor a fresas.

—No me siento cómoda hablando aun—Bella le regreso el abrazo pasando sus manos por arriba y abajo de de su espalda. Bella pensó que tal vez Edward se sentía celoso y lo trato de calmar.

—Lo sé…será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Ambos salieron juntos del cuarto con las manos entrelazadas, cuando pasaron por el cuarto de Chris vieron que estaba en el piso con sus hojas y crayones de colores.

—Chris, Edward viene a despedirse—ambos entraron al cuarto del pequeño.

— _Pelo ¿pol_ qué?—pregunto triste levantando la mirada del dibujo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, los adultos tienen que trabajar.

—Oww… _pelo _aun no _telmino _mi dibujo—señalo la hoja que estaba rayada.

— ¿Qué es?—Bella se acerco al pequeño aun sosteniendo la mano de Edward.

—Es un dibujo para _Edwald _—a Bella se le encogió el corazón y Edward sintió mucha emoción con el gesto del pequeño.

El dibujo eran solo manchones de diferentes colores pero la figura más alta en la parte superior tenía como una flama color rojo, ambos supieron de inmediato que era Edward y la otra figura era solo un borrón rojo con amarillo.

— ¿Qué estas dibujando Chris? —Edward se alegro de que el niño ya no le lanzara rayos láser al llamarlo así.

—_Ete eles _tu—señalo la figura con una flama en la cabeza —_y ete _soy yo con mi _tlaje _de Flash.

—Te está quedando muy lindo, tal vez me pueda quedar hasta que lo termines.

— ¿_Enselio?_

—Si —Edward le sonrio.

El pequeño solo hizo unos cuantos detalles precisos en el dibujo con muchos colores diferentes para que quedara perfecto según en sus propias palabras.

—Ten.

—Muchas gracias, Chris. Buscare un marco y lo pondré en mi consultorio.

Edward se despidió de Chris y bajo junto con Bella hacia la puerta, en donde los dos se quedaron en silencio. Bella se abrazo a si misma tratando de protegerse del frio que provocaba el crepúsculo.

—Nos vemos el viernes.

— ¿El viernes?—La voz de Edward sonó un poco chillona, Bella soltó una risita y poso su mano en el pecho de su novio.

—Sí, me gustaría que saliéramos a cenar solos…tú y yo, podría decirle a Rose que cuide a Chris y tener la casa para nosotros ¿Qué dices?

La sangre de Edward aumento unos grados al escuchar la proposición de su novia.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Ok—caminaron juntos hasta ponerse a un lado del auto de Edward— Y también podríamos…hablar de ya sabes.

—No te sientas obligada a contarme algo.

—Yo…quiero hacerlo—Edward intento interrumpir —pero ya no hablemos más, ya es tarde. Recuerda llamarme cuando llegues a tu casa en la mañana.

—Claro que si, novia—Edward uso su sonrisa torcida— te llamare a las cuatro de la mañana.

—No importa lo hora que sea—lo beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios— el viernes a las 8, recuérdalo.

—A las 8, muy bien —confirmo Edward

—Te amo.

—Te amo —Bella se aparto de él y Edward se subió a su coche partiendo hacia el hospital.

Cuando el coche desapareció, Bella se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que la televisión de la sala ya estaba prendida así que se imagino que Chris ya había bajado.

— ¿Chris, donde estas?—pregunto al no ver nadie en la sala, cuando iba a volver a gritar escucho ruidos en la cocina y se dirigió ahí, encontrándose con el refrigerador abierto — ¿Qué haces pequeño renacuajo? —sorprendió al pequeño que estaba tomando leche de la caja de cartón.

—Mami, no te escuche. —El pequeño estaba lleno de chocolate y además unos graciosos bigotes de leche.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso señorito.

—_Peldón_ mami—el pequeño le dio una sonrisa a su madre mostrando todos los dientes antes blancos ahora manchados de chocolate.

—Ahora usted señorito, me ayudara a limpiar el desastre de chocolate y tendremos que hacer una pijamada para sacarte toda esa azúcar.

Bella se acerco a su hijo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

— ¡Detente! ¡Detente!—Bella dejo de hacerle cosquillas, Chris intento calmar su respiración— ¿_polemos usal _la tienda de campaña?

—mmh…si, por qué no —Bella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su hijo. El pequeño salto en su lugar —Ahora a limpiar.

Bella y Chris construyeron la tienda de campaña dentro del cuarto del pequeño la llenaron de cobijas y almohadas, comieron emparedados, jugaron, vieron películas y leyeron cuentos. Chris no se había divertido así desde hace mucho, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su mami y que mejor forma que pasarla jugando. Bella pensó que sería muy difícil que Chris se durmiera, pero por las cosas que hicieron a las 10 ya estaba totalmente dormido en la alfombra sosteniendo su muñeco de spiderman que estaba usando.

Bella noto que estaba dormido, como el cuarto de Chris era un total desastre lo llevo a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama, volvió al cuarto de Chris por una pijama y luego cambio a Chris.

El pequeño se removió abriendo un poco sus ojos pero al ver a su mamá que le susurraba palabras tranquilizándolo se volvió a quedar dormido. Bella se lavo los dientes y se enjuago la cara, se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama junto a su bebé. El pequeño sintió el calor de su madre y rodo hasta poner su cabeza en el pecho de su mamá, suspirando alegre.

Bella sabía que desde que Edward había entrado a sus vidas algunas tradiciones habían pasado a segundo plano. Actividades como sábados de desvelarse o el domingo de pijama que hacían religiosamente cada semana ahora esos momentos que compartían los hacían solo una vez al mes o máximo dos veces.

Chris se sentía celoso y con la llegada de Edward toda su rutina había cambiado, tenía que compartir el tiempo de su mamá con prácticamente un extraño. Pero Bella daba gracias ya que parecía que eso estaba cambiando.

El jueves paso sin ninguna novedad, solo que Bella no dejaba de pensar en que le iba a decir a Edward sobre el padre de Chris.

Después de dejar al pequeño en el jardín de niños se dirigió a su trabajo, Edward le llamo para decirle que ya estaba en casa y para confirmar lo de la cena del viernes.

En la tarde se dedico a leer un escrito que le habían mandado para editar mientras el pequeño dormía su siesta, cuando despertó se dedicaron a jugar y luego cenaron.

—Cariño—Bella lo llamo mientras le ponía shampoo en el cabello, Chris jugaba con las burbujas de la tina —mañana te quedaras con Rose.

— ¿_Pelo_ _pol_ qué?—Chris hizo un puchero, miro a su mamá.

—Bueno…por que mañana voy a salir a cenar con Edward—Bella siguió masajeando su cuero cabelludo haciendo espuma en el cabello de Chris.

— ¿Puedo _il_?

—Lo siento Chris es solo para adultos, pero… que tal si cuando vaya por ti vamos a Mcdonald's.

— ¿con una cajita feliz?

—Si

—Entonces si—El pequeño sonrió y siguió jugando.

.

.

El viernes después de comer y bañar a Chris, Bella preparo una pequeña maleta con las cosas que podría necesitar Chris en su estadía con Rose.

— ¿Me puedo _lleval_ esto?—Chris traía consigo seis muñecos en sus brazos.

—Cariños solo iras por una noche—al pequeño se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas —Bien, pero solo dos —El pequeño se sumergió en la tarea de seleccionar los juguetes que se llevaría.

— ¿Puedo _llevalme _esto?—Ahora traía algunos juegos de mesa.

—No cariño… Emmett tiene juegos en su casa.

—Bien —el pequeño se fue pisando fuerte y un poco enojado a seguir escogiendo sus juguetes.

—Nos vamos Chris —Bella término de cerrar la pequeña mochila de Chris y juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Rosalie.

.

.

—Te portas bien, has caso a Rosalie, te amo—Bella lo abrazo.

—Yo también te quiero mami.

—Gracias por cuidarlo Rose, si necesitan cualquier cosa me llamas.

—No te preocupes Bella seguro que nos divertiremos ¿verdad Chris?—el pequeño asintió.

—Muy bien, me voy. Adiós cariño, te extrañare.

Bella se dirigió a su casa para arreglarse.

A las ocho en punto Bella bajo a abrir la puerta ante el insistente sonido de golpes en la puerta. Era Edward.

—Siempre llegas puntual —Bello lo beso y lo invito a pasar —solo necesito ir por mi abrigo y cerrar la casa.

Media hora después se encontraban en un restaurant de comida mexicana disfrutando de algunos aperitivos.

—Nunca había venido a este lugar—Bella tomo un sorbo de su cerveza —prefiero esto que los restaurantes elegantes.

—Es bueno variar—Edward tomo un totopo con salsa poniéndose rojo en un instante — ¡Diablos! Esto esta picoso. —Bella se rio un poco de él, pero le paso su bebida después de que Edward se acabara la propia.

.

—Me encanta salir contigo solo…por qué puedo hacer esto—Edward la beso apasionadamente, mientras ponía su mano en el muslo de Bella.

—Hay que pedir la cuenta—Bella dijo con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y sus pupilas dilatadas.

Después de pagar fueron caminando de la mano hacia el coche. En el camino fueron en completo silencio cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Pronto llegaron a casa y Edward abrió la puerta de Bella para ayudarla a salir.

— ¿quieres algo de tomar?—pregunto Bella cuando entraron a la casa.

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien—respondió Edward.

Bella se sentó a un lado de él y le entrego su bebida. La mirada de ambos se quedo conectada, esperando que alguien hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

—Conocí al padre de Chris en la universidad —Bella recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y miro hacia el techo recordando todo.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Edward confundido, pensó que estaban en el mismo canal de pensamiento pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

—Iba en mi segundo año de literatura, lo conocí en una fiesta de fraternidad—Edward no hablo, dejo que Bella contara la historia para que se desahogara. — Empezamos a hablar me pareció un buen chico, ambos tomamos demasiado y pues tuvimos sexo, amor perdón si te incomoda esto.

—No...No—Edward negó con la cabeza y el tomo de la mano—continua por favor

—Empezamos una relación pero ya no tuvimos sexo, queríamos ir despacio y ver hacia donde iba la relación, su nombre era Alec y estudiaba arquitectura, cuando cumplimos seis meses de novios, volvimos a tener relaciones en alguna ocasión no tuvimos precaución y quede embarazada, le di la noticia y dijo que no era de él.

—Hijo de pu…

—Sí que lo era. Sus padres pensaron que yo era solo una interesada en su dinero, lo obligaron a que se casara conmigo, obviamente al ver como rechazaba a su propio hijo y casi decir que yo era una zorra me di cuenta que no lo amaba. Charlie y Renné me apoyaron. Me dijeron que no había necesidad de casarme y más aun cuando la familia de él me había insultado.

— ¿Te casaste con él?

—No, nunca…cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo, Alec falleció en un accidente en moto —Edward se quedo pálido ante el rumbo de la historia. —Sus padres quedaron devastados, no volví a saber de ellos hasta el nacimiento de Chris, ya que Renné los llamo—sonrió irónicamente—Cuando vieron a Chris se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo parecido que era a su padre.

— ¿Pero nunca he escuchado a Chris hablar de ellos como cuando habla de Charlie y Renné?

—Supongo que su mente de niño no los considera sus abuelos porque nunca vienen a visitarlo ni conviven con él, solo en sus cumpleaños el mandan algún juguete caro. También tienen una cuenta de ahorro para él, pero nunca he tocado nada de ese dinero, le daré esa responsabilidad a Chris cuando sea un poco mayor.

—Wow…

—Lo sé.

— ¿Chris tiene alguna foto de él?

—Tiene un álbum entero…sus abuelos me lo dieron cuando Chris era muy pequeño. Hay veces que lo encuentro mirándolo por horas las fotos… pero nunca lo ha nombrado por papá.

— ¿Nunca le has preguntado el por qué?

— No me gusta obligarlo a hablar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos Edward tratando de digerir todo, Bella tratando de calmarse hablar de los abuelos de Chris aun la hacía ponerse furiosa y le hacía recordar exactamente dos años atrás cuando…

Edward se acerco a ella y empezó a besarle el cuello dirigiéndose a su oreja en donde mordió el lóbulo suavemente. Bella olvido en lo que estaba pensando y se dispuso a sentir.

Edward sujeto su cara entre sus manos y la beso ferozmente. Se separo de ella y se levanto del sillón ofreciéndole la mano.

—Vayamos a la habitación.

Bella tomo su mano y paso sus manos por el cuello de Edward para después volver a tomar sus labios, entre tropiezos llegaron a la habitación.


	7. Outtake: Ojos Chocolate

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Outtake. Ojos Chocolate.**

Su madre, Esme Cullen le había sugerido, bueno más bien exigido que se inscribiera en alguna actividad pues esta alegaba de que se pasaba todo el día en el hospital y cuando salía solo iba a casa a dormir. Esme Cullen sabía que su hijo quería tener más práctica pues apenas estaba comenzando, pero los dobles turnos que tomaba en el hospital, le iban a traer consecuencias a su hijo.

Así que ese miércoles, Edward Cullen se encontraba en una sala de la biblioteca lleno de gente aburrida. Soltó un bostezo el _"Club de lectura"_ aun no comenzada y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Le gustaba leer, estudiar medicina había hecho que su gusto por la lectura aumentara.

El libro que iban a leer todos juntos parecía un poco interesante. Decidió sentarse en una silla que estaba una esquina del fondo mientas todos los participantes iban llegando. Abrió el libro y empezó a hojearlo.

—Parece ser que el grupo ha aumentado, ¡Eso es maravilloso!—Hablo una mujer al frente, tal vez era la organizadora—Muy bien creo que ya somos todos…que tal si abrimos nuestros libros en la pag…

La puerta que daba acceso a la sala en el que se encontraba fue abierta.

—Lo siento mucho por el retraso…—Edward levanto su rostro del libro para ver quien era la dueña de esa dulce voz.

Sujetando el pomo de la puerta estaba una chica joven y alta con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta. Su pecho subía y bajando por la respiración rápida de la chica.

—Adelante pasa—la organizadora rodo los ojos y contesto con voz molesta.

Edward volvió su vista al libro.

—Hola… está ocupado este asiento—Edward volvió a levantar su mirada y junto a él estaba la chica que acababa de llegar tarde. La miro a los ojos y se perdió en el profundo color chocolate de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? no…adelante—Edward quito su mochila del asiento que señalaba la chica. Edward paso su mano por el cabello sumamente nervioso, se sentía extraño junto a esa chica.

—Por cierto soy Bella Swan—le extendió la mano sonriente.

—Edward Cullen—tomo su mano, sintió un cosquilleo extraño. Bella le sonrió y se agacho a tomar para tomar su libro.

—Este libro me encanta—dijo para sumergirse en la lectura. Edward solo la miro embelesado.

.

.

Bella llego tarde como siempre, Edward siempre se sentaba en su lugar habitual en la esquina del fondo. La siguió con la mirada para ver como se sentaba en los asientos de enfrente. Estaba hablando con una señora de unos cincuenta años un poco pasada de peso, cuando Bella lo miro levanto la mano y lo saludo desde lejos con su sonrisa característica. Edward le regreso el saludo.

Edward siempre se sentaba en el miso lugar con la esperanza de que ella se volviera a sentar junto a él como el primer día. Pero no, al siguiente miércoles, el día del club de lectura, Bella se sentó justo al frente y así paso lo mismo por los siguientes miércoles.

Edward la observaba siempre desde la distancia, no se atrevía a hablarle. Algunas veces se sentía con el valor de volver a hablarle pero ella siempre era la primera en salir prácticamente corriendo. Era la última en llegar y era la primera en irse.

Pero hoy era probablemente la última vez que la viera, se tragaría todos sus miedos y la invitaría a salir, ¿qué era lo peor que pudiera suceder?

Ese miércoles llego a la misma hora de siempre y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Los minutos pasaban y ella no entraba por la puerta. Abrió el libro y volvió a leer el final, pero no podía concentrarse. Miro su reloj en la muñeca y se dio cuenta que habían pasado diez minutos. Miro a su alrededor pensando que tal vez no se había dado cuenta cuando llego, pero ella no estaba. Todos estaban sumergidos en la lectura, así que con un suspiro de resignación se sumergió en su libro.

Pero la puerta principal se abrió con un estruendo, y ahí apareció Bella Swan que de nuevo venia con la respiración agitada por haber corrido del estacionamiento hasta la sala de lectura. A Edward el corazón le volvió a revolotear en el pecho. Las manos le volvieron a sudar y empezó a recordar el discurso que le iba a decir a Bella el cual olvido en cuanto la vio entrar.

Bella no le dirigió ninguna mirada solo se acerco a la organizada a la cual le dirigió unas cuantas palabras, Bella asintió y se sentó en su lugar casi enfrente, saco su libro y empezó a leer.

Edward suspiro frustrado, Bella no le había dirigido ninguna mirada.

—Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere empezar con el debate sobre el libro? ¿Qué tal usted señor Cullen?— ¡Mierda! Ni se acordaba de que iba el libro.

.

.

—Gracias por haber participado chicos, espero que la experiencia haya sido grata para ustedes—la organizadora se despidió de todos al acabar el Club de lectura—La próxima semana iniciamos un nueva lectura a los que les interese pueden acercarse conmigo.

Edward miro como Bella revisaba su teléfono celular y abría los ojos sorprendida, luego empezó a guardar sus cosas rápido. Edward respiro profundo, puso su libro bajo su brazo y se acerco a una Bella atareada.

—Hola Bella.

— ¿Edward? Hola—Bella le respondió mientras se pasaba la correa de su bolso por su cuello para que quedara cruzada.

— ¿Tienes prisa?—pregunto al ver que Bella miraba la puerta.

—Solo un poco ¿Necesitas algo?—Bella lo miro fijamente clavando sus ojos chocolate en el, Edward no supo que decir.

—Yo...eh…—Bella sonrió dándole ánimos—Me preguntaba…. ¿si tú querías salir conmigo? —Edward sentía que estaba empezando a transpirar.

—Mmh… ¿como una cita?—Bella levanto su ceja.

—Si…bueno…no…digo…solo si tú quieres que sea una cita.

Bella recordó lo que le había dicho su madre, ella aun era joven y debería de salir con chicos. Tal vez podía salir con Edward como amigos, aunque tal vez cuando le contara sobre ella, el saldría despavorido como los otros hombres con los que había salido por las citas que le había organizado su madre. Edward parecía un buen chico y además le había atraído desde el primer dia.

—Sí—Bella le sonrió.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Edward.

—Si quiero salir contigo. —Bella le volvió a sonreír. A Edward le encantaba eso. Edward le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Cuándo te parece bien?—Edward estaba realmente emocionado. Bella repaso su agenda mentalmente

— ¿Qué tal el viernes a las 8:00?— ¿El viernes? Eso era muy pronto, pero Edward no quiso desaprovechar ningún momento.

—Está bien, ¿paso por ti?

—No, mejor nos vemos ahí —Edward quería que fuera una cita en todos los aspectos ;quería recogerla de la casa de sus padres o de su departamento, cenar y luego volver a dejarla, pero no se podía tener todo. Pronto Edward le sugirió ir a un nuevo restaurant de comida tailandesa a lo cual Bella acepto. Se despidieron los dos con un abrazo y ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

.

.

Edward esperaba ansioso sentado en una mesa de aquel restaurante en donde se encontraría con Bella, por los nervios había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado, ya iba por su segundo vaso de agua. Edward apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y agarro su cabeza. Debía de controlarse. Estaba sumamente nervioso, nunca en ninguna cita lo había estado tanto. Bella le importaba, de lo poco que la conocía sabía que era una mujer que muy pocas veces se encontraban, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Así que suponía que esa era una señal importante.

—Aquí esta su mesa señorita—Edward levanto la cabeza y vio a una Bella sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola—Edward se paro en ese instante, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso —Espero no venir demasiado elegante—Bella se separo de Edward. Hasta ese momento Edward se dio cuenta en cómo iba vestida, llevaba un vestido color hueso que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, con un escote tipo corazón, Edward retiro la mirada rápidamente de ese lugar.

—Hola, te ves muy linda —Bella se sonrojo.

—Tú también te ves…lindo—ambos sonrieron por el adjetivo. Edward ayudo a Bella a sentarse y los dos se quedaron en silencio observándose.

— ¿Sabes?…no sé nada de ti más que tu nombre—Bella puso su servilleta en sus piernas.

—Bueno ¿qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé…lo que tú quieras—Bella rio, pensó un momento— ¡Ya se! ¿Cuántos años tienes y de que trabajas?

—Eso es fácil—se recostó en la silla y puso su dedo en la barbilla—Tengo 26 años y estudie medicina, tengo unos pocos meses trabajando en el Virginia Mason Hospital, acabo de graduarme.

—Wow, eso es asombroso—Bella se acerco a la mesa— ¿Qué especialidad?

—Pediatría, pero por el momento estoy en emergencias. ¿Ahora cuéntame de ti?

—Bueno, tengo 24 años, estudie literatura y trabajo en un pequeño periódico que acaba de comenzar como editora y a veces escribo algunas columnas…déjame ver…también trabajo en una editorial, ellos me enviaron al club de lectura para ver la aceptación del libro.

—Dos trabajos y tan joven…eso si es admirable ¿Además te acabas de graduar, no? Lo digo por tu edad.

—Bueno, me gradué un año antes que mis compañeros por algunas cuestiones personales.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en más preguntas para hacerse.

— ¿Eres soltera?

—Edward, si no fuera soltera no hubiera salido contigo—rio— ¿Eres tu soltero?—le siguió el juego.

—Tienes razón—rio Edward— y también soy soltero.

Los dos siguieron preguntándose cosas y haciendo pequeños chistes sobre la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, cuando llego la comida ambos comieron en silencio mandándose risas y miradas mutuamente.

—Me divertí mucho esta noche Edward—Bella tomo la mano de Edward entre las suyas, Edward la apretó en acuerdo.

—Yo también—Se encontraban parados fuera del restaurant a un lado del coche de Bella.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya—Bella señalo su auto, separando su mano de la de Edward.

— ¿Quieres volver a salir?—pregunto nervioso.

—Me encantaría—Bella le volvió a sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. Cada vez que miraba a Edward no podía evitar hacerlo.

— ¿Qué te parece el próximo viernes?

—Perfecto—los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos—Es tarde.

—Si—Edward salió de su aturdimiento—Tienes razón.

Ambos no sabían qué hacer, los dos se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un abrazo torpe. Se separaron nerviosos.

—Adiós Edward—Bella se volvió a acercar y le dejo un beso en su mejilla—Nos vemos el viernes.

— ¿En dónde?—Bella busco en su bolso y extrajo una pluma y un pequeño papel. Escribió unos cuantos números y se lo entrego a Edward.

—Es mi número…por qué no me llamas para concretar —le guiño, mientras se dirigía a su auto. Edward sonrió emocionado.

_2° cita_

—Hola—Bella se acerco nerviosa a Edward, hoy le contaría un gran secreto.

—Hola Bella— se acerco a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo durante más tiempo del permitido en unos amigos.

—Estas realmente hermosa hoy—Edward la halago, hoy no quería que fuera una cita de amigos, quería que fuera una cita de dos personas que podían llegar a una relación romántica.

—Gracias—Para esta cita, Edward había elegido un restaurant mucho más elegante que la vez anterior.

Pronto un mesero llego con una botella de vino y les sirvió en sus copas.

—Es un lugar muy lindo.

—Lo es—Edward no apartaba la mirada de ella, tomo su mano entre las de ella. Bella entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y sonrió tímida. Edward sentía que iba a explotar de la emoción.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?—pregunto Bella tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación.

—Ya sabes, lo normal. Aun tengo que estar en urgencias algunos meses antes de que me den mi propio consultorio —Edward no le importaba hablar de su trabajo, solo quería que Bella le contara toda su vida. Tal vez era un poco loco, pero desde la anterior cita y conocer algunas cosas de ella, se dio cuenta de que se estaba empezando a enamorar — ¿Y a ti como te fue la semana?

—Oh bueno…también me fue bien… esta semana trabaje desde casa, es uno de los beneficios de ser editora—le guiño.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas parecidas, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, cada uno tenía que confesar algo y eso los mantenía en suspenso.

El mesero retiro los platos de comida y volvió a rellenar sus copas.

—Bella tengo algo que decirte—Empezó Edward nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…— ¡Diablos! Se estaba comportando como un adolescente—Me gustas y me gustaría intentar algo contigo, no se a donde nos llevara, tengo intensiones serias contigo. Me gustas de verdad.

Bella se quedo callada por un momento, no sabía que decir, las palabras no le salían. Ella sentía lo mismo que Edward.

—A mí también me gustas, Edward—le sonrió, Edward tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano—Pero me gustaría que fuéramos lento.

—Todo lo que quieras.

Bella nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, decir que estaba enamorada de Edward era muy pronto. Pero lo que si podía decir es que sentía una conexión muy profunda con él. Pero aun era muy pronto para empezar una relación. Edward tenía que saber lo ms importante de ella y eso sería la prueba.

Se siguieron acariciando por varios minutos más. Las caricias se sentían tan naturales, como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Bella tomo el último sorbo de su copa para darse ánimos.

Edward sostenía su mano mientras hacía círculos con su pulgar.

—Edward, tengo que decirte algo antes de que esto que tengamos vaya más lejos.

Edward se irguió en su silla y la escucho atentamente.

—Tengo un pequeño, su nombre es Christopher, tiene cuatro años.

Que no se sorprendió seria mentira, que casi se ahoga con el vino también, la idea lo asusto un poco no hay que mentir.

—…y debo decirte que mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y antes que cualquier hombre está el.

Edward se quedo sorprendido, en su mano derecha sujetaba su copa. Miro con los ojos abiertos a Bella. Era algo que no se esperaba ¿un hijo?

—Edward di algo…

— ¿Un hijo? Wow no me lo esperaba ¿por eso te tuviste que graduar antes?—Bella asintió incapaz de articular ninguna palabra — ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Bella carraspeo.

—Tiene tres.

Edward quería decirle que no le importaba que tuviera un hijo, eso la hacía una mujer ejemplar, ahora entendía muchas cosas de las cuales le había hablado. Se dio cuenta que tendría que luchar el doble por el corazón de Bella. Iba a tratar de conquistarla a ella y a su hijo, pero las palabras no le salían.

—Es aún muy pequeñito.

—Sí, sí lo es…—Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos—Edward basta—él la miro sorprendido—Te puedes ir, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—No sé de que hablas—la miro interrogante.

—Los hombres huyen despavoridos cuando saben que tengo un hijo, es por eso que no tengo citas.

— ¿Y quien dice que voy a salir despavorido?—la miro sonriente.

—Yo…emm…

—Bella—él la tomo de la barbilla para que se miraran a los ojos—Te admiro…eres una gran mujer, y sería un loco si te dejara partir. Amare a tu hijo, tanto como estoy seguro que te amare a ti.

—Edward yo…

—Bella no me des ninguna promesa, solo te estoy diciendo que me estoy enamorando enserio de ti. —Los ojos de Bella empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas—voy a ser lo posible por ganarme el corazón de ambos.

—Gracias Edward, eres un gran hombre—Bella se limpio una lagrima que salió involuntaria de su ojo. Edward tomo sus manos y las beso.

—La gran mujer aquí, eres tu Bella. Lo dije de verdad, te admiro.

.

.

—Gracias por esta noche, Edward.

De nuevo estaban fuera del restaurant junto al auto de Bella.

—Gracias a ti—volvió a tomar sus manos y beso sus nidillos — ¿Cuándo podre conocer a Chris?

—No lo sé… aun es muy pronto, puede que Chris confunda las cosas, además apenas nos estamos conociendo recuerdas.

—Tienes toda la razón, Bella quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿quieres ser…?

—Edward espera, no te precipites, nos estamos conociendo, ¿qué tal si mañana decides que no quieres estar conmigo?

—Nunca diría eso—Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—A lo que me refiero es que hay que ir lento, no quiero apresurar las cosas. Mis actos no solo tienen consecuencia para mí, sino también para mi hijo.

—Cierto.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

—Tengo que ir a casa, Chris debe estar despierto esperándome.

Edward acorto la distancia entre ellos y bajo la mirada hacia Bella la tensión entre ellos era muy grande, podían sentir sus respiraciones.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo besare?—Edward levanto su mano y toco la mejilla de Bella.

—He esperado toda la noche para que lo hagas—Bella le sonrió y poso su mano en la mejilla de Edward.

Edward tomo eso como su señal para acercarse a Bella. Bella levanto la mirada y se puso de puntitas, mientras Edward bajaba su cara y la tomaba de su cintura acercándola más. Estaba nervioso, se acerco lentamente, Bella paso su lengua por sus labios anticipándose al momento. Sus labios se tocaron y sintieron que todo el mundo tembló a su alrededor.

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutándose mutuamente, Edward mordió el labio de Bella, para pedirle permiso para profundizar el beso. Bella acepto, una nueva sensación la embargo cuando el beso subió de tono.

Siguieron besándose por unos minutos, hasta que la respiración de ambos empezó a fallar. Edward posó su frente contra la de Bella.

—Sera mejor que me vaya.

—Sera lo mejor—Edward la beso castamente y mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Se separaron.

— ¿Por qué no concretamos otra cita?

—Me parece genial, te llamo mañana. Chris debe de estar esperándote—Bella asintió y se sintió feliz al saber que Edward aun sin conocer a su hijo se preocupaba por él.

—Adiós.

—Adiós—Bella se subió a su auto y vio por el espejo retrovisor como la imagen de Edward se iba haciendo más pequeña.

Edward miro como el coche de Bella se perdía en la distancia. Se dirigió a su coche y se subió. Aunque solo le había dicho a Bella que le gustaba, la verdad es que ya la quería. Se miraba en un futuro con ella y con Chris. Solo esperaba que la vida y Bella le dieran la oportunidad de demostrar su amor.


	8. Gruñido de dinosaurio

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoria.****  
**

* * *

**HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO, ASI QUE PROXIMAMENTE EL CAPITULO SERA MODIFICADO**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá.**

**Capitulo 7: Gruñido de dinosaurio**

Estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño, después de hablar sobre el padre de Chris, Edward y Bella habían tenido una magnifica noche amándose mutuamente. Pero ahora los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, decidió voltearse y seguir durmiendo. Y lo hubiera logrado, si no fuera porque alguien jalo la cobija dejándola totalmente desnuda.

—Edward—dijo con la voz ronca y moviéndolo sutilmente del hombro — ¡Edward!—dijo un poco más alto.

—Mmh—Edward siguió en posición fetal tapado hasta la nariz, volteado al lado contrario de Bella.

—Eres un bruto, me has quitado la cobija.

—Mmh —Edward murmuro y siguió durmiendo.

—Tengo frio—Empezó a jalar la cobija para taparse, pero Edward uso su fuerza para que la cobija no le fuera arrebatada. —Cariño—Bella hablo melosa en su oído.

—Mmh—Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cariño—se acerco a él y beso su oreja—Cariño—siguió dando besos por el lado expuesto de la cara de Edward, este al sentir los labios de su novia se volteo para quedar frente a ella pero aun con los ojos cerrados, Bella siguió besándolo —abre los ojos—pidió, Edward lo hizo e hizo el amago de tumbarla a su lado—¡Oh no Edward Cullen!, levántate, ya que no me dejaste dormir, ahora tu tampoco lo harás.—Se alejo de él y con la fuerza que tenia le quito la cobija a Edward, dejándolo desnudo al igual que ella. La hizo una bola y la puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

— ¡Bella! ¡Por favor!—Edward cubrió sus ojos somnolientos con el dorso de su brazo.

—Nada de por favor—Bella su puso su bata y amarro el nudo para cerrarla—Si no me dejas dormir cuando somos novios, no me quiero imaginar cuando estemos casados.

Bella se quedo paralizada en su lugar al escuchar lo que había pronunciado. Edward quito su brazo de sus ojos y la miro también sorprendido, aunque por dentro estaba bailando de la emoción.

—Me voy a bañar—Bella hablo nerviosa, mientras revolvía en sus cajones para buscar un cambio de ropa interior—Tenemos que ir por Chris le prometí que iríamos a McDonald's —Camino a paso rápido hacia el baño sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a Edward.

Cuando estuvo en la seguridad del baño, Bella cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella.

¡Dios mío! Que había dicho, se recrimino. Ya casi tenían un año de noviazgo y nunca habían hablado de casarse o de vivir juntos. Ella ya se estaba adelantando a los hechos. Pero es que se sentía tan natural, que hasta ya parecían un matrimonio a los ojos de los demás. Obviamente ella quería casarse con Edward, pero no sabía qué opinaba él ¿y si por su gran bocata todo se arruinaba? Ahora no era solo ella la que estaba involucrada con Edward, Chris también ya lo miraba como un amigo. Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Tendría que hablar con Edward y pedirle que olvidara lo que acababa de decir.

Necesitaba relajarse así que dejo sus cosas en un estante del baño y se metió a la regadera.

Edward seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño que se acababa de cerrar.

Se levanto de la cama e hizo un baile de la victoria silencioso. Por fin ahí estaba la señal que necesitaba para pedirle a Bella que se casara con él. Desde hace algunos meses la idea le rondaba diariamente, pero no tenía el valor pues no sabía con certeza los deseos de ella. Además de que había un diablillo que parecía no estar de acuerdo con la relación de ambos.

Aunque se moría de ganas de entrar con ella y pedirle que se casaran en ese momento, era muy pronto, tanto en su relación, como en la relación que apenas estaba formando con Chris. El niño apenas lo estaba empezando a soportar, quería que lo viera por lo menos como un mejor amigo, aunque el se moría de ganas de que lo tratara como un padre. Además tenía que poner en orden su vida: quería tener un trabajo con un horario estable, quería tener su propia casa (pues su departamento era muy pequeño y lo rentaba), quería acabar de pagar su coche, ahorrar y por supuesto quería tener el anillo perfecto y la ocasión perfecta.

Por la reacción de Bella supuso que ella se encontraba no muy feliz al hablar abiertamente de lo que quería. Así que se dirigió hacia el baño y entro.

Aunque Bella trato de que fuera un baño relajante, aun seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la conversación que habían tenido hace unos minutos, se sentía más tensa aun. Cerro la llave de la regadera y recargo su cabeza contra el azulejo de la pared. Sintió unas manos frías en sus hombros. La piel se le puso de ganilla y si era posible se tenso aun más.

—Estas muy tensa—Afirmo mientras le empezaba a dar un masaje.

—Algo así—la voz de Bella sonó nerviosa, no pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a Edward tan pronto. Edward aparto el cabello de Bella y empezó a depositar suave besos en su hombro. Bella soltó un suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, el bajo sus manos y las poso en su vientre dibujando pequeños círculos con ambos pulgares.

Edward la tomo por la cintura y la volteo quedando cara a cara. Acaricio su mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano y se acerco a ella para besarla. Bella lo tomo por los brazos para no resbalar. Edward mordió su labio inferior, Bella jadeo y Edward aprovecho para profundizar el beso. Bella ya no aguantaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, así que paso sus brazos por el cuello de Edward y empezó a jugar con el cabello de su nuca. Edward puso sus manos en su trasero y la levanto, Bella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su novio mientras sus labios se movían en un seductor baile. La apretó contra su pecho y ambos jadearon. Edward la apoyo contra la pared y entro en ella lentamente mientras sus frentes estaban unidas y se miraban a los ojos.

—Te amo—hablo Bella entre jadeos—Perdón por lo que dije.

—Shhh…no digas nada—Edward la volvió a besar con ansiedad mientras se movían juntos.

.

.

Edward se encontraba contra el lavabo rasurándose, mientras Bella se encontraba sentada en la tapadera del W.C mientras se aplicaba crema en su cuerpo. Ambos estaban totalmente en silencio después de la escena de pasión que habían tenido en el baño.

— ¿Cariño?

— ¿Sí?—Edward aparto la mirada del espejo solo por un segundo para ver a Bella, luego siguió rasurándose.

—Siento por haber dicho lo que dije y haberte puesto en una situación incómoda —Bella no lo miro en ningún momento, mientras ahora se ponía crema hidratante en los brazos.

— ¿Sobre qué cosa?—Edward se hizo el desatendido.

—Ya sabes…

—No, no sé.

— ¡Edward! —Bella le grito avergonzada.

—Hey cariño —Edward se acerco a ella y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura —No tienes que pedir disculpas —Tomo las manos de Bella y entrelazo sus dedos—A mi me encanta la idea de casarme contigo—Bella lo miro sorprendida —No tienes por qué contestarme ahora, se lo que me vas a decir _que aun es muy pronto—_imito el tono de Bella.

Bella asintió y tomo el rostro de Edward entre sus manos, se acerco a él y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

—Te amo, Ed.

—Yo también te amo, cariño.

.

.

— ¡Mami!—Chris grito cuando vio a su madre en la sala de la casa de su tía Rosalie. El pequeño corrió hacia su madre que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola, corazón—Lo apretó contra su pecho y le dio un beso tronador en su mejilla.

—Hola Chris —Saludo Edward.

—Hola _Edward —_ se saludaron chocando sus puños. Rosalie miraba la escena extrañada, no era un secreto que el pequeño no era admirador de Edward. Miro a Bella interrogante y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que hayas desayunado —le dijo Bella a su hijo.

— ¿_po qué?_

—Recuerda lo que te dije Mc…

— ¡McDonald's! —grito emocionado.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, despídete de tu tía Rose ¿Y Emmett?—le pregunto lo ultimo a Rosalie.

—Hoy fue al gimnasio.

—Adiós tía _Lose—_El pequeño se bajo de los brazos de su mamá y abrazo a Rosalie.

—Adiós pequeño, espero que te hayas divertido —El pequeño asintió.

.

.

Chris pasaba su mirada entrecerrada entre su mamá y Edward mientras jugaba con su juguete nuevo que venía con su _cajita feliz_. La pareja mantenía sus muestras de afecto al mínimo cuando estaban junto al pequeño, pero ahora no podían dejar de estar toqueteándose inocentemente.

Bella le dio una papita a Edward en la boca.

—Ah—El pequeño abrió la boca, para que le dieran también una papita, Bella rodo los ojos y saco una de la bolsita —No, tu no…Edward—señalo el pequeño. Edward miro al pequeño sin saber que hacer —Ah —volvió a decir el pequeño, Edward miro a Bella y esta se encogió de hombros, Edward agarro con precaución una papita y le puso un poco de Cátsup y se la dio a Chris en la boca, el pequeño hizo un extraño ruido _"un gruñido de dinosaurio"_ y sonrió feliz mientras masticaba exageradamente.

— ¿Puedo _tenel un dinosauio?_

—Los dinosaurios no existen, Chris. —respondió Edward.

— ¡Pero la _señolita _Ángela, nos enseño un libro con dinosaurios! —replico Chris.

—Cariño—lo calmo Bella —lo que Edward quiere decir, es que los dinosaurios se acabaron.

— ¿Cómo? —Chris era un niño muy curioso, pero toda su curiosidad era saciada por Ángela en el jardín de niños, pero ahora el niño estaba obsesionado con los dinosaurios y no dejaba de hablar de ellos.

—Pues bueno…dicen que cayó un meteorito.

— ¿Qué es un meteoito?

—Es una roca gigante que hay en el espacio.

— ¿Y qué pasa si cae uno? —El pequeño se asusto.

—Chris no te preocupes, ahora hay unos laser que los rompen antes de llegar —mintió Edward, el pequeño respiro aliviado.

— ¿Puedo _subime _a los juegos?

—Acabas de comer, espera un ratito.

— ¡Ay mami!—el niño dijo trise.

—Solo cinco minutos—prometió Bella, el niño suspiro.

— ¿Cómo lo metieron? —Señalo la gran estructura que llegaba casi hasta el techo.

—En pedacitos y luego lo armaron aquí dentro —el niño la miro sin entender — ¿Te acuerdas de tu cama que no cabía por la puerta? —El pequeño asintió —Recuerdas que Edward metió los pedacitos de la cama y luego los armo en tu habitación, pues así lo hicieron. —el niño sonrió satisfecho por las respuestas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, de fondo se escuchaban las risas de los niños que estaban en los juegos.

— _¿Edwad?_ —Pregunto el pequeño con la mirada en su juguete — ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta mi mamá? —Edward se ahogo con el gas de su refresco. Bella golpeo su espalda dulcemente, mientras le sonreía.

—Yo…eh…—Edward nunca se espero esa pregunta por parte de Chris. Ahora Bella al ver como Edward no contestaba, lo miro con una ceja levantada. —Yo…

— ¿_Po_ qué te gusta mi mami, _vedad_? —el niño lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Amo a tu mamá —dijo Edward con convicción.

— ¿Entonces?—el niño puso su mano en su mejilla y ladeo su cabeza, haciendo una cara chistosa.

—Pues cuando miro a tu madre, me siento feliz —el niño asintió —me pongo nervioso —_tal como estaba en ese momento_. Pensó —siempre quiero estar con ella y además siento maripositas en la barriguita —Edward estaba sonrojado, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo no siento mayipositas, siento escalabajos.

—Cariño ¿qué intentas decir?—Bella abrazo a Edward mientras miraba a su hijo, el pequeño suspiro.

— ¿_puelo tenel _novia_?_ —El pequeño suspiro. Bella miro todo rojo, ¿quién era esa niña que le quería quitar a su bebe y lo hacía suspirar tan tristemente?

—Cariño —Bella carraspeo —Eres muy pequeño para tener novia.

— ¿_Entontes cuando? _—Chris sentía todo lo que Edward dijo por Summer, era una niña muy bonita. Mike le dijo que le tenía que pedir que fuera su novia, pero él no quería.

—No lo sé, pero cuando seas grande yo te diré cuando. —Bella le sonrió y acaricio su cabello.

— ¿Puedo il a jugar? —el pequeño olvido rápido de lo que estaban hablando.

—Ve —Bella le dio una nalgada suave a su bebe cuando se paro, el pequeño rio divertido mientras corría a los juegos. Bella siguió con la mirada a su hijo hasta que se metió a la piscina de pelotas.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto Edward preocupado.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco cabreada, alguien intenta robarme el amor de mi bebe —ambos rieron, Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla, dirigió su mirada hacia los juegos, observando a Chris. Bella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward — ¿Por qué tienen que crecer tan rápido? —Bella suspiro melancólica —Recuerdo cundo me tenía que levantar en las madrugadas cuando lloraba.

—Es el ciclo de la vida, cariño —Edward beso el tope de su cabeza.

—Extraño la sensación de tener a alguien pequeñito en mi vientre, debería tener un bebe —Bella bromeo.

—Tal vez yo podría ayudarte a concebirlo—Edward le siguió el juego, mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas juguetón. Su mano se dirigió hacia el bolsillo trasero de Bella, posándola ahí.

—Ja Ja, muy gracioso Cullen.

Bella se levanto y se dirigió al área de juegos al ver que Chris le hacía unas señas para que lo fuera a ver. Edward negó riendo,_ como es posible que tuviera semejante mujer a su lado. _ Tal vez hizo algo muy bueno en su vida pasada que ahora se le está recompensando.

Chris le grito emocionado que se acercara y Edward también se encamino hacia donde estaban y vio a Bella que lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas. Edward sonrió torcido mientras se acercaba.


	9. ¿Por qué yo no tengo eso?

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoria.****  
**

* * *

**HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Proximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 8: ¿Por qué yo no tengo eso?**

— ¿Y te _acueldas_ cuando _Edwald se cayó?—_el pequeño le dijo a su mamá entre risas.

—Claro que si me acuerdo bebe —Bella rio con ganas. Edward solo se pudo encoger en el asiento del copiloto.

_Chris había entrado a los juegos y le pidió a Edward que lo esperara en el final del tobogán para que lo agarrara. Edward espero pacientemente a que Chris subiera hasta lo más alto y que luego se bajara por el tobogán, pero el niño al tener las piernas tan cortas tardo bastante en llegar hasta arriba. Edward se canso asomo por el tobogán pero ningún niño venia, miro alrededor y vio que Bella estaba agachada anudando las agujetas de una pequeña. Edward se puso de espaldas al tobogán y vio como el pantalón que usaba Bella se ajustaba a todas sus curvas, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. _

_Bella termino y le sonrió a la niña pelijorra la cual le regreso la sonrisa, la pequeño volvió a correr hacia sus padres. Bella se levanto y miro hacia Edward, el cual tenía su sonrisa torcida característica. Bella solo negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él._

_La mirada de Bella cambio._

— _¡cuidado! —solo alcanzo a decir, cuando Edward sintió que era golpeado en la espalda, por suerte cayó en la colchoneta que había para proteger a los niños, pero nadie lo pudo salvar del silencio que se instalo en el área de juegos._

—_Edward ¿etás bien? —Chris se acerco a él con la cara llena de angustia. Bella también se acerco a él._

— _¿Estás bien?—repitió la misma pregunta que Chris, aunque aguantándose las ganas de reír._

—_Mmh…si —Edward intento levantarse del suelo, Bella y Chris lo ayudaron. Edward sintió dolor en su espalda baja._

— _¿Quieres ir al médico?_

—_No está bien, Chris sigue jugando, yo me voy a sentar un ratito—le sonrió al niño y le despeino el cabello._

—_No…ya no quiero jugar. —Chris tenia lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos —Ya me quiero ir a casa.— El pequeño estaba asustado, pensaba que había lastimado fuertemente a Edward._

—_Vamos bebe, no pasa nada, Edward se va a sentar un ratito y va a estar bien._

—_No…no quiero jugar, quiero irme —Bella ayudo a sentar a Edward y Chris lo abrazo. Bella suspiro._

—_Bien, recoge tu juguete y vámonos._

_Los tres iban caminando rumbo al estacionamiento, cada vez que Edward caminaba soltaba un quejido. Bella ya no pudo aguantar la risa y empezó a reír. El pequeño al ver que su mamá reía, también empezó a reír. Pronto las risas tímidas se convirtieron en un ataque de risa por parte de Bella._

—_Lo siento…lo siento—dijo tratando de calmarse._

— _¿Mami? ¿De qué nos reímos?—pregunto Chris subiéndose a su silla._

—_De Edward cariño —dijo Bella, Edward la miro con el ceño fruncido._

—_Ah… ¿Cuándo se cayó? Fue divertido —Empezó a reír el pequeño_

Bella y Chris seguían en silencio pero de vez en cuando soltaban risitas.

—Bella…por favor—suplico Edward.

—Lo siento cariño, pero debes de admitir que fue divertido. —se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward—te mirabas lindo sonrojado.

—Yo no me sonrojo, tú te sonrojas.

—No es cierto —Bella se cruzo de brazos.

—Mami _palece _ un tomate cuando se pone _loquita._

—Gracias Chris. —Bella le dijo sarcástica a su hijo bromeando.

—Así es Chris, loquita y rojita.

— ¡No! Loquita, no loquita—Edward rodo los ojos, para el niño era obvio que aun no podía pronunciar bien.

Por el resto del camino los tres se mantuvieron en silencio mientras avanzaban por las calles. Cuando se estacionaron fuera de la casa de Bella, ella se dio cuenta de que había una persona fuera de la casa de ella.

—Edward—su novio volteo —cuida a Chris un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quién es mami? —Chris pregunto al ver al hombre en la puerta.

—Solo esperen dentro del coche —Bella no espero a una réplica y se bajo del coche. El hombre que estaba en la puerta miro hacia ella y le sonrió amablemente.

—Buenas tardes ¿Señorita Swan?

—Buenas tardes—respondió amable pero precavida, Edward miraba todo absorto, listo para saltar del auto si Bella necesitaba ayuda —soy yo, que desea.

—Soy el Asistente del señor Collins—le extendió la mano, Bella la tomo recelosa.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Bella se cruzo de brazos.

—El señor Collins me ha enviado a que le de esta invitación. —Bella tomo entre sus manos, el sobre que contenía un papel que a simple vista parecía caro.

— ¿Qué es?

—La próxima semana se celebrara el cumpleaños número 70 del señor Collins. El señor los espera ese día.

—Bien, gracias por el aviso. Pero dígale que no iremos —Bella hizo el intento de regresarle la invitación.

—Lo siento señorita, no puedo aceptarlo de nuevo, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo. ¡Oh ya recordé algo! —El hombre metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y saco un sobre amarillo —La señora Florencia le manda esto.

—Yo no puedo aceptar nada que venga de esa familia.

Bella intento darle los sobres al mensajero.

—Señorita Swan, el señor Collins está muy enfermo, le pido que vaya a esta reunión, si no es por usted, hágalo por su hijo.

—Usted no tiene el derecho de meter a mi hijo en esta conversación.

—Solo le estoy dando un consejo, Señorita Swan —Bella no contesto, tratando de calmarse —Me retiro, que pase buenas tardes. El hombre cruzo la calle mientras se subía a un deportivo caro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza molesta mientras miraba el auto partir, abrió el segundo sobre y se encontró con lo mismo de siempre, dinero. Los abuelos de Chris, le enviaban dinero como si ella fuera la niñera. Le hirvió la sangre.

—Mami, ¿quén era el _señol_?—Chris abrazo las piernas de su madre.

—Solo un amigo cariño—acaricio el cabello de su hijo, rememorando los duros momentos que tuvieron que pasar los primeros dos años de su vida.

—Vamos dentro. —Bella sintió como sus dedos eran entrelazados con otros, miro hacia arriba y miro a Edward que la miraba preocupado, sonrió y se paro en puntitas para darle un suave beso. Si no fuera porque la compañía de Edward le daba fuerza junto con su hijo, en ese momento ya estuviera llorando.

.

.

—Voy a mi habitación, en un momento bajo ¿Puedes cuidar a Chris? —le pregunto a Edward, que estaba sentado en el sillón, aun adolorido por la caída.

—Claro que si amor, y Bella…—ella lo volteo a ver —tomate el tiempo que necesites.

—Claro, gracias.

Bella subió a la habitación, cada vez que se alejaba más de sus hombrecitos, se iba derrumbando poco a poco y para cuando llego a su habitación las primeras lágrimas estaban saliendo a la luz.

.

.

— ¿Mi mami esta _tliste_? —pregunto Chris preocupado.

—Claro que no pequeño, solo necesita un tiempo a sola.

— ¿Cómo cuando yo no _quielo_ que nadie juegue conmigo?

—Exacto, ¿quieres un poco de leche? —el pequeño asintió. Edward se levanto con dificultad y se aventuro los ocho pasos que lo separaban de la cocina. Cuando paso por las escaleras estuvo tentado a subir y estar con Bella, sabía que la visita de ese hombre la había afectado de sobremanera. Pero también sabía que Bella era un alma solitaria y que estos momentos a sola, le harían un bien.

Mientras la leche de Chris se calentaba en el microondas, Edward se decidió por un café, cuando las dos bebidas estuvieron listas se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala.

— ¿Qué estas mirando?—le pregunto Edward a Chris, al ver que tenía el control, le entrego su vaso entrenador con la leche.

—Animalitos en la selva.

Edward miro junto con Chris el documental de animales en el África.

—_Edwald_ ¿_Po_ qué yo no tengo eso? —el pequeño señalo la pantalla. Edward miro hacia la televisión y miro a mujeres de alguna tribu totalmente en toples.

—Chris ¿no estabas viendo animales? —Edward hablo nervioso.

—_Pelo _ es el mismo canal. ¡Yo quiero uno!

Como se le explica a un niño de cuatro años que él no puede tener senos y que el tendrá otras cositas, era casi tan vergonzoso como la charla de sexo cuando fuera grande.

—Chris, eso son cosas de niñas, los hombres no pueden tener unos…de esos.

—_Pelo_ Mike tiene dos chiquitos.

—Eso es imposible —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No es _cielto_ el me enseño fotos.

—Mira Chris, los pechos son de mujeres.

— ¿Bubis?

—Si… eso —Como era posible que un niño de cuatro años hiciera que se sonrojara.

—Pero las mamás solo tienen y sirven para tomar leche, mi mami tiene dos —mostros sus dos pequeños dedos —Pero yo no quiero unas bubis —el niño frunció el ceño. Edward se sonrojo ante como el niño nombrara los senos como si nada.

— ¿Ah no?—Edward pregunto intrigado.

—No, yo quiero un perro —el pequeño volvió a señalar la pantalla en donde salía un perro sarnoso, demasiado delgado y sin la mayoría de su pelo, parecía que era la mascota de la tribu.

—Menos mal, ya estaba preocupado —Edward rio nervioso, mientras se tomaba su café con la mano temblorosa.

Chris lo seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido sin entender.


	10. Bigote

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoria.****  
**

* * *

******HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 9: Bigote**

_Bella subió a la habitación, cada vez que se alejaba más de sus hombrecitos, se iba derrumbando poco a poco y para cuando llego a su habitación las primeras lágrimas estaban saliendo a la luz._

.

Por que cuando todo parecía más tranquilo volvían a aparecer ellos. Tome aquella foto que estaba en mi mesita de noche, en aquella foto tomada por Charlie, fue la primera fotografía de Chris, unas horas después de haber nacido. En ella aparecía yo, aun con la bata del hospital mirando fijamente embelesada un pequeño bultito enredado en una frazada azul de cochecitos.

_Estaba sentada en el lujoso sillón de cuero negro de el departamento mansión de Alec, mi novio, el estaba estudiando Arquitectura y era mayor que yo dos años, sus padres eran muy ricos, ellos le habían regalado ese departamento, se podría decir que ya tenía la vida asegurada._

—_Cariño, toma tu té —Alec apareció frente a mí con un vaso de té helado, mientras el se sentó a un lado de mi con su copa de vino tinto. Me abrazo por los hombros y me acerco a él._

—_Gracias —lo tome entre mis manos y di un gran sorbo, tenía la garganta seca. Era hora de decir la verdad. Sentía que el bolso que estaba a mi lado estaba a metros de distancia de mí._

— _¿Segura que no quieres una copa de vino?_

—_Segura. —Sabía a donde nos llevaría esa copa de vino, a un lugar de su habitación, además necesitaba estar sobria para la noticia que le iba a dar._

—_Estas muy tensa— Alec empezó a pasar su nariz acariciándome la mejilla, pronto los roces se convirtieron en besos por mi mejilla mi oreja y mi cuello. Alec giro mi rostro y me beso, desesperadamente dándome a entender lo que quería, los nervios no me dejaron seguirle el ritmo._

—_Alec —intente detenerlo, pero él me volvió a besar, esta vez sí le correspondí, se separo de mi y se quito la camisa. Se subió al sillón e hizo lo mismo conmigo, me volvió a besa frenéticamente mientras sus manos se fueron a mi blusa intentando quitarla, yo me tense —Alec espera, necesito decirte algo. —me separe completamente de él._

— _¿Que pasa nena? Lo que sea puede esperar. —intento volver acercarse a mí, me separe de él, se sentó molesto en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, bufo._

—_Necesito decirte algo —hable nerviosa, a partir de ahora nuestro futuro cambiaria._

—_Pero si es algo tonto de la universidad puede esperar —hablo aburrido._

_Me voltee hacia mi bolso y lo abrí sentí que tenia metros y metros de profundidad y que las dos pruebas que traía conmigo estaban hasta el fondo. Los toque con las manos, ahí estaban las pruebas, las pruebas que había revisado cuatro veces si las traía conmigo, dos al salir de casa y dos veces al llegar al departamento después de ocho intentos de tocar la puerta y quedarme con la mano suspendida. _

_Saque la primera prueba, un sobre amarillo con los análisis, la puse sobre mis piernas._

— _¿Estas enferma?_

_Negué con la cabeza, mientras seguía escondiendo la cabeza casi dentro del bolso, tome la segunda prueba aquel bastoncito que me confirmo todo por primera instancia. Escondí la prueba bajo mi manga. _

—_No, no es eso._

— _¿Entonces qué es?—le extendí el sobre amarillo y él lo vio con curiosidad. Mi corazón latía furiosamente. Alec me mío receloso mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría, aunque fueron unos segundos para mi fueron como horas, leyó lentamente toda la hoja hasta al final para leer el resultado que yo me sabía de memoria._

_PRUEBA HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE_

_(PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO) RESULTADO: POSITIVO_

—_Debes de estar bromeando —soltó de repente al verme lleno de furia, yo negué con la cabeza. Esa era la última reacción que esperaba de él. _

—_No lo estoy— le entregue la segunda prueba, el test de embarazo que me había hecho hace tres días._

— _¿Y quién es el padre? Porque yo no lo soy —dijo seguro mientras metía los resultados y la prueba al sobre. Su respuesta me había enojado._

— _¿Cómo que quien es el padre? ¡Tú eres el padre!—le grite molesta._

— _¿Yo? —se rio cínicamente —si fuiste tan…ya sabes, de meterte conmigo la primera noche, quién sabe con cuantos te abras metido —Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa, todo el nerviosismo por aclarar las cosas se torno en furia, en furia hacia aquel hombre que negaba a su hijo._

— _¡Serás cabrón! —Lance mi puño contra él, le di directo en su mejilla, nadie me ofendería ni a mí y mucho menos a mi hijo._

—_Ese derechazo no te quitara lo zorra. —se empezó a sobar la mejilla que se estaba tornando morada_

— _¡Cállate Alec! Eres un estúpido, un imbécil, este bebe es tu hijo y tu lo rechazas. ¿Pero sabes qué? No quiero que te acerques a mí ni a él cuando nazca. El a partir de ahora es solo mi hijo. —Me levante de mi asiento y tome mi bolso para salir de ahí._

—_Un bastardo sin padre._

— _¡Cállate, maldito cabrón!—la rabia en mi hizo que le aventara la copa de vino que había dejado en la mesita. Por suerte la esquivo (pues habría terminado presa) —cuando te arrepientas y llegue arrastrándote como las lombrices ya será muy tarde._

_Me di media vuelta y salí de esa casa. Aunque me había mostrado valiente hacia solo unos minutos, cuando llegue al coche y me senté frente al volante las lágrimas empezaron a surgir. _

_¿Qué voy a hacer con un bebe y sola? ¿Qué van a decir de mí mis padres? ¿Podre ser una buena madre, que tal si no lo soy? ¿Qué tal si mi bebe no me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él? Mis manos se apoyaron en mi ya no tan plano vientre de dos meses._

_Tres meses después, mientras me encontraba estudiando para mi examen de la literatura en Latinoamérica, llamaron a mi puerta. Me levante con dificultad de mi cama, pues mi vientre de cinco meses ya pesaba mucho, según en palabras de mi doctor iba a ser un niño muy grande y muy saludable. Pase por el espejo y mire mi reflejo, tenia ojeras, la noche anterior no puede dormir pues tuve un antojo tan fuerte por hot cakes con helado y salsa picante. _

_Volvieron a tocar el timbre con insistencia._

— _¡Ya voy! —grite para que dejaran de tocar, los vecinos se molestarían. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver las personas que estaban frente mí. Aquellas personas con rasgos italianos, piel de porcelana, cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar además de portar ropa de diseñador. Podrían pasar como hermanos, pero no lo eran, eran los padres de Alec._

—_Buenas tardes señor y señora Collins —dije amablemente, estos no sonrieron solo me dirigieron una mirada despectiva y me recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, parando más tiempo del necesario en mi barriga._

—_Necesitamos hablar con usted —pasaron sin ser invitados a mi casa._

—_Claro —no los invite a sentarse — ¿Qué quieren?—no intente ocultar que me molestaba su presencia. Apoye mi cadera en un librero._

—_Que mala educación Isabella — aja. Pensé. —Ya nos enteramos del…asunto —volvió hablar Florencia refiriéndose a mi embarazo, levante mi ceja—No podemos permitir que tu irresponsabilidad afecte a mi familia._

— _¿Mi irresponsabilidad? Estoy consciente que fui irresponsable, pero no fui la única, sabe para que haya sexo se necesitan dos personas, así que Alec es tan responsable como yo —Florencia Collins se horrorizo al escucharme nombrar la palabra de cuatro letras._

—_Eres menor de edad y esto sería un escándalo pues Alec es ya un adulto legalmente, sabemos que tu condición te llevo a esto, no tenias que llegar a un embarazo para obligar a mi hijo a que te de dinero._

— _¿Cuál condición? —Estaba a punto de soltar palabrotas, ¿acaso era lo que me estaba imaginando?_

—_Sabemos tu situación económica, Isabella. Vienes de un pueblito que nadie conoce, tu padre es jefe de policía, tienes una beca. Es obvio que buscaste la manera más fácil de recibir dinero y tener buena posición._

—_A mí nunca me importo el dinero de su hijo y de ustedes —dije entre dientes —Y si vienen a mi casa solo para insultarme, les pediría que se retiraran antes de hablar a la policía, como saben mi padre lo es —encamine mis paso hacia la puerta._

—_Vas a casarte con Alec._

—_Ni loca —les conteste rápidamente, abrí la puerta de un solo golpe._

—_Tendremos que hacer una cena con tus padres para planear el compromiso._

—_No va a haber compromiso, ni boda._

—_Y por supuesto la recepción tiene que ser antes de que nazca el niño._

— _¡Señora, escúcheme! —Florencia dejo de parlotear —No va a ver boda, no me voy a casar con Alec, el rechazo a mi hijo, lo insulto a él y a mí, al igual que ustedes lo están haciendo conmigo. El ha dejado de ser el padre de mi hijo desde el momento en el que me pregunto ¿Quién era el padre?_

—_Isabella, no sabes lo que dices, puedes divorciarte de él, unos meses después._

—_Vivir junto a la persona que llamo a su hijo bastardo, no señora. Sera mejor que se vayan ahora._

—_Isabella, piénsalo —El señor Collins que se había mantenido en silencio me entrego una tarjeta—tú no tienes la estabilidad emocional y económica de mantener a un niño sola—hice el error de ver sus profundos ojos, —tienes tres días para pensar sobre la propuesta ve a mi oficina si acepta —estuve a punto de flaquear en mis convicciones —Si no es así, nos olvidaremos de ti y tu de nosotros, ese niño no tendrá ningún parentesco con nosotros —Lo ultimo me hizo a volver reforzar mis pensamientos._

—_No hay nada que pensar, Señor Collins, no cancele ninguna de sus citas por mí. —Cerré la puerta en sus caras. Estaba molesta, muy molesta._

_Tome el teléfono y marque el número de mi antiguo hogar._

—_Hola cariño —respondió una voz maternal al otro lado._

— _¿Mami?_

— _¿Bella, Cariño? ¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada._

—_Más o menos —la voz se me rompió a final._

—_Bells, me preocupas ¿paso algo con el bebe?—Charlie y Renné habían aceptado la llegada de un nuevo integrante a nuestra pequeña familia. Al principio se habían sentido muy decepcionados, pero aun así me siguieron apoyando y esperaban ansiosos que el bebe naciera._

—_Los papas de Alec vinieron —empecé a llorar. Malditas hormonas._

—_Oh, oh ¿Te hicieron algo? —su voz de madre a la defensiva salió a la luz._

—_Solo me llamaron interesada y casi me obligaron a casarme con su hijo. _

— _¿Y aceptaste?_

—_Claro que no —sorbí mi nariz — Espero no volverme a cruzar con ese bastardo nunca más._

—_Cariño, si tú no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, en dos meses iremos a Seattle para quedarnos hasta que nazca nuestro nieto._

—_Gracias má._

—_De nada Cariño._

_Renné y yo seguimos hablando por un par de hora más, luego hable con Charlie otros minutos, pues él no era una persona de muchas palabras._

Obviamente no fui a la cita con el señor Collins, los días siguientes insistieron en que nos viéramos en algún lugar, después de que no les contestara el teléfono, dejaron de insistir. Pero cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo recibí aquella noticia. Tome otra foto que estaba en mi buro esta foto era de hace un año, en esta aparecían Chris y Charlie en un pequeño barco de madera pescando espalda con espalda, Chris traía puesto un gracioso salvavidas naranja y un sombreo verde, estaba concentrado en su caña de pescar. Sonreí.

—_Bella— Renné entro a la sala de mi apartamento donde estábamos Charlie y yo viendo la televisión, aunque el que la estaba disfrutando era Charlie pues estábamos viendo un documental sobre la pesca. Mis padres tenían una semana en mi casa_

— _¿Qué pasa? —mire sobre mi hombro, y me preocupo la mirada de Renné, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta._

—_Me acaban de llamar._

—_Lo sé, he escuchado el teléfono ¿Quién era? —pregunte ansiosa._

—_Un amigo de tu ex novio. Félix. _

— _¿Qué quería? —Renné no me decía nada._

—_Primero necesito que te calmes, no te vayas a alterar —Charlie bajo el volumen de la televisión, miraba fijamente a mi madre, sabía que el también estaba preocupado._

—_No me voy a preocupar, madre._

—_Muy bien, Me llamo el amigo de tu ex, para decirme…que….que Alec tuvo un accidente._

— _¿Está bien? —pregunte alarmada. Renné cubrió su boca con la mano y negó mientras empezaba a sollozar, supe inmediatamente cual había sido el desenlace de ese accidente._

_Un día antes del funeral recibí una llamada explicita en donde no se me pedía, se me __**exigía **__que no me acercara ni al velatorio, ni al funeral del que fuera el padre de mi hijo._

Esos días posteriores me sentí mal, no por mí, sino por Alec, que no pudo conocer al hermoso ángel que es Chris. Deje el portarretro junto al que había tomado antes. MI celular vibro, era un mensaje de Renné, diciendo hola.

.

—_Bells, es la cosa más bonita que he visto —Charlie miraba embelesado a su nieto, Christopher Swan. —Tiene tu nariz. —toco con la punta de su dedo la punta de la nariz de mi hijo, el cual hizo un gracioso puchero con sus labios, pensé que iba a llorar, pero se acurruco mejor en mis brazos._

_Christopher había nacido un 13 de marzo del 2008 a las 8:23 de la mañana. _

— _¿Y mamá? —aunque estaba cansada por todo el asunto del parto, no podía dejar de ver a mi pequeñito. _

—_Creo que fue a hacer una llamada._

_Justo en ese momento entro Renné, que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Qué traes en manos mujer? —bromeo Charlie, conocía bien a mamá._

—_Nada Charles —papá bufo al escuchar a Renné —Hola pequeñín —toco el cabello negro azabache de Chris. —Bells, tienes visitas._

— _¿Quién? —mis amigos y algunos profesores de la universidad ya habían venido a visitarme. Tocaron la puerta y Renné se acerco a abrirla._

—_Buenas noches Isabella —Saludaron Florencia y Bernardo Collins._

—_Buenas noches —saludamos cortésmente Charlie y yo. Renné se encontraba en una esquina totalmente feliz del acercamiento._

_Los cinco nos quedamos en silencio._

— _¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?_

—_Christopher Swan —los padres de Alec, se mostraron decepcionados al escuchar el apellido._

—_Es un pequeño muy guapo, se parece a Alec cuando era un recién nacido. Si es así, será un niño muy tranquilo —trato de sonreírme, aunque el gesto parecía más una mueca mal hecha._

—_Gracias._

_Los meses siguientes fueron muy amables, pero cuando mis padres se fueron de nuevo a Forks y yo me quede sola con mi pequeñito, voltearon su máscara de amabilidad._

Unos pasos ligeros, pequeños y rápidos junto con otros más pesados se escucharon por la escalera. Escuche risas y unos gritos llenos de diversión.

— ¡Chris! No corras por las escaleras.

— ¡_Etoy glande!_

—No Chris, no entres al cuarto.

La puerta se abrió de repente y ante mi apareció mi niño con su cabello negro que estaba cambiando a castaño y sus ojos azules, totalmente rojo por el esfuerzo físico.

— ¡Mami!—mi pequeño me abrazo por la cintura — ¿Ya no _tas tiste?_

—No estaba triste cariño, solo quería pensar un ratito —bese sus cabellos repetidamente.

—_Edwad _pensó que _quelia_ unas bubis, _pelo yo queyia un pello—_el pequeño rio.

— ¿Así que eso pensaba Edward? —Mire divertida a Edward que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación totalmente sonrojado.

—Bueno, es una historia divertida. —Edward sonrió tímido. Reí y negué con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de mi par.

—Mami ¿sabes lo que_ quello_?

— ¿Qué mi amor?

—Un bigote como el _lito Chalie_ —el pequeño uso su dedo índice para formar un bigote sobre su boca y moverla graciosamente.

—Claro que si amor, lo que sea para el pequeño de mamá.


	11. Abrazos poderosos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 10: Abrazos poderosos.**

—_Edwad pensó que quelia unas bubis, pelo yo queyia un pello—el pequeño rio._

— _¿Así que eso pensaba Edward? —Mire divertida a Edward que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación totalmente sonrojado. _

—_Bueno, es una historia divertida. —Edward sonrió tímido. Reí y negué con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de mi par._

—_Mami ¿sabes lo que quello?_

— _¿Qué mi amor?_

—_Un bigote como el lito Chalie —el pequeño uso su dedo índice para formar un bigote sobre su boca y moverla graciosamente._

—_Claro que si amor, lo que sea para el pequeño de mamá._

.

—Te Amo mamá —Chris abrazo a su mamá, sentía que su mami necesitaba ese abrazo para decirle que todo estaba bien, no sabía que pasaba, pero desde que ese señor había hablado con su mami, ella estaba muy extraña, sentía que él era el único que podía hacer sentir mejor a su mamá. Se acurruco en los brazos de ella y aspiro su dulce olor a galletas de chocolate.

Bella abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, ella necesitaba como nunca ese abrazo y esas palabras que le había dicho su pequeño… era como si le hubiera leído la mente. Un nudo se empezó a formar en su garganta.

—Yo también te amo bebe—Bella beso a Chris en la cabeza y lo sentó en su regazo mientas lo mecía.

Edward a su vez se acerco a Bella y a Chris y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, beso los cabellos de de su novia y vio como a el pequeño niño se le iban cerrando sus ojitos poco a poco.

.

.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a cargarlo hasta su cuarto?—pregunto Edward en susurros mientras Bella se levantaba con el pequeño durmiente.

—No, solo ayúdame a quitar las cobijas de nuestra cama — Edward sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar esa frase, rápidamente acomoda la cama y Bella acostó al pequeño, Edward le quito sus diminutos zapatos y su chaqueta mientras Bella ponía almohadas a su alrededor.

— ¿Para qué son las almohada? —pregunto Edward curioso.

—Son para que no se caiga de la cama, se mueve mucho mientras duerme.

—Oh… pues creo que eso lo heredo de ti —Edward intento bromear, Bella lo miro con la boca abierta, mientras se sonrojaba, le pego juguetonamente en el brazo.

—Calla Anthony.

—Oye, no me nombres así. —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Deja de molestarme —replico, Edward bufo por lo bajo, ambos se quedaron en silencio —Necesito hablar contigo, ¿vamos a la sala? —Bella se acerco a Edward y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Edward y lo beso dulcemente.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunto Edward cuando se separo de ella, sus manos estaban en su cintura.

—No, creo— La frente de Bella se arrugo.

—Está bien—Edward abrazo a Bella. Ella se separo de Edward y antes de salir juntos de la habitación se percato de que Chris estuviera bien, dejo un beso en frente, Edward acaricio el cabello del pequeño, se imagino él como el padre de Chris, su pecho se hincho de alegría.

Ambos bajaron tomados de las manos hacia la sala.

— ¿Quieres algo para beber?—pregunto Bella al llegar al ultimo escalón.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

Cuando Bella regreso con una taza humeante de café, se acurruco contra Edward con su espalda en su pecho y subió sus piernas al sillón. Cuando se acerco más a Edward, este se quejo.

—Soy la peor de las novias —Bella se separo un poco de él.

— ¿Por qué dices eso cariño?

—Estas lastimado y no te he ofrecido ni una pastilla para el dolor.

—No te preocupes Bells, en realidad tome una pastilla mientras estabas en tu cuarto, ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Pues no importa, pero bueno… tal vez… le podría ofrecer un masaje, señor Cullen—dijo con voz sugerente, pero antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, Bella puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios —Pero tal como me dijo, parece que se encuentra mejor, así que será mejor que retire mi oferta—Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Bells—Edward se quejo como niño pequeño mientras hacia un puchero, Bella no pudo aguantar la risa y se sintió liberada de esa opresión en el pecho que sentía desde una hora atrás.

—Me has convencido —Edward sonrió —Pero más tarde —lo beso de nuevo, mientras se acurrucaba otra vez contra él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Edward acariciaba el cabello de Bella, mientras ella sorbía su café y pensaba en cómo decirle a Edward sobre los abuelos de Chris, un estremecimiento la sacudió.

— ¿Estás bien nena?—Era ahora o nunca.

—Tengo que pedirte un consejo. —Bella dejo su taza vacía en una mesita y cambio su postura para ver a Edward.

—Claro.

—Veras… ¿Recuerdas al hombre que estaba cuando llegamos?

—Como no olvidarlo, arruino nuestra tarde.

—Ni que lo digas…él es el asistente del abuelo de Chris. —Edward asintió para que continuara —Pues bien, me trajo una invitación para una fiesta, es el cumpleaños de él.

—Eso es genial cariño, no me dijiste que Chris estaba distanciado un poco de ellos.

—No, no es nada genial, es terrible.

—Bella, no entiendo

—¡Me siguen tratando como si fuera la niñera de mi propio hijo! Me dieron otro sobre con dinero.

—Cálmate Bella, recuerda que Chris está dormido arriba.

—Lo siento—paso sus manos por su cabello.

—Bella, no entiendo nada.

—Yo…yo… —Bella suspiro —En cuanto me quede sola en Seattle y Chris tenía sólo cuatro meses pidieron su custodia —la voz de Bella se rompió.

—Cariño —Edward intento acercarse a Bella, pero ella extendió su mano para que se detuviera.

—Fue horrible Edward…estaba sola y ellos se aprovecharon de eso, tuve que ir hasta los tribunales para que no me separaran de mi hijo.

—Bella yo no sabía…

—Inventaron mil cosas de mi…si no fuera porque Charlie es policía y conoce buenos abogados, ¡Chris hubiera ido a una casa de acogida o a una casa hogar mientras sucedía este problema! Y yo no me hubiera perdonado eso.

—Amor—En esta ocasión Bella se permitió estar entre los brazos de Edward.

—Estuve a punto de perder a mi bebe, Edward y todo por la culpa de ellos—Bella se sostuvo de la camisa de Edward mientras lloraba en su pecho. Edward solo la sostuvo en sus brazos, como momentos antes Bella lo había hecho con Chris.

—Pero ahora Chris está contigo…

Bella se separo del pecho de Edward más calmada.

—Tenía todo en mí contra—Edward limpio los restos de lágrimas de Bella. —Era estudiante universitaria, becada, sin trabajo y viviendo sola en una ciudad sin familiares. Ellos…ellos eran y son asquerosamente ricos. Si no fuera por Jenks, el abogado que encontró papá, no sé qué hubiera pasado. El es el padrino de Chris—sonrió Bella.

—Y ahora todo está bien —Afirmo Edward.

—Sí, creo… cuando no pudieron quedarse con Chris nos dejaron tranquilos por unos dos años.

— ¿Volvieron al ataque? —intento bromear.

—Oh, claro que si, a los dos años volvieron a solicitar la custodia, pero en esta ocasión la solicitud fue rechazada y. Sé que están tratando de ganarse a Christopher a base de regalos y quieren volver a poner sus garras sobre él. Pero sabes, creo que se porque lo hacen, quieren suplir a su hijo con Chris.

— ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del abuelo de Chris?

—No lo sé, al principio lo primero que le dije a ese hombre es que no iría, pero me dijo que Bernardo, el abuelo de Chris, estaba enfermo.

— ¿Y le crees?

—No lo sé, Edward. Puede que sea mentira pero y si es verdad, que tal si es la última vez que tiene Chris para acercarse a su abuelo, si, fue la peor persona del mundo, pero no quiero que Chris crezca sin haber convivido con sus abuelos paternos.

—Te amo, eres demasiado noble—la beso en los labios.

—Tengo que preguntarle a Chris su opinión, aunque es pequeño, es muy inteligente….pero…. ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

— ¿Enserio? ¿No es un asunto familiar?

—Te necesito conmigo Edward, tu eres mi soporte—recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa, apartando la mirada de el —además tu eres parte de nuestra familia ahora.

— ¿Lo soy?

— ¿Quieres serlo? —pregunto de vuelta.

— ¡Diablos! Si mi amor.

—Bien.

—Bien—ambos se quedaron sonriendo — ¿Así que… vas con nosotros?

—Sera un honor, bella dama —Bella levanto su cara y beso su barbilla.

—Así que señor Cullen, creo recordar que le debía un masaje —siguió besando su barbilla.

.

.

— ¿Mami?—Chris entro a la cocina arrastrando los pies y tallándose sus ojitos.

—Hola cariño, vamos a ver una película, ¿quieres unírtenos?—Aun eran las 5:30, Chris había dormido solo treinta minutos. Bella saco las palomitas del horno microondas y fijo la vista en su hijo — ¿Y tus pantalones? —pregunto levantando su ceja derecha involuntariamente.

—Me los quite, me picaban— el pequeño se rasco sus piernitas desnudas, Bella solo rodo los ojos, siempre era los mismo con Chris.

—No puedes estar en calzoncillos después de tu siesta, solo cuando estás en "pijama", recuerda nuestra regla.

—_Pelo_ así es más cómodo—el pequeño miro hacia sus calzoncillos de _Toy Story, _mientras movía sus piernas graciosamente.

—Tenemos invitados, Edward esta aquí ¿recuerdas?

—Él una vez me vio en _cazoncillos _ de _Cals_ —Chris se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es excusa, ve a ponerte unos pantalones de pijama.

Justo en ese momento Edward entro a la cocina, aun tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por el _"masaje"._

—_Ewad_ me acompañas a mi _cuato, ¿po favo?_

—Claro que si, Chris —Edward tomo al pequeño de la mano y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la planta alta.

— ¿Mi mami ya no está _tiste? —_pregunto Chris mientras brincaba en la cama.

—Creo que ya no

Edward se acerco a la cama con unos short para Chris, el dejo de inmediato de brincar. Chris se sostuvo de los hombros de Edward mientras metía su pierna derecha al short café.

— ¿Mi _abazo_ funciono?

—Estoy seguro que con tus abrazos tu mamá siempre se siente mejor. —Chris ahora metió su pierna izquierda.

—_Tamben _con tus besitos, ¡guacala! —el pequeño rio. Edward solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

— ¿Te _guta_ Toy _toli_? —pregunto de repente el pequeño.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—aquello no era mentira.

—Tengo dos Woddys, me lo regalaron unos señores ¿_Queles _uno_? —_Edward supo que se refería a sus abuelos.

El pequeño se bajo de la cama y camino hacia su cofre con juguetes, donde saco un muñeco del famoso Sheriff, aun en su caja. Se lo entrego a Edward.

—Wow, Chris, muchas gracias —la acción había sorprendido demasiado a Edward.

—Asi _podlemos_ _jugal_ _siemple_

—Me encanta jugar contigo, Chris —Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, el pequeño un poco tímido le regreso el abrazo, poco después lo abrazo con fuerza, como si necesitara ese abrazo. El pequeño imagino en su mente que era un papá.

—Chicos… la película esta lista —Bella se apoyo contra el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió a sus hombrecitos.

.

.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Si cariño? —Bella estaba bañando al pequeño. Edward se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión.

— ¿Te vas a _casal_ con _Edwad_? —Bella se quedo paralizada mientras enjabonaba la espalda de Chris.

—No lo sé cariño, ¿Tu qué opinas?

—No sé, me _guta jugal_ con él y te cuida —El pequeño se encogió de hombros,_ su pequeño guardaespaldas_, Bella sonrió.

— ¿Bebe?

—Mhh—el pequeño siguió jugando en la bañera con su lancha.

— ¿Te gustaría que Edward viva aquí? —Esa idea estaba rondando por la cabeza de Bella desde hace poco.

—Si tú quieres.

— ¿Te sentirías cómodo con eso?

—Mami, _Edwad _casi vive aquí, nunca se va a su casa

—Tienes razón —Bella rio junto al pequeño.

.

.

—Levanta los brazos—Bella le puso una camisa de _Bob Esponja_ a Chris —Ahora a la cama—Bella levanto las cobijas y Chris se metió bajo ellas.

— ¿Mami, podemos rezar como cuando era bebé? —Hablo Chris con voz tímida. Bella recordó cuando Chris era aun más pequeño, tal vez solo un año y medio y el solo juntaba sus manitas imitándola y viéndola con sus ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad mientras ella pedía en voz alta por ambos que siempre estuvieran unidos y nadie los separara. Un nudo atravesó la garganta de Bella.

—Claro que si mi amor.

Bella ayudo a Chris a bajar de la cama y se arrodillaron juntos, juntaron sus manos y empezaron a rezar.

—Po favol, que mi mami yo siempre _etemos _juntos y también cuida a _Edwad —_ Bella aun con los ojos cerrados sintió como una lagrima brotaba. La limpio rápidamente antes de que Chris se diera cuenta.

— ¿Listo?—el pequeño asintió y abrazo a su mamá —Ahora a dormir, mañana es domingo y tenemos un día lleno de diversión. —El pequeño sonrió complacido con la agenda del día siguiente, Bella deposito un beso en la mejilla de Chris —Buenas noches, cariño.

Chris empezó a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Si cariño? —Bella acaricio los cabellos de su hijo.

—_Edwad_ puede _vivil _con _nosotos_

—Estoy segura que le encantara la idea.

.

.

—Te tengo una propuesta—hablo Bella a Edward mientras ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de ella.

— ¿Otra vez? —Edward movió las cejas sugerentemente.

— ¿Qué? No seas tonto—Bella rio, se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho desnudo de Edward, este pasaba su mano por la espalda de Bella que estaba en iguales condiciones.

— ¿Y cuál es la propuesta?

—No, mejor no…—Bella intento darse la vuelta, se estaba empezando a arrepentir, ¿qué tal si aun era muy pronto?

—Bells…

—Cambie de opinión Edward, ahora a dormir.

—Ya no podre dormir, además tus ideas siempre son buenas, como el masaje de la tarde.

—Si sigues jugueteando, no te voy a decir —bromeo Bella.

—Está bien ¿amor dime que traes entre manos?—la empezó a besar por toda la cara.

— ¿Quieres mudarte con nosotros?—Soltó de repente. Edward se separo de ella para verla a los ojos.

— ¿No estás bromeando verdad? —Bella negó con la cabeza —Entonces sería un honor para mí. —Edward sonrió totalmente contento, se acerco a los labios de Bella y se volvieron a amar esa noche.


	12. Llamadas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá.**

**Capitulo 11: Llamadas.**

— _¿Quieres mudarte con nosotros?—Soltó de repente. Edward se separo de ella para verla a los ojos._

— _¿No estás bromeando verdad? —Bella negó con la cabeza —Entonces sería un honor para mí. —Edward sonrió totalmente contento, se acerco a los labios de Bella y se volvieron a amar esa noche._

.

_._

— _¿Alice?_

—_Hola hermano ¿A qué debo esta sorpresiva llamada?_

—_Mmh…veras. Necesito que me prestes tu camioneta._

— _¿Mi camioneta?_

—_Sí, así es —_Edward quería terminar la llamada rápido antes de que empezara el interrogatorio. Se estaba arrepintiendo de hablarle a su hermana mayor, tal vez hubiera sido mejor marcarle a su cuñado Jasper.

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella?—_Edward se imagino a su hermana sonriendo mientras se enredaba el cordón del teléfono en el dedo y giraba sobre su sillón en su oficina.

—_Algunas cosas._

— _¿Cómo qué?—_insistió.

—_Cosas, Alice—_remarco Edward para que su hermana no lo siguiera atormentando.

—_Así que cosas ¿eh?_

Edward solo murmuro.

—_Claro Ed —_Edward suspiro agradecido —_Tendrás la camioneta ahí a primera hora, ¿qué tal si antes vamos a desayunar y a un paseo?_

—_No puedo Ali, Chris y Bella llegaran temprano para la mudan…—_Edward cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua.

— _¡Aja! Lo sabía Edward Cullen, sabía que tenías algo entre manos. Así que por fin te mudaras de ese feo departamento, me hubieras pedido mi consejo yo te hubiera ayudado, Bella y yo hubiéramos sido un gran equipo, espero que tu departamento sea lo demasía…_

—_Alice, Alice. Para por favor, me estas mareando._

—_Edward —_Alice suspiro —_ no tenía nada de malo que me dijeras que te ibas a mudar a otro departamento …espero que Bella haya escogido bien por ti, ya no necesitas un departamento de soltero._

—_No me voy a mudar a un nuevo departamento, Alice —_Edward hablo nervioso, era cierto que Alice era su hermana mayor pero se comportaba como la más pequeña, pero en estas situaciones no sabía que iba a pasar.

— _¿Entonces a do-…?—_Alice callo por un momento —_Oh mi… ¡te vas a mudar con ella! ya estaba pensando seriamente de que la estabas inventando para que mamá no te siguiera acosando y te llevara…— _ Y aquí volvía la Alice infantil, pensó Edward.

—_Sí, Alice, me mudare a casa de Bella y Chris._

— _Me alegro mucho por ti, Ed, ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer una cena... ¡Sí! seria genial… y podrán venir Bella y el pequeño Chris… Oye Edward ¿Por qué aun no los conocemos, porque déjame decirte…_

—_Alice, respira…estás hablando demasiado de nuevo. Sabes cuál es la razón por la cual no conocen a Bella, sabes que ambos esperamos para ver si nuestra relación funcionaba y que Chris no se viera afectado por rupturas y eso._

—_Pero Ed —_Edward se imagino a Alice con un puchero.

—_Oye a mi no me digas nada, tu esposo fue el que nos dio el consejo. Alice, tengo que colgar, mi descanso término._

—_Bien —Alice bufó—pero aún tenemos mucho que conversar._

—_Sí, si… Adiós Alice —_ su hermana se despidió de él y Edward corto la llamada.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Bella le había pedido que se mudara con él, los asuntos en el hospital estaban arreglándose y estaba a punto de conseguir su propio consultorio, dejar de trabajar en las noches y dejar emergencias. Todo se estaba acomodando finalmente en su mundo y ya estaba obteniendo la estabilidad que tanto añoraba.

Mañana empezaba unas mini-vacaciones de dos semanas que había pedido para mudarse y mientras se arreglaban los documentos de su nuevo puesto.

Entre Bella y el habían decido que Edward se mudara lo más rápido posible a la casa de los Swan. Ambos querían estar juntos.

Fue llamado a emergencias, tiro su vaso de café al bote de basura más cercano y se dirigió corriendo hacia su deber.

.

—_Recuerda que tienes que portarte bien._

—Si _abueito Chali—_ Chris se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Charlie, sentado en un banco en la barra del desayuno, mientras Bella picaba algunas verduras para la cena.

— _Y también que tienes de cuidar de ella, sargento. —_Bella alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Charlie decía.

—_Siempe ha cuido y ahola Edward tamben me va ayuda. —_Bella dejo de picar la verdura y miro a Chris nerviosa.

— _¿Y por qué ese Edward te va a ayudar?—_Bella negó con la cabeza nerviosa.

—_Pues po que va a vivil con nosotos —_ Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—_Chris, pásame a tu madre_.

—_Pelo quielo segui habando contigo._

—_Solo un momento campeón._

—_Ben —_Chris le extendió el teléfono a su mamá.

— _¿Si, papá?_

— _¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que tu novio se iba a mudar contigo?_ —Charlie trato de tranquilizarse.

—_Te lo iba a decir hoy_ —Bella cruzo los dedos tras su espalda —_solo que Chris se me adelanto_ —El pequeño se encontraba jugando con dos zanahorias, mientras esperaba que su mami terminara de hablar con su abuelito.

—_Se que mientes, Bells._

—_Te lo iba a decir papá. Además ya no soy una niña para pedirte permiso. Tengo mi propio trabajo, mi propia casa y mi propio coche._

—_Cariño, no te pongas a la defensiva. Solo me preocupo por ti como cualquier padre. Se que eres un adulto y eres capaz de hacerte responsable por tus decisiones. Solo me hubiera gustado que tú nos hubieras dicho a tu mamá y a mí, en vez de enterarnos por nuestro nieto._

—_Lo siento._

—_No hay nada que perdonar cariño. Ahora pásame a mi nieto, tenemos una discusión sobre anzuelos pendiente._

—_Bien, los amo, mándale saludos a mamá._

—_Claro, cuando llegue de su clase de saxofón le diré._

— _¿Saxofón? Bien, no preguntare. Te paso a Chris._

Al escuchar que lo nombraban dejo de jugar con las zanahorias y levanto su mano hacia el teléfono.

— _¿Abueito?_

_._

Bella intento moverse hacia su lado contrario en la cama, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron. Con un poco de esfuerzo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran los brazos de Edward los que la sostenían contra él.

— ¿Te desperté?—pregunto Edward somnoliento.

—Un poco—Bella suspiro mientras se acurrucaba mejor — ¿A qué hora llegaste? —su voz aun estaba ronca, se dio cuenta que afuera aun era noche.

—Hace como treinta minutos— Bella miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 4:30 a.m

—Yo te desperté a ti, perdón.

—No cariño —Edward beso el cuello de su amada —Ahora a dormir—Bella no aguanto mucho, pues en cuanto Edward pronuncio esas palabras cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida profundamente.

Unos toques insistentes en la puerta la despertaron. Bella abrió los ojos y miro la hora 8:30, por lo menos estaba vez su hijo la había dejado dormir más en un sábado.

—Pasa cariño.

Chris abrió la puerta tímidamente, mientras se asomaba un poco.

—Hola mami—dijo con su voz infantil.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nop, solo_ queia sabe_ cuándo vamos a _il_ a casa de _Edwad._

—En un ratito más, Edward está cansado, recuerdas que llega tarde de trabajar.

—Sí.

—Pues bien hay que dejar que duerma un ratito más ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sí, _po favol._

—Bueno entonces vamos a desayunar —Bella tomo la mano de su pequeño y bajaron juntos hacia la cocina.

— ¿Podemos _hacel _un_ patel _para _Edwald_? —Chris, metió un gran bocado de huevos revueltos a su boca.

—Mastica con cuidado—le dijo Bella— ¿Y para que un pastel?

—En las _calicatulas_ cuando _aguien _se muda le dan _postes,_ a mi me _guta el patel_ —Chris se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es una muy buena idea cariño —Chris sonrió orgulloso — ¿Me quieres ayudar? —El pequeño asintió rápidamente emocionado —Termina de desayunar y lo hacemos.

Bella y Chris hornearon un pastel de chocolate, el cual, para que Edward no lo mirara, lo guardaron en el horno, cuidadosamente tapado.

Edward se despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama, se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Miro su reflejo y se dio cuenta que las noches en vela le estaban pasando facturas.

Bajo a la cocina y se encontró con un desayuno recién listo.

—Buenos días —se acerco a Bella y le dejo un dulce beso en los labios —Buenos días, Chris.

—Hola —Edward choco puños con el pequeño y le revolvió el cabello.

— ¿Esto es para mí?

—Todo para ti, necesitamos irnos pronto, casi son las doce del medio día.

_¡Diablos! Había olvidado por completo a Alice._

—_Edward, _tu_ celulal eta _sonando_—_Chris le entrego el pequeño aparatito a Edward.

—Gracias Chris—Edward le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al pequeño, antes de tragar y ver las llamadas pérdidas y los mensajes que estaba seguro que tenia de Alice. Decidió que ni los miraría. Le marco directamente.

— ¿Edward? Me tenías preocupada, pequeño imbécil…estaba a punto de hablar al hospital.

—Lo siento Ali, me quede en casa de Bella.

—Oh…pues por lo menos me hubieras avisado —Alice, suspiro aliviada, se escucho que le dijo a alguien "Es Edward, _está bien"._

—_Lo sé, perdóname hermanita. _

—_Bien… Edward, Jasper y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer ¿Por qué no te dejamos la camioneta en casa de Bella?_

—_Ehh…deja preguntarle—_Bella que escuchaba la fuerte voz de Alice fuera del celular se había enterado de toda la conversación. Bella asintió a la pregunta no formulada de Edward.

— ¿Quen va a venir?—le susurro Chris a Bella. Ella le hizo una seña de que pronto le diría.

—Si Alice, puedes pasarte por aquí —Edward se dedico a darle la dirección a su hermana, mientras Bella le explicaba al pequeño Chris que iría la hermana de Edward.

—Lo siento porque venga a irrumpir en tu casa, Bells.

—No hay problema. Además, pronto también será tu casa —Bella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

.

.

Chris pidió que Edward lo ayudara a cambiarse, al parecer ahora era un poco más tímido con Bella cuando se refería a verlo desnudo.

_Como si no lo hubiera visto demasiadas veces desnudo. Pensó Bella_

Ella se encontraba sentada en la sala, revisando uno de los escritos que le había mandado la editorial para la cual trabajaba, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Bella suspiro, dejo sus hojas en la mesita de la sala, se levanto de su asiento y aliso su ropa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada azul, del amigo de Edward Jasper, el cual era esposo de la hermana de Edward, Alice, la cual solo conocía por fotografías.

—Hola, tú debes ser Bella—La hermana de Alice, aparentaba menos años de los que tenia, incluso se miraba más joven que Edward.

—Sí, mucho gusto ¿Alice, cierto?

— ¿Te sabes mi nombre?—pregunto emocionada.

—Em...si, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti —hablo Bella un poco nerviosa —Tu debes de ser Jasper, Bella Swan —Bella extendió la mano y le dio un apretón cordial a Jasper.

—Jasper Whitlock.

—Adelante, pasen—Bella se aparto de la puerta y los invito a pasar.

—Me encanta como decoraste tu casa, Bella. Realmente se siento como un hogar.

—Gracias. Por favor tomen asiento, ¿quieren algo de tomar?

—Un vaso de agua o té, está bien.

Bella asintió y dejo rápidamente la sala para dirigirse a la cocina, Alice parecía ser una buena chica y por lo que sabía, Jasper también lo era.

— ¡Oh dios! Ella es tan dulce y agradable —Alice dijo en voz baja y totalmente contenida — Creo que son una hermosa pareja.

—cuato, cinco, siete, seis.

—seis, siete.

—_Cieto_ ¿podemos_ reglesal al oto _escalón? —Se escucho una pisadas hacia arriba y luego se escucharon brincos acompañados de una dulce voz que contaba los escalones.

—neve, ¡dez!—El pequeño brinco en su lugar emocionado cuando llego al ultimo escalón.

Christopher se quedo paralizado cuando se dio cuenta que tenían visitas, rápidamente se escondió tras las piernas de Edward. Edward no lo saco de su lugar seguro, solo puso su mano en su pequeño hombro.

—Hola pequeño, soy tu tía Alice y este joven guapo—señalo a Jasper —es tu tío Jazz —Edward negó con la cabeza — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—_Quistophel Swan._

— ¡Qué bonito nombre Chris! ¿Te gustaría ir un día con nosotros al parque?

—Alice, no presiones a Chris, te está conociendo, aún —le recrimino.

—Lo siento, ¡es que es tan lindo! —El pequeño se sonrojo y miro a ver a Edward con ojos de miedo, no conocía a esas personas que lo trataban como si lo conocieran desde siempre.

—Oh, creo que ya conocieron a Chris —Bella entro con una charola con cuatro vasos de té y un vaso con un popote lleno de curvas con leche para Chris —Chris, saluda a Alice, la hermana de Edward y su esposo Jasper.

Chris volvió a mirar a Edward por ayuda, suspiro y tomo la mano que Edward le ofrecía, se acerco a Alice.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte Chris, eres un niño encantador que se parece mucho a su mami—Alice se agacho a la altura del pequeño, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Chris se sintió bien con las palabras de Alice, le gustaba que le dijeran que era como su mami.

—Hola Chris—Jasper choco su puño con el de Chris, sabía que el pequeño estaba incomodo al conocer a dos personas de repente y que te digan que son tus tíos, tenía que haber hablado con Alice antes— Dibujas muy bien —Jasper señalo la pared en la que había algunos dibujos de Chris enmarcados.

—_Gacias._

Los cuatro adultos y el pequeño se sentaron en la sala. Con el pasar de las horas, Chris se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de aquellos que antes consideraba extraños. Se divirtió con los chistes y locuras de Alice, se divirtió cuando Edward y ella hablaron sobre sus travesuras y como jugaban cuando eran niños y lo mejor de todo es que jugó un rato con Jasper con sus soldaditos.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, deberían empezar la mudanza si quieren acabar temprano. —sugirió Alice, mientras se levantaba.

—Gracias por venir—Hablo Bella mientras se despedía de ambos.

—Adiós Chris—Chris se acerco a Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós tía Alice— la hermana de Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Con Jasper también se despidió de puños tal como lo habían hecho cuando se conocieron unas horas atrás.

—Creo que es hora de que empecemos con la mudanza. —sugirió Bella.

Pronto todos fueron por sus abrigos y subieron a la camioneta con rumbo al departamento de Edward.

— ¿_Edwad? ¿Tenel un helmano es diveltido_?

—Si, muy divertido, ambos pueden jugar, pasar tiempo juntos, platicar, dibujar, incluso hacer travesuras.

Chris recordó las divertidas historias que había contado Alice, el a veces se aburría de jugar solito, también quería un hermano con el cual divertirse mucho y de preferencia niño como él.

—Mami.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—_Yo tambén quedo un helmatito._


	13. Mudanza

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

_**El pequeño de mamá.**_

_**Capitulo 12: Mudanza**_

_Chris recordó las divertidas historias que había contado Alice, el a veces se aburría de jugar solito, también quería un hermano con el cual divertirse mucho y de preferencia niño como él. _

—_Mami._

— _¿Qué sucede cariño?_

—_Yo tambén quedo un helmatito._

_._

_._

Chris seguía viendo por la ventana del coche sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Bella sabía que su pequeña cabecita estaba en un conflicto tratando de asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

El no podía tener un hermanito.

_Edward y Bella se vieron inmediatamente, totalmente nerviosos, buscando la respuesta para el pequeño. Edward en su mente esperaba que Bella le dijera que si al pequeño Chris y Bella, definitivamente no sabía que decir._

—_po favol, mami, po favol— el pequeño junto sus manitas y empezó a casi brincar en su sillita._

— _¿Edward?— pregunto Bella, pues no sabía que responder. Ella y Edward habían hablado muy poco sobre el tema y nunca habían llegado a nada. _

—_Chris, es un poco complicado, un bebe necesita muchas cosas: comida, pañales, que lo bañen y que lo cuiden._

— _¿Va a sel un bebe pimelo?—pregunto Chris._

—_Sí y van pasar muchos días, hasta que pueda jugar contigo._

—_No impolta, yo quelo un hermanito._

—_Cris —Bella decidió hablarle claro a su hijo —No puedes tener un hermanito, aun no es tiempo cariño. —Bella puso su mano arriba de la de Edward, también dirigiéndole las últimas palabras —Tal vez cuando pase más tiempo o entres a la primaria. _

_El pequeño asintió tristemente y volteo su cara hacia el paisaje de la ventana._

Bella vio como Edward miraba preocupado al pequeño a través del espejo retrovisor. Bella puso su mano en la rodilla y le dio un apretón suave.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Bella le pregunto a su hijo.

—Sí, mami. —Chris estaba demasiado serio, sabía que pronto iba a empezar a llorar, no podía culparlo, era un niño de cuatro años que estaba frustrado con la situación.

— ¿Mami? _¿Pol qué? Yo_ puedo _cuidal_ a mi _helmanito_, yo puedo _báñalo_ y no _impolta _que sea un bebe p_limero_, pol favol, ten un bebe. Yo te ayudo. —el pequeño empezó a llorar en su asiento.

—Cariño… ¿Edward puedes estacionarte un poco por favor?

—Claro—Edward manejo un poco más y se estaciono cerca de la acera. Ambos bajaron del auto y fueron hacia la puerta en la que estaba Chris.

—Cariño… —Bella saco al pequeño de su silla y lo abrazo, mientras el pequeño seguía sollozando —No es un buen momento para que haya un nuevo integrante en la familia —Bella y Edward se sentaron junto a Chris en la banqueta.

— _¿Po_ qué? —el pequeño se limpio sus ojitos y Edward tomo un pañuelo para limpiar los restos de lagrimas y limpiar su nariz. Bella miro a Edward pidiendo ayuda.

—Bueno, porque ¿Quién cuidaría al bebe? Tú vas a la escuela, mamá trabaja. Todos estamos muy ocupados todo el día. Chris, todo lleva su tiempo, tal vez ahora no es un buen tiempo, pero eso no significa que en el futuro no puedas tener un hermanito —le dijo Edward.

— ¿Cuando tenga cinco? —el pequeño mostro sus cinco dedos.

—Tal vez —El pequeño se acurruco contra su mami.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto Bella a lo cual Chris asintió —Muy bien, es hora de irnos, tenemos muchas cosas que empacar.

.

.

—Tu casa es muy _bontia Edwad —_dijo Chris mientras entraban al departamento de Edward.

—Se dice bonita, Chris —hablo Bella, mientras entraban al hogar de Edward, Bella pasó su mirada por todo el piso y no pudo evitar quedarse asombrada con toda la basura sobre la mesa, el sillón y el piso —Si ensucias algo en nuestra casa, tendrás que limpiarlo—advirtió a Edward.

—Juro que no es lo que parece.

—Quedas advertido Edward—pico el pecho de su novio con su dedo índice. —Muy bien, ahora a empezar, los hombres de la mudanza llegaran en unos minutos, podemos empezar recogiendo tu ropa y discos de música.

—Claro —Edward salió por las cajas que habían traído para almacenar las cosas.

— ¿Puedo _ayudal_, mami? —pregunto Chris, llamando su atención.

—Claro que si, amor.

Edward pronto llego y se dirigieron a su habitación.

—La ropa ya esta acomodada, solo falta meterla en las cajas.

Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación y solo había una montaña de ropa sobre la cama totalmente desacomodada.

—Edward, definitivamente esto no está acomodado —Bella suspiro —Bien, yo arreglare esto. Porque no arreglas las cosas de tu estudio, ¿Chris te quedas con mamá? —Bella tomo una liga para el cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo alta.

—No, voy con _Edwad _

—Bien, no hagas travesuras, Edward tiene permiso de reprenderte. Cuídalo —Bella beso castamente a Edward en los labios.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el estudio, mientras Bella se acercaba a la cama y suspirando empezaba a arreglar la ropa de su novio.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas a meter esos libros en esta caja? —Edward señalo un montículo de libros apilados a Chris —Si están muy pesados me dices.

—Yo soy _fuelte —_Edward rio.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Chris miraba los dibujos de todo el libro y luego los aguardaba, así que una tarea que debería de durar 5 minutos o menos, se estaba convirtiendo en una muy larga.

.

.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le pregunto Edward a Chris después de media hora, en la cual, el ya había guardado sus discos, su computadora personal, sus historietas y su laptop; Chris en cambio, solo llevaba cuatro libros dentro de la caja. Chris se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Edward, pues se encontraba viendo un libro de psicología infantil.

— ¿_Edwad _en donde vas a _dormil_?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué? —mintió Edward.

—_Po_ que los novios o papás _duemen _con las mamás.

— ¿No te molesta? —Edward seguía metiendo algunos libros dentro de la caja.

—_Nop —_Chris siguió viendo el libro y se detuvo en una foto de una familia — ¿Edwad, _po que _algunos niños no tenemos papá?

Edward nunca se había esperado que Chris le preguntara eso a él. Además para esa pregunta Edward no tenía una respuesta. El pensaba que cuando Chris quisiera hablar de ese tema, lo haría con Bella.

No sabía que decirle al pequeño, no quería herir sus sentimientos, no sabía que le había dicho Bella anteriormente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que tienes un papá.

—Pero no está aquí conmigo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho tu mamá? —pregunto Edward.

—Que se fue al cielo.

—Todos tienen un papá, algunos viven con ellos y otros no, tú tienes fotos de él, lo conoces. —el pequeño hizo una mueca que no paso desapercibida por Edward.

—_Pelo, _no es lo mismo_, pol _que no vivió conmigo_ y po que _no puedo_ jugal con él._

—Puedes jugar con tus amigos, con tu mamá…o conmigo.

— ¿_Enselio_?

—Si —Edward se sintió más tranquilo cuando Chris ya no le siguió preguntando, él creía que esa era una conversación que tendría que tener con su madre. El nunca había sido padre y aunque los libros que había leído hablaban sobre el tema, no servían de mucha ayuda cuando estas frente a la situación.

— ¿Tu vas _a tenel hijos_?—Chris dejo el libro en la caja y tomo otro de los que estaban junto a él.

—Tal vez en el futuro.

— ¿Y vas a vivil y jugal con ellos? —pregunto.

—Si, al igual que voy a jugar contigo.

—Eso esta _ben,_ a mi me gusta _jugal _con mi mami, _pelo_ se cansa muy l_apido_ y se cae —ambos rieron.

—Con que se están riendo de mi, renacuajos —Bella entro a la habitación, no había escuchado nada de la conversación.

— ¡Mami! —el pequeño corrió y abrazo a su mamá.

—Hola Chris, Edward… los encargados de la mudanza ya llegaron, te están esperando para que les indiques que se pueden llevar.

—Claro ¿Puedes acomodar esto, mientras voy con los de la mudanza?

—Si, Chris y yo nos encargamos, ¿verdad amor? —el pequeño sonrió y abrazo más a su mamá.

.

.

Edward iba manejando la camioneta cargada de cosas mientras iban dirigiendo al camión de la mudanza. Después de casi cuatro horas de recoger, guardar, empaquetar, tirar y subir las cosas ya iban de camino a casa de Bella. Chris no había resistido mucho y ahora se encontraba dormido en la parte de atrás. Edward aun seguía pensando en todo lo que había dicho Chris, desde que dijo que quería un hermanito hasta cuando le pregunto por su padre.

—Estas muy serio, cariño ¿Te pasa algo? —Edward volvió a ver por el retrovisor para ver sí Chris seguía dormido.

—No, bueno…a mí no.

—No te entiendo.

—Chris, me pregunto por qué no tenía un padre.

—Oh…—Bella se quedo sorprendida

—le dije que tenía un padre esa es la verdad.

—Hicieses bien diciéndole eso Edward.

—La verdad, me puso en una situación muy difícil, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que no considera a ya sabes quién, su padre —Edward recordó la mueca del pequeño.

—Me lo imagine —ambos se quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Edward aun quería decirle algo mas a Bella, pero tal vez lo que le dijera contradeciría la forma de manejar ese asunto con el pequeño Chris.

—Bella, no has considerado hablar con Chris de su padre y aclararle todas sus dudas, creo que él tiene miedo de preguntarte y que te enojes. Creo que hay ocasiones que a los niños se les tiene que dar un empujoncito cuando se trata de estos asuntos y no solo que ellos hablen cuando se sientan bien.

Bella miro el perfil de Edward y luego paso la vista a su pequeño que estaba dormido.

—Tal vez tengas razón… lo pensare. —hablo Bella y para tranquilizar a Edward le dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

.

.

Para las ocho en punto, Edward era oficialmente un nuevo residente de la casa de los Swan, Chris no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor, enseñándole la casa como si fuera la primera vez.

—Si un día te quedas _dolmido _viendo la tele, puedes _usal _mi mantita—Chris le mostro una manta que para Edward solo era pedazo de tela que alcanzaría solo para cubrir su torso —Y aquí puedes _ponel_ tus _pelis—_Chris abrió una puerta y acomodo bien las películas infantiles que se encontraban ahí —Ah y _tambén_ si _tenes_ sed, puedes _tomal _uno de mis juguitos, pero no los de uva.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad Chris.

Bella miraba la divertida escena desde su asiento en la sala mientras comía del pastel de chocolate que le habían preparado a Edward.

— ¿Qué es hopi…hopi, hopiti-lalidad?—pregunto Chris confundido.

—Hospitalidad, es cuando tratas bien a alguien.

—Ah… ¿podemos vel una peli?

—No, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que continuar arreglando las cosas de Edward —hablo Bella, mientras recogía los platos sucios de los tres —Te voy a preparar un poco de leche tibia, estas muy inquieto esta noche, Chris. —Bella negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigió a la cocina.

.

— ¿Tu sabes tocal así?—pregunto Chris a Edward, mientras miraban un concierto de piano en la televisión.

—Sí, si quieres te puedo enseñar—Bella entro a la sala y escucho como Edward decía lo último.

—Muy bien señorito, a la cama… ven traigo un poco de leche para ti.

— ¡Pelo mami! Estábamos viendo un concelto.

—Mañana puedes ver todos los que quieras, es tarde, vamos —Bella se puso junto a la escalera y le indico a Chris que caminara, el cual lo hizo arrastrando los pies.

—Edward puedes poner la alarma, cerrar la puerta y apagar las luces…Por que todos estamos muy cansados y nos vamos a dormir ya. —Chris pasó por delante de ella y Bella le guiño a Edward dándole a entender que lo esperaba en la habitación.

.

.

Bella prendió la pequeña lamparita de Chris y salió de la habitación del pequeño entrecerrando la puerta.

Entro a la habitación y se encontró con la puerta del baño cerrado y con la luz prendida, con lo que sospecho que Edward estaba ahí, pues la cama ya estaba preparada para dormir.

Se desvistió y se puso una pijama que consistía en un pequeño short y en una blusa de tirantes. Cuando termino, entro al cuarto de baño y se encontró a Edward terminando de lavar sus dientes, se acero a él y beso un lunar que tenía en su espalda.

—Bienvenido a casa, amor. —se puso a un lado de él y empezó a cepillar sus dientes también. Los dos salieron juntos y se metieron a la cama de lado viéndose a los ojos.

—Me alegra estar aquí—Edward acaricio su mejilla.

—A mi también—Bella puso su mano junto al de Edward y se acerco mas a él hasta que sus labios se tocaron, siguieron besándose lentamente por algunos segundos más.

—Creo que me merezco una bienvenida ¿no crees? —hablo Edward juguetón, mientras movía sus cejas.

—Creo que tiene razón, señor Cullen

Bella paso sus manos por el cuello de Edward y lo atrajo hacia ella, con lo cual Edward su posiciono sobre ella y empezaron a besarse y a tocarse.

Bella daba pequeños jalones al cabello de Edward, mientras este bajaba por su cuello dejando pequeños besos. Bella uso sus piernas para empezar a bajar los pantalones de Edward. Edward mordió el cuello de Bella, con lo cual gimió, estaba a punto de quitarle la blusa y seguir besando sus pechos cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos pararon sus movimientos erráticos y se quedaron paralizados. Edward puso su frente contra la de Bella suspirando frustrado, para después tirarse a un lado de la cama.

Bella acomodo su ropa y se paró de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta al pequeño invitado que sabia estaría al otro lado de la puerta.


	14. Fractura

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá.**

**Capitulo 13: Fractura**

Edward se encontraba acostado en la cama, después de una noche un poco movida y no, no se refería a que hubiera pasado la noche en compañía de las caricias y besos de su novia, se refería a que Chris no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche.

Primero había interrumpido su noche y pidió dormir con ellos, sabía que Bella le iba a decir que no al pequeño, pero cuando el pequeño se lo pidió a él, no pudo negarse. Después, tal vez el exceso de azúcar en el sistema del pequeño provoco que no dejara de moverse, soltara pequeñas risitas y tarareara canciones infantiles. Hasta que por fin, el pequeño de mamá cayó en los brazos de Morfeo a las 4:00 a.m, pero pareciera que le gustaba dormir sobre él, por que cuando menos lo pensó, el pequeño Chris, tenia medio cuerpo encima de él.

—Cariño—Edward sintió pequeñas cosquillas en su mejilla —Despierta amor—Pudo identificar el olor a fresa de su novia.

—Mmh—se removió inquiero al verse despertado de su sueño tranquilizador.

—Despierta, tengo que decirte algo—Edward abrió los ojos y tiro a su novia a la cama junto a él. — ¡Edward! —Bella rio y Edward la beso para así callar sus risas.

—Buenos días—le dijo Bella cuando la sesión de besos acabo.

—Buenos días ¿Qué haces recién bañada y cambiada? —le pregunto Edward.

—De eso te quería hablar, tengo dos juntas en la oficina, primero con mi jefe y después con los editores.

—Oh.

—Amor, lo siento, se que te acabas de mudar, estas de vacaciones y que íbamos a pasarlo juntos…pero tengo que ir.

—No te preocupes Bells, es tu trabajo —Edward la beso para tranquilizarla —Supongo que regresaras temprano, ¿verdad?

—Si, pasare por Chris y luego vamos a comer los tres ¿Qué te parece? Juro que mañana te preparo una cena muy muy casera, para re celebrar. —Bella lo beso de nuevo —Perdón por lo de anoche Chris comió demasiado pastel y la azúcar revoluciono su pequeño cuerpo.

—No te preocupes preciosa —Edward acaricio la cara de su novia.

—Juro que estaba perfectamente dormido cuando lo deje en su habitación —Bella hizo un puchero —yo quería festejar contigo—sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, guiñándole a su novio.

—No te preocupes, tendremos muchos días para festejar cariño.

—Eso espero amor, ahora tengo que ir a dejar a Chris en su escuela, nos vemos a las 3 —Bella dejo un beso corto en los labios de su novio —siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras.

.

.

Edward se encontraba viendo la repetición de la repetición de un partido de los Dodgers, se había tomado en serio las palabras de su novia y estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Tomo otro nacho con queso y se lo metió a la boca.

Los Dodgers anotaron otra carrera, tomo su botella de cerveza y tomo un trago. El teléfono sonó.

— ¡Mierda! —Edward se asusto con el sonido y tiro los nachos a la alfombra.

_Bella me va a matar. _Pensó.

El teléfono paro de sonar y a los pocos minutos volvió a sonar insistentemente. Edward recogió el plato de nachos que se había tirado y contesto el teléfono.

—Hola.

— ¿Residencia Swan? —hablaron al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ¿Con quién hablo?

—Se encuentra la señora Swan —La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba impaciente y nerviosa.

—No, se encuentra ¿Quién es?

—Hablamos de la escuela de su hijo Christopher Swan.

— ¡¿Christopher?! ¿Sucede algo con él? —Edward se empezó a preocupar, que había pasado con el pequeño.

—No puedo darle esa información. ¿Hay algún número con el cual me pueda comunicar con la Señora Swan? —Edward se empezó a preocupar, estaba a punto de correr hacia la escuela del pequeño.

— ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño? Yo soy novio de su madre, Edward Cullen. —Edward empezó a caminar por la sala de la casa desesperado.

—Permítame. —Se escucharon que removían algunos papeles, los segundos que pasaban eran interminables para Edward. —Sí, aquí esta como personas para hablar en caso de emergencias.

—Señorita ¿Podría decirme que pasa con el niño? ¿Es una emergencia?

—Señor Cullen, Christopher Swan ha sido llevado a él Virginia Mason Hospital—el aire se le escapo de los pulmones, los peores escenarios pasaron por la cabeza de Edward, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y cada cierto tiempo lo sacudían algunos temblores.

—En un momento llego ahí —Edward colgó el teléfono y tomo su celular y las llaves de su auto del bol que estaba en una mesa, al lado de la puerta.

—Vamos Bella….contesta. —Edward siguió manejando por toda la ciudad al límite de la velocidad, por suerte los semáforos que tuvo que pasar estuvieron en verde, así que llego en diez interminables minutos al hospital.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del hospital siguió llamando a Bella sin respuesta alguna, tal vez había apagado el celular al estar en las juntas.

—Hola Dr. Cullen, pensé que estaba de vacaciones —hablo la jefa de enfermeras, la señora Cope.

—Hola Señora Cope, ¿Christopher Swan?—Edward solo quería correr hacia el pequeño y protegerlo de todo, su ansiedad estaba aumentando.

— ¿Es el hijo de tu novia, verdad? Esta en urgencias, ya está siendo atendida por tu padre, sufrió de una fractura en su pierna derecha. Cubículo 4-B

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—Claro que sí, creo que tu padre necesita ayuda para calmarlo, no ha dejado de gritar desde que llego.

Para cuando la señora Cope, término de decir eso, un grito desgarrador salió de la sección de urgencias. Edward salió corriendo hacia el lugar aunque se gano malas miradas de algunos de sus colegas.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo y ahí se encontraba Chris, en una camilla con toda su cara sucia y llorando. Por suerte su pierna ya estaba enyesada

— ¡Mami!

—Christopher tu mamá debe de estar por llegar, no te preocupes—el pequeño negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, no sabía qué mas hacer.

Edward vio al pequeño sano y salvo, y sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

— ¿Chris? —Edward hablo, el pequeño levanto su mirada y lo vio, Edward sintió como su corazón se apretujaba al ver la mirada llena de miedo del pequeño.

—_Edwad, ayúdame, me duede,_ vámonos a casa—el pequeño levanto sus brazos hacia Edward, este solo pudo acercarse a él y abrazarlo para que se tranquilizara.

—Chris me metiste un susto ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Edward siguió acariciando el cabello del pequeño, mientras este hipaba de vez en cuando.

—_Binque_ de un _abol —_Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Hola hijo — Carlisle se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y le di un golpecito de saludo a su hijo en la espalada.

—Hola papá, gracia por cuidar de Chris —el pequeño al escuchar su nombre se escondió más en el pecho de Edward, sin querer ver al doctor.

—De nada, cuando llegue su madre, podremos darle de alta.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un escándalo en los pasillos del hospital, para luego la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraban fuera abierta y se mostrara ante ellos una sonrojada y despeinada Bella por haber corrido desde el estacionamiento.

— ¡Chris! Cariño —Bella se acerco a su pequeño, que al ver a su mamá salió de su escondite.

—Señorita, no puede estar aquí —una enfermera entro al cubículo. Carlisle le dijo que estaba todo bien y ella se retiro.

—Cuando vi todas las llamadas perdidas me asuste, pero más cuando recibí la llamada de la escuela. ¡Por Dios Christopher Swan no me vuelvas a hacer esto, sentí que moría cinco veces cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital! —Bella estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas.

—_Peldoname, _mami. No te enojes. —Hablo Chris, mientras se aferraba a su madre.

—Perdóname tú a mí por no haber llegado pronto, bebe.

—_Edwad _vino a_ acompañame — _hablo Chris mientras extendía su mano Edward.

—Muchas gracias cariño, gracias por correr al auxilio de Chris y por preocuparte por él.

—No pasa nada Amor —Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo protegiendo también a Chris, Bella volteo su cara hacia su novio y lo beso por un largo rato. El pequeño Chris, ahora más tranquilo, se encontraba ajeno a todo mientras seguía acurrucado con su madre y respiraba su olor que lo tranquilizaba.

Un carraspeo los separo y Bella volteo avergonzada a ver que era el doctor que habia atendido a su hijo se encontraba todavía se encontraba en el cubículo

—Lo siento doctor, con tantos sucesos olvide su presencia. Muchas gracias por atender a Christopher. Mucho gusto soy Isabella Swan, madre del pequeño —Bella extendió su mano hacia el doctor.

—Mucho gusto, Bella —Bella se extraño de que le hablara por su sobrenombre —Soy el doctor Cullen — ¿Cullen? ¿No se suponía que Edward era el único doctor Cullen? —Edward, ¿No nos vas a presentar? —Bella miro extrañada a su novio.

—Eh…oh si… Bella, te presento a mi padre Carlisle Cullen —Bella no pudo evitar ponerse como un semáforo, sí es vergonzoso que un doctor mire cómo te comes la boca de tu novio, era de infarto que el padre de tu novio te mire comerte la boca de tu novio.

— ¿Entonces tu eles mi abuelito? —Chris salió de su escondite sonriendo. Mientras Bella lo miraba petrificada.

.

.

—Edward pudiste advertirme que tu padre trabajaba en el mismo hospital que tu… y además de que era el doctor que atendió a mi hijo. —Bella entro nerviosa y enojada a la casa, Edward traía en brazos a Chris que miraba la escena sin entender.

—Nunca surgió la oportunidad, además que importa ahora. —Edward no entendía la ansiedad de su novia.

—Puedes poner a Chris en el sillón —Edward así lo hizo y Bella puso un cojín bajo la pierna del pequeño, Edward tomo el control remoto y sintonizo _Bob Esponja —_ ¿Qué importa ahora? Edward, ahora cada vez que lo mire a la cara me moriré de vergüenza.

—Vamos cariño, no pienses en eso — Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Bella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—Dime eso cuando vayamos a cenar con ellos la próxima semana ¿Qué va a pensar tu madre?

—Va a pensar que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener una novia muy bella e inteligente, va a pensar que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a ti y a Chris.

—Te amo —Bella levanto la cabeza y dio un casto beso a Edward —Pero lo que dijiste no hace que me sienta menos nerviosa.

—Eres todo un caso, Bella Swan, pero aun así te amo.

.

La semana había pasado con total normalidad. Ya se acercaba la fecha del aniversario del abuelo paterno de Chis, y con cada día que pasaba Bella se sentía aun más tensa.

Con la fractura de la pierna de Chris, pensó en tener una manera de deslindarse de asistir a la famosa fiesta, pero al llamar al asistente del abuelo de Chris, este le rogo que no faltara, que era muy importante ese día.

Junto con Edward había decidido que era lo mejor para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Ahora se encontraba a punto de acostar a Chris, mañana tendrían que comprar algún presente para el abuelo. Tenía que decirle a su hijo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Chris, hora de dormir.

—Pelo estoy jugando —Edward se encontraba cubierto de cochecitos mientras miraba la televisión, pareciera que le encantaba que Chris jugara con el pensando que era una carretera —Me faltan _tes_ cochecitos para _llegal_ a la _montana Edwad._

—Vamos, todos nos vamos a dormir ya —Bella se acerco a él, he hizo el intento de tomarlo en brazos, pero Edward lo hizo por ella.

—Chris—Bella acomodo la cobija a los lados de su hijo —el sábado vamos a ir a una fiesta.

— ¿_Enselio? _ Que _geneal. ¿De quen es la festa? —_pregunto emocionado Chris.

— De tus abuelos.

— ¿De mi _lito Chalie o de la lita Lenne?_

— De tus otros abuelitos —hablo lentamente Bella.

—Oh… ¿_polemos no irl?_ —Chris no se sentía cómodo con esos señores, cuando le hablaban por teléfono, siempre le decían que fuera a vivir con ellos y el no quería, el quería vivir con su mami.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir cariño?

—No me _gutan_ —confeso.

—Bueno tu…abuelito, cumple años y pidió verte. —el pequeño frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada esa idea. — ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? —Esas palabras le costaron mucho a Bella —Vamos no te vas a arrepentir, solo será un ratito, cuando te quieras ir, nos iremos. Tus abuelos quieren ver lo grande que estas.

—mmh… _Eta ben, pelo _solo un _latito —_ el pequeño hizo con sus dedos la señal de poquito.

—Me parece perfecto cariño, mañana iremos a comprar un regalito y a cortarte ese melena de león que tienes—Bella movió los despeinados cabellos de su bebe, mientras este hacia sonidos de león —Buenas noches cariño —Bella beso los cabellos de su pequeño y se levanto de la cama.

—_Benas noches mami._

—Recuerda si necesitas ir al baño, me hablas por el radio y vendré rápido ¿ok? —El pequeño asintió y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido.

.

.

— ¿Qué podremos comprarle a una persona que lo tiene todo? —hablo Bella en voz alta, mientras maneja el pequeño cochecito en el que iba Chris, el cual jugaba con el volante de este.

—Tiene casi todo, cariño, no tienen lo más importante. —Edward le hablo a su novia, mientras le señalaba a Chris. Bella asintió en acuerdo. — ¿Qué tal una bolígrafo personalizado o unas corbatas?

— ¡Una moto! —grito Chris.

—Buena idea cariño, Bernardo eran fan de las motocicletas tanto o más que su hijo.

— ¡No, _quielo subime_ a esa!—Chris señalo un juego mecánico que estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Bella y Edward rieron al ver al pequeño desesperado por subirse a la motocicleta.

—Muy bien, vamos a que te diviertas un poco.

Después de que Chris se paseara cinco veces en la motocicleta mecánica, se dirigieron a comprar el regalo para Bernardo Collins. El dichoso regalo, que resulto ser una motocicleta en escala, no resulto ser nada barato, pero era lo único que se le ocurría a Bella comprar.

Después se dirigieron a la estética, donde Bella pidió que solo le recortaran las puntas, pero Chris exigió que le cortaran el cabello al igual que Edward, lo cual sorprendió al mismo Edward que no lo podía creer, a Bella y a la peluquera. Después de que le cortaron el cabello pidió que lo peinaran igual.

Así que Bella salió de la estética con dos gemelos, solo que uno en tamaño adulto y otro en infantil, la gente al verlos pasar no podía parar de verlos con miradas tiernas y a su paso cuchicheaban sobre los parecidos y tiernos que se miraban padre e hijo.

.

.

— ¿Estás listo cariño? —le pregunto Bella a Chris, mientras intentaba peinarlo. Cuando terminaba de acomodar su cabello, Chris se lo volvía a despeinar para "verse igual a Edward" —Cariño, deja peinarte, pareces un vagabundo.

— ¡Oye!—hablo Edward, que se encontraba metiendo un cambio de ropa limpia para Chris en una pequeña maleta —Yo no parezco un vagabundo.

Chris rio.

—_Quieo peinalme_ como _Edwad._

—Muy buena decisión pequeño —Edward le guiño a Chris. Bella se dio por vencida, pero en venganza dejo marcado sus labios en la mejilla del pequeño. — ¿Qué camisa pongo en la maleta? —Edward mostro una camisa verde y una azul a Bella.

—La verde. Voy a ponerme mi vestido y luego nos podemos ir, cuida que Chris o tu no se ensucien.

La fiesta a la que asistirían tal como ella lo pensó en un principio iba a ser de etiqueta, por lo cual, Edward y Chris estaba usando un traje igual (por petición del pequeño) y ella iba a usar un vestido de seda hasta un poco más bajo que las rodillas.

Cuando se abrocho la tira de su zapatilla, sintió que el momento de enfrentarse a su pesadilla cada vez estaba más cerca. No quería ser demasiado paranoica, pero puso el número de su abogado en los números de marcación rápida.

Entro de nuevo al cuarto de Chris.

—Hora de irnos.


	15. Fiesta con los abuelos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 14: Fiesta con los abuelos.**

—Edward, mejor vámonos, cambie de opinión— Rogo Bella, mientras hacían fila para que el valet parking recogiera su choche.

—Cariño cálmate, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien. —Edward posiciono su mano en la rodilla de su novia. Bella lo miro suplicante.

— ¡Wow, eta casa eta gigante!—Chris exclamo emocionado, mientras tenía su cara pegada al cristal. Bella miro a su hijo y suspiro, se miraba tan emocionado, no podía a dejar que su inseguridad arruinara una posible relación entre su hijo y sus abuelos.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Edward se estaciono frente al valet parking y se bajaron del coche, Edward llevaba en brazos al pequeño Chris, mientras que tenía tomada a Bella de la mano, dándole apretones cada cierto tiempo para expresarle su apoyo.

Caminaron a través del camino de grava hacia el patio trasero. Poco a poco, mientras se iban acercando pudieron escuchar la música clásica que parecía provenir de alguna orquesta en vivo.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada donde había un arco de flores y junto a ella, había una mujer rubia, vestida de negro con unos tacones inmensos, que tenía en sus manos una tablet y un audífono en su oído. Cuando vio que el trió se acercaba, ello sonrió falsamente.

—Usted debe ser la señora Isabella Swan—extendió su mano hacia Bella—Soy Melannie, los conduciré a sus lugares.

Los cuatro pasaron bajo el arco de flores y entraron al jardín trasero, en donde había cientos de personas en sus caros trajes, bebiendo del más fino vino. La chica que se hacía llamar Melannie, hablo a través de su radio y aunque Bella no pudo escuchar la conversación completa, pudo distinguir un claro "están aquí", eso la hizo ponerse aun más tensa.

—Esta es su mesa, déjeme tomar eso por usted —hablo Melannie mientras tomaba el obsequio que Bella traía en las manos.

—Oh… gracias—Melannie asintió y los dejo solos, en la mesa se encontraban sentados una pareja joven, se podía observar que ambos eran casados por las argollas que cargaban en su dedo anular, pero cada uno estaba sumergido en sus celulares mandando correos.

Edward, Bella y Christopher se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, rápidamente un mesero llego y les sirvió dos copas de vino para ellos y un vaso de jugo de naranja al pequeño.

—Mami, esta fiesta es abulida, me quelo il a casa —Chris poso sus manos en sus mejillas y suspiro, no había nada que hacer, no había niños para jugar y su pierna le estaba picando.

—Cariño, tal vez mas tarde lleguen los niños. Vamos a hablar con tus abuelos y luego si quieres nos podemos ir, ¿está bien?—Bella acaricio la mejilla de su pequeño.

—Sí, pelo ahola quelo hacel pipi. —Bella sonrió.

—Yo te llevo Chris—hablo Edward, mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos, pues era casi imposible que se pudiera mover.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, se sentía nerviosa como si algo malo fuera a suceder. Como no conocía a nadie, tomo su celular y empezó a ver las fotos de Chris y las más recientes donde aparecían los tres.

—Isabella, nos da mucho gusto que nos hayas honrado con tu presencia—Bella levanto la cabeza y frente a ella se encontraban Florencia y Bernardo Collins.

—Hola, gracias por invitarnos.

Entre ambas partes se formo un silencio incomodo.

—Y bien ¿Dónde está mi nieto?—Florencia paso su largo y delgado dedo por la orilla de la copa.

—No habrás venido sola ¿verdad? —hablo Bernardo Collins, que para los ojos de Bella, no se mira enfermo, sino que se miraba radiante para su edad.

—Bueno no… el…

—Mami, haya hay un palque de juegos, ¿puedo il? —Edward y Chris llegaron junto con Bella; los Collins, al ver al hombre que traía en brazos a Chris miraron interrogantes a Bella.

— ¿Y este hombre quién es, Isabella?—hablo Florencia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—El es mi novio, Edward Cullen —Bella no se dejo intimidar, tomo de la mano a Edward y lo presento—Edward, ellos son Florencia y Bernardo Collins, los abuelos de Chris.

—Mucho gusto —Edward asintió, pues tenía las manos ocupadas. Bernardo y Florencia lo ignoraron posando su mirada de nuevo en Bella.

— ¿No crees que el niño ya esta grande para que tu novio lo cargue en brazos?

—Eque, me lompí la patita—Chris apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward ya que se sentía cohibido por la presencia de esos dos señores, que eran sus abuelos.

Florencia miro disgustada a Bella.

—Llama a Melannie —Florencia le dijo a uno de los guardaespaldas que estaban junto a ellos, este hablo por un micrófono y rápidamente apareció la chica tratando de correr con sus tacones.

—Si seño….

—Lleva a Christopher al área de juegos o a donde él quiera —La chica, aun sin poder recuperar el aliento, intento tomar a Chris de los brazos de Edward.

—No quelo il—Chris se escondió en el cuello de Edward.

—Vamos Chris, los adultos necesitamos hablar un rato, ¿no querías ir a los juegos? —le habló Edward, el pequeño salió de su escondite y miro a los ojos de Edward—prometo que luego iré a jugar contigo.

— ¿Lo pometes?

—Si —Chris miro a Melannie, luego a Edward y luego a su madre, con un suspiro extendió los brazos hacia la chica y rápidamente desaparecieron.

— ¿Debió haber sido en esa escuela de mala muerte en donde se rompió la pierna verdad? —hablo Florencia disgustada.

— ¿De qué habla señora?

—De Christopher, no sé que harás con el dinero Isabella, pero estoy segura que es más que suficiente para que el niño vaya a un buen colegio privado, sin tener que estar rodeado de esos niños salvajes.

—Un momento—la interrumpió Bella—Para empezar ustedes son sus abuelos y yo soy la madre, no tienen derecho a reclamarme nada sobre como educo a mi hijo y menos cuando solo le hablan por teléfono dos veces al año.

—Isabella, estas siendo insolente.

Edward pasó su mano por el brazo de Bella para tranquilizarla.

—Es un niño, este tipo de accidentes es muy común en los chicos inquietos como Chris—hablo Edward, el cual fue nuevamente fue ignorado.

—Muy bien iremos directo al grano—Florencia tomo otra copa de la charola de un mesero que paso junto a ella — Queremos que Christopher pase una temporada con nosotros.

—No—Hablo Bella firmemente.

—Isabella, el es y será nuestro único nieto y por lo tanto será el heredero de todo, es necesario que se vaya familiarizando con este ambiente —dijo Bernardo.

—No, no y no—Bella tomo su bolso —Edward nos vamos, ve a buscar a Chris—Edward vio a los abuelos de Chris y luego a Bella —Ve no te preocupes por mí.

—No puedes hacer esto Isabella, somos sus abuelos y por lo tanto tenemos derechos, déjalo que él decida, qué tal si le gusta los lujos tanto como a ti—Florencia levanto su ceja desafiando a Bella.

—No permito que le hable así a mi novia—Edward llego con Chris en los brazos —como persona y madre de su nieto, merece el debido respeto, además ahora tiene alguien quien la defiende. Sera mejor que nos vayamos —Edward tomo la mano de Bella y entrelazo sus dedos. Chris miraba toda la escena sin entender.

—Déjalo opinar, si no le permites hablar, nos iremos por el lado legal y tienes la de perder. Chris, cariño, ¿te gusto tu habitación?—se dirigió falsamente hacia el niño.

— ¿Cuál habitación? —pregunto Bella, pero nadie le contesto.

—Si, palece una tenda de juguetes y cololes en las paleles, una cama ben gande, una tele, y mami ¿te acueldas del calo que quelia pelo decias que ela muy calo? Pues haya dento hay uno, y luego hay…

—Si cariño, luego le cuentas a tu mamá todo lo que quieras —lo silencio Florencia — ¿Te gusto la piscina? —el pequeño asintió al sentirse cohibido de nuevo — ¿y el jardín?—de nuevo asintió — ¿Viste los caballos? —Chris negó—Pues tenemos muchos y podemos comprar uno para ti.

— ¿Enselo? ¿Y un pelo? —pregunto animado de nuevo

—Todo lo que quieras, ¿te gustaría vivir aquí? Es un lindo lugar, ¿no?

— ¡Sí!—el pequeño levanto sus brazos hacia arriba emocionado —Mami, vamos a vivil en eta casa.

Bella no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en su garganta y las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Florencia y Bernardo sonreían complacidos.

—Chris—Edward bajo al pequeño al suelo y se puso a su altura —comprendes que si quieres vivir aquí, tu mamá no va a vivir contigo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto el pequeño horrorizado.

—Si tú decides vivir con tus abuelos, vas a vivir tú con ellos y tu mamá en su casa, tal vez algunos días la puedas visitar —se escucho un Já de los abuelos.

—Pelo, pelo… yo quielo vivir con mi mamá —el labio inferior del pequeño empezó a temblar. — ¿Ella no puede venil a vivil aquí?

—No, pequeño —hablo Bernardo. —Vamos, va a ser divertido. Irás a otra escuela, tendrás una niñera que te va a llevar a todas partes cuando quieras.

—No—el pequeño se limpio sus lagrimas—No quelo vivil aquí, no sin mi mami, yo quelo vivil con ella y contigo —Bella tapo su mano para escapar un sollozo.

—Vamos Chris, estoy segura que a tu mamá no le importa, ella te visitara los fines de semana.

—Claro que me importa, si por mí fuera no permitiría que esta relación se dé, señora.

—Isabella.

—No soy su niñera, soy su madre. No voy a dejar que nos separen. No intenten chantajearlo con juguetes, porque Chris es mucho mejor que ustedes y sabe que lo material no compra el cariño.

—Mami, vámonos no me guta este lugal—Edward volvió a tomar a Chris en brazos.

—Buenas noches, nos retiramos.

—Isabella, esto no se va a quedar así, quiero a mi nieto conmigo.

—Si quiere ver a Chris de nuevo, hable con mi abogado, para que concrete una cita.

—Nuestros abogados van a hablar contigo, mejor prepárate.

—Señora, este no es el lugar ni el tiempo, ya no soy la chica ingenua que creía en todas sus amenazas, tengo un abogado que me orienta y sé que usted no puede hacer nada para separarnos. Solo va a conseguir que su nieto lo odie. Buenas noches.

Cuando Bella volteo hacia Edward y Chris, el pequeño pidió que lo tomara en brazos, Edward le sonrió y acaricio su rostro dulcemente.

El pequeño se acurruco junto a su madre, y puso su pulgar en su boca tal como lo hacía cuando se sentía inseguro o después de llorar.

.

—Cariño, eres la mujer más valiente del mundo—Edward abrazo a Bella por detrás mientras esta cocinaba una ligera cena, ya que prácticamente no habían durado mucho en la dichosa fiesta.

—Gracias por estar ahí, apoyándome, protegiendo a Chris.

—No es nada, solo lo hago porque quiero a Chris como un hijo y te amo a ti y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Edward la voleo hacia él y la sostuvo contra su pecho.

—Esas son unas fuertes declaraciones señor Cullen—Bella lo abrazo y suspiro su olor.

—Y espero que las tome en cuenta señorita Swan.

— ¿Es una amenaza o una advertencia? —Bella sonrió, levanto su cabeza para mirar los ojos verdes de Edward.

—Es una promesa —los ojos de Edward iluminaban toda la habitación, Bella se quedo prendada de sus ojos y de las palabras llenas de sinceridad y de un futuro juntos.

—Te amo —Bella no espero a que Edward le contestara para juntar sus labios con los de él. Sus manos volaron a la nuca de él y lo acerco más a ella.

— ¡Mami!—una voz proveniente desde la sala no los dejo profundizar el beso, Edward apoyo su frente contra la de Bella, mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

—Sera mejor que vayamos, antes de que se preocupe más.

Bella tomo tres platos y sirvió la comida en cada uno.

— ¡Edwad!

— ¡Ya vamos Chris! —Le grito de vuelta Edward —Chris se está comportando raro.

—Lo sé, está presentando los mismos síntomas que hace años.

— ¿Qué le paso?—Bella seguía moviéndose por toda la cocina.

—Cuando sus abuelos intentaron separarnos por segunda ocasión, aunque no comentábamos nada cerca de él, creo que presentía que algo malo estaba pasando y el se volvió muy inseguro, solo quería estar pegado a mi; si me alejaba aunque sea un poco empezaba a llorar, solo podíamos estar junto a él: Charlie, Renné y yo; después empezó a tener pesadillas todas las noches e incluso a mojar su cama.

—No sabía, si necesitas mi ayuda para cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias cariño, no hay que adelantarnos, solo hay que apapachar a Chris, hasta que se le pase la mala experiencia.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Chris estaba ansioso en su lugar, pero cuando los vio se tranquilizo.

— ¿Tardamos mucho?

—Poquito ¿Qué hiciste de comida?

—Tu favorito, macarrones con queso… y brócoli al vapor.

—No me guta el bocoli.

— ¿No te gusta el brócoli? —Edward fingió sorpresa—Los superhéroes comen brócoli todos los días, si te quieres convertir en uno, debes de comerlos—Edward tomo un brócoli y se lo llevo a la boca mientras guiñaba a Chris.

—Mami, quelo más.

A las 11 de la noche todos estaban en sus habitaciones, Edward y Bella se encontraban acurrucados juntos durmiendo después de un día lleno de tensión.

Bella estaba atenta a cualquier ruido o presencia que proviniera del cuarto de Chris y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Escucho un llanto. Sabía lo que significaba, así que rápidamente se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño.

—Cariño, despierta es solo una pesadilla, ya estoy aquí. —Bella abrazo al pequeño, mientras lo mecía.

—Mami, no me dejes nunca pol favol —el pequeño seguía llorando, reviviendo la horrorosa pesadilla que había soñado.

—Claro que no cariño, nunca te podría dejar, tú eres mi sol, ¿recuerdas? —Bella limpio las lágrimas de su hijo y beso su nariz haciéndolo reír.

—Duelme conmigo, pol fa—pidió el pequeño.

—Mmh… está bien, pero a dormir, nada de levantarse y jugar. —Chris asintió —Muy bien, hazte a un lado pirata. —Chris se rio al escuchar a su mamá llamándolo así.

—Oigo risas, ¿acaso no estoy invitado a la fiesta? —Edward entro al cuarto con la cara totalmente hinchada del sueño y el cabello revuelto. Se había dado cuenta del grito de Chris, pero quiso darles un momento a solas.

—Sí, ven a dolmil con nosotos. —hablo Chris, mientras le hacía más espacio a Edward.

Pronto los tres se encontraban dormidos, Chris tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, se sentía tan bien estar así, seguro de que su mamá y ahora Edward, siempre lo cuidarían y estarían a su lado.


	16. Conociendo a los Cullen

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 15: Conociendo a los Cullen.**

Había pasado unas semanas desde el incidente en la casa de los abuelos de Chris, todo parecía ir en absoluta calma. Bella hablaba diariamente con su abogado para percatarse de que los abuelos no habían dado algún paso en su contra. Este tranquilizo a Bella diciéndole que aunque intentaran algo no tenían muchas oportunidades de salir beneficiados en una demanda, incluso ellos los podían contrademandar y salir victoriosos. Bella se sintió un poco más tranquila, pero no acepto demandar a los abuelos de Chris al menos que le hicieran algo.

Chris poco a poco estaba superando su miedo de que su mamá lo dejara; en algunas ocasiones tenia pesadillas e iba a dormir con ellos; pero fue en una noche en donde cayó rendida en la cama del cansancio que no escucho a su bebe, se levanto y se encontró con la cama vacía.

_Bella despertó de repente, miro el reloj eran las tres de la mañana, miro a su lado y Edward no estaba. El piso de arriba esta silencioso, era común que a esa hora Christopher despertara gritando y llorando._

_Bella tomo su bata, se puso sus pantuflas y salió del cuarto, entro a la habitación de Chris y nadie estaba ahí pero las cobijas estaban desechas, pensó en ir a buscarlo al baño, pero también estaba el hecho de que Edward no estaba. Cuando se dirigía a el cuarto del baño, paso por las escaleras, se asomo y vio la luz de la cocina prendida. _

—_Toma con cuidado tu leche, está un poco caliente—Edward le entrego a Chris un vaso entrenador con leche tibia a Chris._

—_Edwad ete vaso es pala bebes—Chris rio._

— _¿Enserio? —Edward se oyó consternado— ¿quieres que lo cambie?_

—_Nop, me guta así. Gacias Edwad._

—_De nada campeón. —Edward tomo de su te, la noche estaba fría._

— _¿po qué me dices así? —Chris dejo su leche en la mesa y puso su mano en su mejilla. _

— _¿Como así?_

—_Campon._

— _¿Te molesta? —le pregunto Edward._

—_No, me guta…los papás de los niños de mi gupo les dicen así y a mi solo el lito Chalie me dice así. _

—_Pues entonces yo siempre te diré así ¿te parece?_

—_Si —Chris sonrió y volvió a tomar de su leche._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos._

—_Chris, quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no dudes en pedirme ayuda._

—_Gacias Edwad —Chris se subió a la mesa y fue a abrazar a Edward, que acepto el abrazo sorprendido, pronto le devolvió el abrazo y aspiro su olor a bebe. _

_Cada vez amaba más a ese niño, lo quería como un hijo, así que no pudo evitar decirle esas palabras. Chris emanaba tanta ternura, era el hijo perfecto, hubiera deseado tanto haber conocido a Bella antes para que Chris fuera de su sangre y no de aquel mal hombre que había rechazado a esa gran familia. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por aquel hombre, en este momento no tuviera en sus brazos a ese pequeño angelito ni hubiera conocido al amor de su vida._

_Bella había visto toda la escena, los dejo platicar y subió a su habitación sabiendo que ambos iban a estar bien._

_Edward siguió abrazando a Chris hasta que se dio cuenta que el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Lo cargo con cuidado, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación en donde lo arropo y observo hasta convencerse de que estaba profundamente dormido y con sueños tranquilos. Salió sigilosamente dejando la puerta abierta y se dirigió hacia la habitación principal._

_._

—Buenos días cariño— Bella despertó con un beso en los labios a Edward.

—Hola —Edward hizo el intento de abrazarla pero solo consiguió tomar la almohada de su novia, tanteo el lugar y no lo encontró.

—Estoy del otro lado, levántate es tarde, tenemos que ir al hospital para que le quiten el yeso a Chris y luego a casa de tus padres.

Edward murmuro algo y volvió a ocultarse bajo las cobijas; Bella se cruzo de brazos y se dirigió a la puerta la cual puso cerrojo. Se acerco a la cama y se subió a horcajadas sobre Edward. Puso su boca sobre el oído de Edward.

—Cariño —hablo con voz melosa — vamos despierta —metió sus manos bajo las cobijas, Edward sintió las manos heladas de su novia, Edward volvió a murmurar algo— No querrás que me bañe sola ¿verdad? A Chris le falta aún una hora para despertar —Edward empezó a moverse debajo de ella, tratando de salir de las cobijas en las cuales estaba enredado — ¿No? Bueno está bien, cuando salga puedes entrar tu, quédate dormido.

_¡No!_ Pensó Edward, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había compartido intimidad con su novia. Tener un pequeño en casa ocasionaba que fueran más cuidadosos.

Bella se levanto de la cama, cuando sintió que era cargada por Edward que se dirigió al baño que estaba en la habitación casi corriendo. Bella rio mientras iba pataleando sobre el hombro de Edward.

Edward cerró la puerta del baño con su pie, bajo a Bella y se volteo para ponerle cerrojo a la puerta, cuando volteo de nuevo se acerco a su novia, la tomo de las mejillas para besarla, bajo la tapa del inodoro y sentó a Bella en ella, Edward se arrodillo frente a ella.

—Eres hermosa—Edward la admiro por unos segundos, para luego volver a besarla y quitarle su camiseta, pronto tambien la camiseta de Edward salió volando. Edward quito sus pantalones y los de Bella; abrió la cortina del baño y empezó a regular la temperatura de la regadera. Cuando el agua estuvo perfecta tomo a Bella en brazos y metió a ambos bajo la ducha.

Edward hizo que Bella enredada sus piernas en su cintura, el agua en sus cuerpos hacia que la piel de ambos fuera más tersa y por lo tanto la fricción de ambos más placentera. Edward apoyo a Bella sobre el azulejo, los besos estaban aumentando de intensidad, el cabello de Edward parecía un nido de pájaros pues los manos de Bella estaban jugando con este.

Edward se separo de Bella para pasar a besar su cuello y siguió bajando a sus pechos, los cuales los deleito por unos minutos para después honrarlos con sus manos y labios.

—Te necesito Edward —Bella tomo la cara de su novio y dirigió de nuevo sus labios.

.

.

Después de la ducha, Edward y Bella salieron juntos de la habitación con las manos entrelazadas, al llegar a las escaleras Edward bajo mientras Bellas se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño. Cuando entro este ya se encontraba sentado en la cama tallándose los ojitos.

—Buenos días, amor —Bella se acerco a él y dejo un beso en su frente.

—Hola mami —el pequeño soltó un bostezo, luego abrazo a Bella.

—Listo para el baño, hoy vamos a ir a que te quiten ese yeso y luego con los papás de Edward.

—No _quelo bañalme._

—vamos, no querrás convertirte en un cerdito verdad, Oink—le dio besos por toda cara, mientras hacía como cerdito con cada beso.

—_Eta ben_

Después de desayunar, el trió se dirigió al hospital en donde a Chris le retiraron la escayola, el pequeño lloro abrazado a Edward más que por el miedo que por el dolor.

—Ya Chris, todo está bien —Edward le dijo. Bella saco de su bolsa un pequeño paquete de pañuelos y se dedico a limpiar la cara de Chris con una sonrisa al notar que ahora Edward era una parte esencial de apoyo para Chris— vamos a bajarte con cuidado, camina despacio.

—No, tengo _medo —_ Chris se abrazo más a Edward, manchando su cara de nuevo con lagrimas.

—Cariño, todo va a estar bien, vamos a caminar juntos ¿sí? —Chris asintió, Bella volvió a limpiar su cara y los tres salieron juntos a pasos lentos mientras cada uno tomaba a Chris de una mano.

.

— ¿A dónde vamos _ahola_? —pregunto Chris quien iba sentado en su sillita moviendo la pierna tal como le dijo Edward.

—Vamos a casa de mis padres.

— ¿Vamos a _vel_ a Alice y Jazz?

—Si —respondió Edward.

—Genial —el pequeño levanto sus puños en el aire.

Pronto se dirigieron a los suburbios en donde estaba la casa de los padres de Edward. Cuando llegaron el auto de Jasper y Alice ya estaba ahí, por lo cual se estacionaron detrás.

Los tres se encaminaron a la puerta en donde los esperaba una sonriente Esme Cullen, que no pudo esperar mucho y se acerco a ellos a la mitad del camino.

—Hola mamá.

—Hola soy Esme Cullen, ustedes deben ser Isabella y Christopher.

—Gracias por ignorarme mamá —Edward pasó su mano por la cintura de Bella.

—Oh Edward, no seas maleducado, a ti también te quiero.

—Mucho gusto señora Cullen, soy Bella Swan y el es mi hijo Christopher.

— ¡Oh! Pero es un muñequito, es hermoso —Esme se agacho —Hola cariño, ¿quieres que sea tu abuelita Esme?

A Chris le agrado esa señora con cara de ángel y sonrisa amigable.

— ¡Sí!

—Que ternura —Esme lo tomo en brazos y Chris se acurruco hacia ella —Vamos adelante Bella, pasen, están en su casa.

—Hola Bella, hijo y Chris —Carlisle saludo al verlos entrar por la puerta. Se acerco a ellos y los saludo con un abrazo, Bella no puedo evitar sonrojarse al recordar como había cocido al padre de Edward.

— ¡Chris! —Alice se levanto corriendo del sillón en el que estaba y se posiciono junto a su madre —Hola pequeño, te he traído muchos obsequios, hola Bellita —se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla —que bueno que nos acompañas hoy, espero que no te moleste que le hayamos comprado unas cuantas cositas a Chris.

—Hola Alice, no te preocupes todo está bien —le respondió Bella —Hola Jasper —Bella saludo al novio de Alice que se acerco a donde estaban.

Pronto todos estuvieron sentados en la sala, hablando y conversando mientras Jasper se encontraba junto con Chris tirado en el piso jugando.

—Es bueno conocerte por fin Bella, tenía serias dudas de que mi hijo fuera gay—hablo Esme mientras tomaba café de su taza, Edward y Carlisle no paraban de toser.

— ¡Mamá! —le reclamo Edward.

— ¿Qué es _sel _gay? —Chris dejo de jugar para preguntar. Todos se miraron entre sin saber que responder.

—Edward, Carlisle, respóndanle al pequeño —les obligo Esme.

—Pero porque yo cariño, que responda Edward —se deslindo Carlisle.

— ¿Yo?...—tartamudeo Edward —Bien, bueno Chris una persona gay o homosexual es cuando te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo. —Chris seguía sin entender.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas que Sophie tiene dos papás? —le dijo Bella, Chris asintió — ¿o Andrew que tiene dos mamás?

—Oh, ya entendí... ¿Y eso _eta _mal?

—Por superpuesto que no, mientras las dos personas se quieran todo está bien.

—Ok — y esa explicación basto para que Chris siguiera jugando con Jasper.

—Gracias mamá —hablo sarcástico Edward.

—De nada cariño —Esme se acerco y le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla.

—_Lita_ Esme, ¿_tenés _galletas?

—Claro que si mi amor —Esme se levanto y fue por las galletas para su nuevo nieto postizo.

—Creo que Chris se ha ganado el corazón de todos —Edward le dijo al oído a Bella.

— ¿Celoso, Eddy? —le pico Alice.

—Para nada, estoy muy contento.

—Jazz ¿me _acompanas_ al _bano? —_ le pregunto Chris a Jasper, el cual asintió y se lo llevo como avión al piso superior.

—Hablando de estar contentos… ¿Cuándo se van a casar? —pregunto Esme, Bella empezó a toser—Oh, lo siento, pensé que ya tenían fecha pues Alice me dijo que se habían mudado… querida, perdón si te incomode.

—No te preocupes Esme, todo está bien —le dijo Bella para tratar de tranquilizarla —de hecho aun no hablamos mucho de eso, solo estamos esperando el momento oportuno —Bella miro a Edward el cual le asintió y se acerco para darle un corto beso y decir contra sus labios un _te amo. _


	17. Mi nombre es Charlie Swan y soy policía

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 16: Mi nombre es Charlie Swan y soy policía.**

—Si mamá… si…mmh…no, lo creo… ¿a las 10?...claro yo arreglo todo…se pondrá muy feliz cuando le cuente.

Edward entro a la cocina y vio a Bella jugar con el cable del teléfono de la cocina mientras hablaba con alguien, solo estaba con una pequeña blusa de tirantes y unas bragas, verla con esa poca vestimenta provoco que le dieran ganas de tomarla en su hombro y volverla a meter a la habitación sin dejarla salir.

— ¿Mamá? —Pregunto Bella al teléfono, Edward simulo que buscaba leche dentro del refrigerador para poder escuchar la conversación —Dile que se porte bien, no quiero que lo asuste —Edward siguió removiendo las cosas dentro del refrigerador —Bien, nos vemos pronto… yo también te quiero —se escucho el sonido del teléfono contra su caja.

Edward empezó a silbar.

— ¿Sabes? La leche está enfrente de ti.

— ¿Qué? Oh gracias cariño —Edward fingió —aun estoy un poco dormido —saco su cabeza del refrigerador y fue a saludar a su novia— Buenos días, amor —le dio un corto beso, aun tenia la duda de que había hablado Bella con su madre, pero no sabía como preguntarle sin parecer indiscreto.

—Hola —Bella lo miro detenidamente, Edward se empezó a poner nervioso —adelante pregunta —su novia leyó su pensamiento.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te quiero preguntar algo?

—Cariño, se nota en tus ojos, tienen ese brillo de curiosidad —acaricio su mejilla dulcemente —pregunta antes de que decida guardarme el secreto.

— ¿Qué paso con tu madre?

—Oh con ella —Bella se separo de él y empezó a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador —pues vamos a tener visitas —Bella aparto la mirada de Edward mientras cortaba algunos tomates.

— ¿Quién nos va a visitar? —Edward se sentó en un banco frente a ella.

—Ella —Edward respiro— y mi padre —el color de la cara de Edward desapareció — ¿y eso…cuando será? —Las vacaciones más cercanas eran en un mes, se suponía que ellos iban a ir a visitarlos y no al revés.

—En tres días.

_Tres días….tres días…tres días. _Esas palabras se repetían en su mente.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto sin darse cuenta — ¿Tr-tres di-días? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

—Bueno, Charlie tiene una semana de descanso, además quiere ver a Chris en el festival de la escuela.

— ¡Dios! Necesito procesar todo —Edward agarro su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Vamos cariño —Bella se acerco a él y lo abrazo— no seas exagerado, solo lo vas a conocer y ya —Edward lloriqueo asustado — Me voy a cambiar; Rose, Emmett y Chris llegaran en cualquier momento —Bella se despidió dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Entonces recordó cuando un día mientras miraban una película Chris le confesó a Edward que su abuelito Charlie era un policía que atrapaba a los malos en Forks, pero no era solo un policía, era el jefe de la estación de policía de Forks, Washington.

Iba a seguir lamentándose cuando tocaron la puerta y tuvo que abandonar su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia ella arrastrando los pies, los toques en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes. Antes de abrir miro por la ventanilla tal como le había dicho Bella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un ojo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola Emmett —dijo al abrir la puerta.

— ¡_Edwad!_ —un pequeño torbellino se sujeto de sus piernas. Edward miro a Chris que lo miraba desde abajo sonriendo y con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

—Hola campeón —Edward lo cargo y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente. Chris lo abrazo.

— ¿Y mi mami? —pregunto Chris mientras se sostenía de los hombros de Edward para verlo a la cara.

—Está arriba en su habitación, ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla? —Chris asintió y Edward lo bajo, en cuanto sus pies tocaron la alfombra salió corriendo hacia arriba — ¡No corras en las escaleras! —Edward siguió viendo sonriente hacia donde había desaparecido Chris, pronto se acordó que Emmett y Rosalie estaban aun en la puerta esperando.

—Dios mío, son tan tiernos —Rosalie dijo.

—mmm… ¿Gracias? —Edward se sonrojo.

—Vaya Eddy, esto de la paternidad te está pegando duro ¿eh?

—Cállate Emmett y por tu bien espero que no hayan traumado a mi hijo con sus rui…dos —los tres se quedaron callados incómodos ante como había nombrado Edward a Christopher.

—yo… —Edward no sabía que decir.

—No te preocupes Edward —Rosalie lo conformo para romper el tenso ambiente— Es normal que mires a Chris de esa manera, además te puedo asegurar que el te mira igual.

—Gracias por tus palabras Rosalie —Edward le agradeció.

—Edward, que maleducado, ¿por qué no invitas a pasar a Rosalie y Emmett? Tienen diez minutos que llegaron y aun siguen en la puerta —Bella bajo vistiendo una camiseta polo y unos shorts de mezclilla y todo su conjunto complementado con el pequeño Chris en brazos acurrucado en su hombro; justo en ese momento, para Edward, Bella era la mujer más hermosa, aunque no trajera la ropa de última moda, aunque no trajera maquillaje, ni zapatos… la forma en la que sostenía Chris en sus brazos protegiendo de todos pero al mismo tiempo expresándole cariño, hacia que fuera la imagen más perfecta y más hermosa de ella, así que no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado con su imagen.

—Adelante —Edward invito a pasar a los recién llegados a la casa.

— ¿Quieren desayunar? Estoy a punto de servir el desayuno.

—Claro que si —Emmett respondió por ambos, Rosalie rodo los ojos.

Quince minutos después todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, comiendo su desayuno, Emmett y Chris seguían jugando con la comida.

—Niños, dejen de jugar —Rosalie reprendió a su esposo y a Chris.

—Cariño, ¿te divertiste en casa de Rosalie?—pregunto Bella a su hijo para distraerlo.

—Si —trago antes de responder —Tío Em y yo jugamos monopoly, Tía _Os _hizo espagueti y vimos Buscando a Nemo.

Rosalie les había sugerido que tuvieran una noche libre de niños, por lo cual el día anterior se había llevado a Chris a su casa para tener una pijamada. Emmett y Rosalie eran amigos de Bella. Primero había conocido a Rosalie en la Universidad, esta la había apoyado en todo lo que había podido en su embarazo, por lo cual se convirtió en madrina de Chris y su mejor amiga; a Emmett lo conoció cuando Rosalie lo llevo a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Chris, ahora ambos tenían dos años de casados. Pronto estos conocieron a Edward y todos formaron un grupo de amigos que en algunas ocasione salían a pasear y a bailar.

—Me alegro que te hayas divertido —Bella le respondió, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¡Mami! —Chris se paro en su asiento de repente, llamando la atención de todos — ¡Tía Osalie, va a tener un bebe!

— ¡¿Es enserio?!—le pregunto Bella a Rosalie emocionada.

—Sí, íbamos a organizar una cena pero Chris se nos adelanto.

—Muchas felicidades, Rose —Bella se levanto a darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga, Edward le siguió y por ultimo Chris que le dio un beso al aún vientre plano de Rosalie tal como lo había hecho desde que se entero la tarde anterior.

—Le voy a _enseñal_ a mi _pimo_ como te debes _ponel_ los zapatos y los _numelos…—_Chris empezó a relatar todo lo que haría con su primo cuando naciera mientras todos le ponían atención.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Edward no se podía concentrar ni en el trabajo ni en la casa, sus uñas habían desaparecido por completo, sabía que si seguía así se iba a quedar calvo de veces que había pasado sus manos por su cabello.

Pronto el día esperado estaba encima de ellos, Chris era el único contento con la visita de su abuelo, Bella también pero aunque no lo mostrara también estaba un poco nerviosa especialmente por la reacción que pudiera tener Charlie.

—Amor todo va a estar bien —Bella siguió acariciando el pecho de su novio —mis padres son buenas personas, tal vez Charlie solo te interrogue como cualquier papá y luego será todo normal.

—No lo sé amor, ¿No va a traer su pistola verdad? —pregunto Edward preocupado.

—No cariño, solo la usa cuando está en servicio, además no lo dejaría entrar a mi casa con un arma aunque sea mi padre.

—Ok —Bella rodo los ojos.

—Solo relájate y duerme, todo estará bien, mis padres llegaran a las 10 podemos levantarnos con tranquilidad y esperarlos vestidos y listos.

—Buenas noches cariño —Edward beso a Isabella.

—Buenas noches amor —Bella se acurruco contra el —todo estará bien —suspiro antes de quedarse dormida.

.

—Mami— Chris susurro a su mamá, Bella se removió entre las cobijas, sintió que la movían por los hombros —mami—Chris volvió a repetir—_despielta_ —como vio que no funcionaba empezó a repartir besitos por la carita de su mami, pronto se vio jugando con las cejas de su mamá y sus mejillas, de repente se acordó porque había ido y abrió el ojo de su mamá —mami, _despelta._

— ¿Qué pasa Chris? —Bella empezó a despertar —Aun es muy temprano para el desayuno —dijo viendo que el despertador de su lado marcaban las 7:30 Am —ven y duerme otro ratito —Chris rápidamente se subió a la cama y se puso en medio de Edward y Bella.

—No mami, no _quelo_ desayuno, _alguen _está tocando la _puelta_ —Bella volvió a abrir sus ojos mientras miraba a Chris.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes cariño? —Bella se levanto de la cama y Chris la siguió, espero a Chris se pusiera a su lado en las escaleras para tomarlo de la mano y bajar juntos — ¿Y tu camiseta? —le pregunto mientras caminaban a la puerta.

—Tenía _calol_ —respondió el niño.

— ¿Y tus pantalones? No, mejor no me digas, Christopher dejare de comprarte pijamas si siempre te las quitas. —Bella suspiro, era mejor ya no preguntar, si fuera por Chris todo el día estuviera desnudo, pero por lo menos ahora aun tenía sus calzoncillos con dinosaurios.

—_Charlie, ¿y si no están en casa?_

—_Claro que si están mujer._

— _¿Y si llegamos muy temprano?_

Bella abrió la puerta, por lo susurros que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta pudo imaginar quienes eran. Así que cuando la puerta estaba abierta pudo ver a Charlie y Renné Swan discutiendo en voz baja.

—Hola mamá y papá —Bella les dijo con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo su sencilla discusión.

— _¡lito! —_Chris corrió y empezó a brincar alrededor de Charlie.

—Ho, miren a quien tenemos aquí, a mi ayudante —Charlie levanto a Chris en brazos con un resoplido —Christopher cada vez estas más grande y ya no pode cargarte.

—No _impolta —_ Chris respondió contento y se acurruco contra Charlie.

—Hola mamá —Bella saludo a Renné quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola cariño, me alegra tanto verte… perdón por llegar tan temprano… Charlie estaba un poco ansioso —susurro esto último a Bella.

—Pasen adelante. —Bella los invito a pasar.

—Cariño, ¿no vas a saludarme?—pregunto Renné a Chris, quien estiro sus brazos hacia ella.

—Hola _lita —_le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla, Renné y Chris entraron platicando hacia la casa.

— _¿Y tus pantalones? —_se escucho preguntar a Renné antes de que sus voces se apagaran dentro.

—Hola cariño —Bella y Charlie se abrazaron — ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola papá —Bella seguía abrazada a Charlie con su cabeza en su pecho —Estoy muy bien, gracias por venir, los extrañábamos.

Ambos siguieron abrazados.

— ¿Y tu novio _Edwin, _a qué hora va a llegar? —Charlie tomo las maletas que habían traído, Bella le ayudo con el bolso de su madre.

—El vive aquí papá —hablo lentamente Bella.

— ¿Qué? —Charlie paro su caminata y miro a su hija.

—Ya te lo había dicho papá —Bella paso por su lado y dejo el bolso en el vestíbulo.

—Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto —Charlie murmuro —y en ese caso ¿dónde está?

—Está durmiendo—Charlie bufo —Quita esa cara papá, Edward tuvo un turno de 36 horas necesita dormir.

—Jum —Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre para tranquilizarlo.

—Vamos los llevare a su habitación.

Bella dejo a Charlie en la habitación para que el acomodara las cosas mientras ella ayudaba a Chris y a Renné con el desayuno.

Charlie había prometido a Renné que se portaría bien con el novio de su hija, pero Dios sabia que él lo único que quería era conocer al suchodicho y verificar con sus propios ojos si este hombre podría proteger y hacer feliz a sus dos grandes tesoros.

Edward despertó ya que escuchaba ruidos provenientes de abajo, miro el reloj y casi eran las 9, los padres de su novia estaban a punto de llegar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y decidió que era mejor que estuviera listo antes de que llegaran.

Entro al baño de la habitación principal, pero no había ni shampoo, ni jabón, todo había sido mudado al segundo baño por Bella, tomo la ropa que se iba a poner y se dirigió al baño aun medio dormido, entro al baño y cerró la puerta tras de él, se quito la ropa y entro a la regadera.

—Mucho gusto Charlie, soy Edward Cullen — empezó a ensayar un discurso en la regadera —No, eso no Edward, tienes que dirigirte con respeto —se autoregaño, mientras se enjuagaba el cuerpo.

Charlie termino de acomodar todo en el cuarto, el mismo había ayudado a su hija a escoger esa casa, había solicitado ayuda a sus amigos para que le investigaran cual era el barrio más seguro de la ciudad y claro, que lo ayudaran a encontrar una casa. Charlie y Renné habían ayudado a Bella a pagarla los primeros meses, pero llego un momento en que ella se independizo totalmente, encontró los trabajos de sus sueños y empezó a pagar sus propias deudas. Charlie estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Salió del cuarto y decidió entrar al baño antes de bajar con las chicas y su nieto.

—Buenos días, Jefe Swan soy Edward Cullen—Edward abrió y la cortina. Y tal como si fuera una mala comedia de la televisión, en ese justo momento Charlie Swan, jefe de la policía de Forks, Washington, padre de su novia y abuelo de Chris abrió la puerta.

Edward se quedo con la toalla en su cabeza totalmente paralizado, Charlie aun tenía su mano en la perilla de la puerta. El aire para respirar estaba pesado, se respiraba un ambiente tenso, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación, ambos se empezaron a sonrojar.

—Yo eh... ehhh —ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, sincronizadamente Edward camino hacia atrás y cerro la cortina, mientras Charlie caminaba hacia tras y cerraba la puerta.

_Edward Cullen que acabas de hacer, _ pego su cabeza al azulejo de la ducha, abrió la regadera y volvió a bañarse con agua helada pues sabía que el sonrojo de su cara y su cuerpo volverían en cuanto volviera a ver a Charlie Swan.

Bella y Renné se encontraban en la cocina, donde Chris orgulloso les decía los colores de sus aritos de _Froot Loops_ y luego se los comía.

Charlie entro a la cocina aun sin poder hablar.

—Hola papá, ¿quieres desayunar? —Bella miro a sus padre — ¿Papá? ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

— ¿Qué? yo no estoy sonrojado… solo tengo mucho calor, podrías prender el aire acondicionado, ya sabes estoy acostumbrado al frio de Forks y cualquier otro lugar es caluroso para mí.

—Bien, lo prenderé un rato porque a Chris le hace daño. —Bella fue a la sala donde estaba el termostato.

—Charles Swan, dime qué te pasa, te conozco —le dijo Renné a su esposo, Chris miraba la escena entretenido pasando de su abuela a su abuelo.

— ¿A mí? Nada cariño, ¿Qué me pasaría? Chris, ¿quieres ver un poco de lucha libre con tu abuelo?—le pregunto al niño para poder salir de la habitación.

—Aun no, esta desayunando.

—Vamos, solo está comiendo bolitas de colores, los puede comer en el sofá.

—Si _abuita, pol favol —_suplico el pequeño.

—Bien, pero solo por hoy —Charlie no espero más indicaciones cuando agarro a Chris con un brazo y el tazón con cereales en el otro.

Edward miro hacia todos lados y cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie corrió hacia la habitación principal, ahí se termino de arreglar. Tocaron la puerta se quedo paralizado del miedo.

—Cariño ¿estás listo? —Bella abrió la puerta —Mis padres ya llegaron, decidieron llegar unas horas antes ¿Qué tal,eh? —Bella dijo sarcástica.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaron ¿Dónde están?— pregunto nervioso.

—Mamá y papá están desayunando mientras Chris les roba la comida, necesito quitarme la pijama, ¿les podrías hacer compañía? —Edward empezó a temblar y volver a sonrojarse.

—Cariño, no cre-creo que pueda —Edward hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, ya platicamos de eso… todo estará bien —Bella lo beso —Solo necesito cambiarme y bajamos juntos ¿ok? —Edward asintió besándola, Bella le correspondió.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, Bella ya estaba lista y juntos bajaron hacia el primer piso. Las manos de Edward estaban sudando y sentía que iba a sacar el inexistente contenido de su estomago. Sí antes estaba nervioso por conocer a los padres de su novia, después del momento embarazoso que había vivido lo estaba aun mas. Aguanto la respiración antes de entra a la cocina donde estaban todos.

—Hola a todos de nuevo —Bella hablo entrando sonriente a la cocina con su mano entrelazada a la de Edward —mamá, papá él es Edward Cullen, mi novio.

—Hola Edward, mucho gusto —Renné Swan se levanto de su asiento y fue a saludar a Edward —soy Renné Swan, pero me puedes llamar sólo Renné o Ren o mamá —Bella se sonrojo ante lo último mientras negaba.

—Mucho gusto Renné —Edward la saludo dejando un beso en su mejilla, la madre de Bella se sonrojo y cuando se fue a sentar levanto su dedo pulgar en aprobación a su hija de una manera nada sutil.

—Buenos días señor Swan —Edward lo saludo extendiendo su mano, Charlie lo miro inquisitivamente hasta que levanto su mano y le dio un apretón a Edward.

—Buenos días chico, mi nombre es Charlie Swan y soy policía… me puedes decir Jefe Swan —Edward trago.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Charlie!

Bella y su madre hablaron al mismo tiempo regañando a Charlie.

— _¡Quis! —_grito el pequeño justo después de que Renné gritara, disolviendo el momento de tensión. Todos lo voltearon a ver y rieron con la ocurrencia del pequeño.


	18. Festival infantil

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo será modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capítulo 17: Festival Infantil. **

—_Buenos días señor Swan —Edward lo saludo extendiendo su mano, Charlie lo miro inquisitivamente hasta que levanto su mano y le dio un apretón a Edward._

—_Buenos días chico, mi nombre es Charlie Swan y soy policía… me puedes decir Jefe Swan —Edward trago._

— _¡Papá!_

— _¡Charlie!_

_Bella y su madre hablaron al mismo tiempo regañando a Charlie._

— _¡Quis! —grito el pequeño justo después de que Renné gritara, disolviendo el momento de tensión. Todos lo voltearon a ver y rieron con la ocurrencia del pequeño._

Después de un incomodo desayuno, solo roto por la plática de Chris, Charlie invitó a Edward a la sala para que lo acompañara a ver la repetición del partido de beisbol que habían pasado la noche anterior. Aunque la invitación solo fue para Edward, todos se levantaron de su asiento y los acompañaron a la sala.

Chris se puso a jugar en la mesita del centro con sus coches; Renné se sentó a hojear una revista con sus pies sobre el sofá de tres plazas, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para observar a su marido; Charlie se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor y Edward en el sillón de plazas. Charlie tomo el control y empezó a cambiar a los canales.

— ¡_Bob eponja!—_gritó Chris emocionado cuando pasaron por los canales infantiles.

—Hoy vamos a ver beisbol, pequeño Chris, más tarde puedes ver las caricaturas.

—oww—Chris bajo su mirada triste.

—Chis —Chris levanto la cabeza y miro a Edward que le guiño y le dio una paleta para que no estuviera triste, Chris la agarro y la metió a su boca. Charlie solo bufo y siguió cambiándole a los canales.

—Traje palomitas —Bella entro con un tazón en sus manos. Edward se hizo al extremo del sillón para que su novia se sentara al otro extremo, pero no espero que Bella decidiera sentarse en su regazo. Charlie se puso rojo y Edward se quedo sin saber qué hacer.

—Be…

—Charlie comportare —dijo Renné con voz aburrida mientras seguía leyendo, conocía bien a su esposo y sabía que estaba a punto de hacer un escándalo.

Charlie siguió viendo la televisión pero volteando a ver a Edward y a su hija, la cual besaba a su novio en la barbilla y luego le daba palomitas en la boca. Edward solo quería alejarse de Bella. _Acaso esa loca mujer que amaba no se daba cuenta que su padre estaba a punto de saltar encima de él y golpearlo,_ además la forma en la que Bella se movía sobre su regazo hacia la situación más difícil aún.

—Bella—Edward susurro en su oído mientras ella miraba a Chris jugar, Bella lo volteo a ver —Cariño, no te muevas tanto y aunque te amo, no seas tan cariñosa.

— ¿Por qué? —Bella lo miro con un puchero.

—tu padre está a punto de saltar a mi yugular.

—oh, ¿quieres que me quite? —Bella le dijo con voz dulce, Edward la miro con pánico.

—Si te quitas, me mata con sus propias manos….solo no te muevas mucho—Bella entendió la "situación "y trato de comportarse.

Todo siguió en silencio hasta que fueron comerciales, todos vieron como Charlie le ponía _"mute"_ a la televisión, lo cual muy pocas veces sucedía.

—Así que Edwin… —todos vieron a Charlie.

—Es _Edwad —_le dijo Chris.

—Edward ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

—Papá, no empieces con el interrogatorio por favor.

—No Bells, está bien. Jefe Swan, yo amo a su hija y si ella me da el honor, me gustaría compartir el presente y el futuro con ella y con Chris.

— ¿Cuál es tu trabajo, Chico? No quiero que mi nena y nieto pasen hambre.

— ¡Papá! Edward no nos mantiene, yo también trabajo, ambos nos ocupamos de las deudas.

—Le estoy preguntando al chico, cariño —Bella cruzo sus brazos

—Yo soy doctor.

—_Edwad cuda_ a los niños, es _pedata —_hablo Chris orgulloso, Renné lo abrazo orgullosa y lo lleno de besos.

— ¿Y tus padres saben de su relación? —Edward cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso.

—Sí, ellos adoran a Bella y a Chris. Hace poco fuimos a cenar todos juntos.

— ¿Has sido detenido alguna vez? Y no mientas chico porque te puedo investigar.

—No, Jefe Swan…solo algunas multas por aparcar mal.

Charlie miro a Edward a los ojos, su bigote se movió y le quito el silencio a la televisión pues el juego había comenzado. Todos dejaron de contener la respiración y siguieron en sus cosas.

.

.

—Chico —Charlie llamo a Edward quien estaba acomodando los platos en la mesa para la cena.

— ¿Si, Jefe Swan?

— ¿podrías acompañarme al auto, tengo algunas cajas que bajar?

—Por supuesto —Edward dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y acompaño a Charlie hacia la cochera.

—Primero que nada Chico, espero que lo que paso en el baño quede olvidado —Las orejas de Charlie estaban rojas, Edward sintió que el color rojo volvía apodarse de su cuerpo —Ninguna palabra a nadie.

—Seguro Jefe, no pensaba decírselo a nadie de todos modos

—Bien.

—Bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Charlie abrió la cajuela y le paso una caja a Edward.

—Edward, no me agradas.

— ¿perdón? — Edward no se espero esa declaración.

—Eres un buen chico, pero siento que vas a romper el corazón de mi niña, no es solo Bella, Chris va junto al paquete, eres muy joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiocho.

—Ves, estoy seguro que te acabas de graduar. Un niño es una gran responsabilidad, aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir, si te aburres de cuidar niños y se separan Chris también va a salir dañado.

—Señor Swan, yo amo a su hija y a Chris.

—Edward, las cosas no son sencillas con un niño, aun eres joven y sé que a ustedes les gusta divertirse, salir a bailar, al cine, tener tiempo para los dos, con un niño eso es casi imposible—Charlie se quedo en silencio meditando—Yo no le voy a decir a mi hija y a ti como vivir…solo no los lastimes, porque te perseguiría y asesinaría.

Charlie Swan se retiro y Edward se quedo ahí sin poder moverse.

Edward repitió todo el día en su cabeza, no había hecho ni dicho nada malo. Estaba seguro que se había ganado la confianza de Renné Swan, Charlie al menos le hablaba, pero no pensó que fuera tan franco con él. Charlie Swan, aunque fuera el padre de su novia, no tenía derecho a pensar eso de él, solo porque era "joven ", es cierto, prácticamente se acababa de graduar, pero no había ninguna razón para poner en tela de juicio su amor por su Bella y Chris.

—Cariño ¿Estás bien? — Bella entro a la cochera.

— ¿Qué? —Edward regreso al mundo real.

—Charlie entro sin ti y me preocupe, pensé que te había disparado o algo así —Bromeo, mientras se acercaba a él y ponía sus manos en su pecho.

—No, sólo me quede pensando —le sonrió y dejo un beso en su nariz —Deberíamos ir adentro, nos están esperando.

—No, aun no —Bella le sonrió coqueta mientras le quitaba la caja de las manos y la ponía en el suelo —Hoy no he tenido un beso de verdad. —Bella hablo melosa y paso sus manos por el cuello de Edward.

— ¿Un beso? —Edward puso su mano en su cintura —Uno como este —Edward dejo un casto beso en los labios de Bella, sonrió.

—No, uno como este—Bella tomo la cara de Edward entre sus manos y lo beso, Edward choco su espalda contra el carro, Bella aprovecho para profundizar más el beso, pasando la punta de su lengua por los labios de Edward que no pudo evitar gemir, ambos empezaron un baile con sus labios, hasta que la respiración les hizo falta.

—Creo que es hora de volver — dijo Edward tratando de recuperar el oxigeno.

— Si —Bella lo tomo de las mano —Entremos.

—Mami, ¿puedo _enseñale_ mi _disfaz _ a mi _lita lenné_? —Chris brinco frente a su mamá, cuando Edward y ella entraron, Edward siguió de paso y dejo la caja en la sala.

—Bien, pero no lo ensucies ¿está bien?

.

— ¿y que se supone que eres? —Charlie miraba hacia abajo donde estaba Chris, este lo miraba hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos.

—Soy un _pelo_ _auelito_, _guau guau —_Charlie se rasco la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro?

—Pues yo creo que eres el perrito más lindo del mundo —Renné tomo de nuevo a Chris en brazos mientras volvía a repartir besos por toda su cara y Christopher seguía imitando los sonidos del perro.

—Aun no está terminado papá —Bella le dijo, mientras se encontraba contra el pecho de Edward y sus brazos alrededor —Pero estará listo para el festival del miércoles.

—Pues ahora solo parece una pelusa gigante.

—Charles no seas grosero.

—Lo siento mujer —Charlie rio.

Los siguientes días antes del miércoles pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún inconveniente. Edward convivía con los padres de Bella solo medio día porque tenía que ir a trabajar, pues sus vacaciones se habían acabado.

—Cariño —Edward beso a Bella en la mejilla.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo Bella sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos.

—Al hospital, hay una emergencia con uno de mis pacientes y necesito ir ahí.

— ¿Va a poder llegar a la obra de Chris? —Bella se volvió acostar mientras miraba a Edward arreglarse.

—Sí, pero me encontrare con ustedes en la escuela. —Edward se sentó en la cama y acaricio la mejilla de Bella.

— ¿Iras con tu uniforme de doctor? —Bella hablo como niña e hizo un puchero, Edward rio —No quiero que ninguna madre de la escuela lo mire con ese uniforme doctor Cullen, si cuando me acompaña con ropa normal se lo comen con la mirada….

—Mi uniforme es solo para ti —Edward se acerco a los labios de su novia y la beso, Bella sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?

—No, sigue descansando, comeré algo en la cafetería.

—Bien, te amo—Bella se acurruco mas entre las cobijas.

—También te amo, cariño.

.

.

—Bella, ya es hora de irnos ¿y Edward? —le pregunto Renné mientras entraba al cuarto donde Bella estaba vistiendo a Chris.

—Cariño mete las manos…—indico a Chris —tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, nos va a alcanzar en la escuela. Listo Chris, trata de no ensuciarte cariño.

—Bien, iré a ver si Charlie ya está listo —Renné salió del cuarto, mientras Bella llevaba a Chris al cuarto de ella para que viera la televisión mientras se arreglaba.

— ¡Hora de irnos!— grito Bella quien tenía a Chris agarrado de la mano y en su otra mano llevaba bolsas con maquillaje, ropa extra y materiales que le habían perdido para el escenario. Su teléfono empezó a sonar en su bolso por lo que tuvo que dejar todo en el piso y buscar en el.

—Hola —respondió sin ver el identificador.

— _¿Amor?_

— ¡hey Ed! Estamos a punto de salir hacia el colegio.

—_Si sobre eso… necesitan mi ayuda aquí, al parecer hoy es el día de que los niños se enfermen y solo somos dos pediatras en urgencias._

— ¿Eso qué significa Edward? ¿No vas a ir a la obra? —Chris miro a su mamá asustado. Charlie iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho eso, el suponía que pasaría algún día, así que solo negó con la cabeza.

—_Yo no he dicho eso Bella. —_Bella intento calmarse, sabía que estaba asustando a Chris.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—S_olo tal vez llegue un poco tarde._

—Bien

— _¿Estas enojada?_ —le pregunto temeroso.

—No.

—_Bella cariño, perdóname, pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas._

—No estoy enojada, Edward, solo nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.

—_Te amo. _

—yo… yo también.

— ¿Bel…?

—Adiós, Edward—Bella colgó el teléfono furiosa, tomo aire y luego puso una sonrisa para su pequeño — ¿Estás listo cariño? —Chris asintió sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

En quince minutos llegaron a la escuela, Renné y Charlie fueron a apartar lugares, mientras Bella acompañaba a Chris tras bambalinas, cuando llegaron todo parecía un zoológico y los niños se miraban muy graciosos, incluido su pequeño hijo.

Chris no tenia terminada su caracterización por lo cual al igual que otras madres que estaban ahí, empezó a ponerle el maquillaje en la cara.

—Mami, ¿E_dwad _va a _venil? —_ pregunto triste mientras Bella pintaba su nariz de negro.

—Edward te prometió que vendría, ¿verdad?—Bella no sabía que decirle al pequeño.

—Sí.

—Pues entonces el vendrá…aunque tal vez tarde un poquito porque tiene que curar algunos niños en el hospital, pero el vendrá—le dio un beso en la frente y siguió maquillando su carita.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está tu novio?—le pregunto Charlie a Bella cuando llego después de la segunda llamada a su asiento. Estuvo lo máximo que pudo detrás del escenario haber si aparecía Edward, pero nunca llego. Por lo cual no le quedo más que ir a su asiento.

—Va a llegar un poco tarde— Saco su celular y no tenía ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida, decidió llamarle antes de que empezara la obra.

Marco y marco, pero no tuvo respuesta. Bella se imagino que tal vez su celular estaba en su locker, pues ahí lo dejaba cuando estaba en el hospital.

—_Tercera llamada—_ se escucho la voz de la directora desde el escenario, Bella dejo de marcar y entro de nuevo al auditorio.

_Supongo que no vas a venir. _ Bella pensó mientras se tragaba el nudo en su garganta.

—Bells te llevaste la cámara en tu bolsa, Chris está a punto de salir—Charlie le recrimino.

— ¿Qué? Oh si toma —Bella le dio la cámara de video a Charlie.

La obra era un cuento, la cual era narrado por la maestra Ángela, cuando ella iba nombrando a los animalitos, los niños iban saliendo.

—También a la fiesta asistió el perro Bob que entro emocionado diciendo…. —se suponía que en ese momento Chris entraría ladrando pero nadie entro.

Bella, Charlie y Renné se levantaron de su asiento para ver que ocurría.

Ángela carraspeo y volvió a llamarlo.

—También a la fiesta asistió el perro Bob que entro emocionado diciendo…. —Todos los padres ahora estaban expectantes, Ángela iba a volver a repetir el dialogo cuando Chris entro corriendo ladrando, sus orejas rebotaban contra su cabeza graciosamente. Todos en la sala suspiraron tranquilos y la función siguió. Bella se sentó en su asiento con la mano en el pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Hola—susurro alguien en voz baja en su odio, Bella volteo y vio que era Edward que se sentaba rápidamente a su lado y tomaba su mano depositando un beso en ella.

—Llegaste—susurro emocionada abrazándolo. Algunos padres de atrás chistaron molestos.

—Lo prometí ¿cierto?—Bella tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso sobreexcitada, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Bella no cabía de la emoción, llego tarde, pero llego y eso era lo importante. Edward mantenía aun sus dedos entrelazados y hacia círculos con su pulgar, Edward miraba con ojos brillantes la obra y su postura cambiaba, acercándose al filo del asiento, cuando Chris participaba. Bella no podía dejar de verlos a ambos.

Ella estaba segura que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Edward, pero ahora sabia que también Chris estaría emocionado con la idea y que los malos entendidos que había entre su hijo y su novio habían quedado en el olvido. La idea le hizo sonreír. Si Edward no le pedía que se casara con ella, ella se lo pediría.

Recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de Edward y siguió disfrutando de la obra de teatro. Desde dos asientos más allá, Charlie miraba la obra con el ceño fruncido.

La obra termino y todos los padres se levantaron para aplaudir emocionados por la actuación de los pequeños, la obra había estado fantástica, aunque al principio algunos niños se habían quedado paralizados a mitad de sus cortos diálogos. Después de que los niños pasaran al frente e hicieran la típica reverencia, los padres empezaron a ir tras bastidores por sus hijos y poder felicitarlos.

Charlie, Renné, Bella y Edward llegaron tras bastidores que estaban llenos de padres, abuelos, tíos, hermanos que se habían adelantado a ellos.

Unas orejas saltarinas que se movían a gran velocidad se miraron entre las personas. Chris salto a los brazos de Edward que apenas pudo alzarlo.

—_Edwad, _no me puse _nevoso, gacias—_ Chris abrazo a Edward por el cuello.

—Lo sé, fue grandioso. Muchas felicidades Chris—Edward le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente y lo cargo como si fuera un bebe.

— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?—Bella dijo bromeando con los brazos en forma de jarra.

—_Edwad _fue _atrás_ cuando la _oba _iba a _empezal_ y yo _etaba _ muy _nevioso_ _po _que no _llegaba y él me lo había pometido_ _—_Chris empezó a hablar rápido—y luego_ había mucha gente y me puse más nevioso y queia hacel pipi pero Edward me dijo un secreto_ —puso su dedo sobre sus labios y miro a Edward para ver si estaba de acuerdo en que contara su pequeña historia, este asintió — _ me dijo que pensara en que la oba era pala las pelsonas que más quelia y que me imaginala que estaban solos en el teato, entonces pensé que etabamos en la casa y que estaba mamá, el lito Chalie y Lenné y tamben Edward y todo salo ben —_Chris volvió abrazar a Edward, este le dejo un beso en la cabeza.

Bella sonriendo se acerco a Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Chris aprovecho para también abrazara su mamá y que se formara un abrazo de tres, el pequeño beso las mejillas de Edward y de Bella sonriendo.

Renné miraba la escena enternecida y tuvo que voltearse para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Charlie miraba la escena analizándola detalle por detalle, luego sonrió y ambos, Renné y Charlie se acercaron al abrazo para hacerlo más grande. El pequeño se sentía en las nubes abrazado de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

—Este éxito debemos de celebrarlo en McDonald's —hablo Charlie —yo invito.

—Papá, no puedes comer comida grasosa — le recordó Bella.

—Vamos cariño, comeré una hamburguesa de pollo.

—Bien vamos —Renné hizo terminar la discusión —pero solo porque Chris actuó maravillosamente y se merece un obsequio, puedes comerte una hamburguesa, pero… mañana tendrás que comer más sano aun.

—Está bien, solo por mi nieto favorito—Charlie tomo a Chris en sus brazos y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

A Christopher le gustaba disfrazarse, por lo cual no quiso quitarse el disfraz aunque todos intentaron persuadirlo. Así que era el único niño disfrazado como perro dentro del tobogán, de repente se escuchaban sus ladridos desde adentro. Bella y Renné decidieron ir a buscar una mesa cerca del área de juegos, mientras Charlie y Edward ordenaban la comida.

—Edward—hablo Charlie, este volteo alarmado, la última vez que Charlie había iniciado una conversación a solas con él, este había insinuado que no era digno del amor de su hija y de Chris.

— ¿Si, Jefe Swan? —le pregunto Edward temeroso, si volvía a insinuar algo, estaba listo para responder a la defensiva. Dicen que lo mejor es tener una buena relación con los padres de la novia, pero el lucharía contra mar y tierra e incluso los padres para poder estar en la vida de Isabella Swan y Christopher.

—Tienes mi bendición para casarte con mi hija —Edward lo miro asombrado, nunca pensó que tendría esa conversación con Charlie, pues primero no le caía bien y por supuesto, estaban en un McDonald's lleno de niños que gritaban y corrían entre sus piernas.

— ¿Disculpe? Creó que escuche mal—Se movieron un poco más en la fila.

—Edward, escúchame, nunca me disculpo aunque yo no tengo la razón, solo cuando de verdad sé que tengo que hacerlo para enmendar algo grave que yo dije o hice, y eso muy pocas veces pasa —volvieron a caminar unos pasos más—Así que escucha con atención, me disculpo contigo por lo que dije, creo que te juzgue demasiado pronto. Después de lo de la obra, me pude dar cuenta que harías lo que fuera por mi hija y mi nieto. Chris y ella te adoran y sé que serás un buen esposo y padre.

—Gracias Jefe Swan —Edward estaba realmente agradecido, quería abrazar a Charlie pero sabía que Charlie tal vez viera amenazado su espacio personal y sacaría su pistola, no quería tentar su suerte.

—No hay porque chico — Charlie no sabía qué hacer, así que tímidamente palmeo su espalda, pronto siguió su turno y ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Los cinco se encontraban en la mesa comiendo sus hamburguesas, Bella abrió la hamburguesa de Chris, mientras el ponía papas dentro de esta.

—Cariño, son demasiadas papas, la hamburguesa no va a caber en tu boca—Bella le dijo a Chris.

—No _impolta_, mami —Chris había visto como Edward hacia eso y el también lo quiso imitar.

—Así que Edward, tengo estos boletos para ir al beisbol en dos semanas con Chris, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?—Bella y Renné sonrieron al ver los avances de Charlie.

—Claro que si, Jefe Swan.

—Bien… y oh, chico —Edward volvió a levantar la vista —puedes llamarme Charlie.


	19. Cumpleaños de mamá

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 18: Cumpleaños de mamá**

— ¡Bebe, tu cereal está listo!—grito Bella hacia las escaleras, mientras seguía moviéndose en la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, saco el cartón de jugo de naranja y lo puso sobre la barra de la cocina, volvió a dar la vuelta al refrigerador y se mareo. Era tarde, muy tarde. Se suponía que tenía que estar a las nueve y media en punto en su oficina para la junta mensual de la editorial en la cual trabajaba.

Saco la leche y la abrió para verterla sobre el cuenco con Froot Loops, se acerco al cartón y lo olio, tapo su nariz y su boca, respiro para tratar de aguantar las nauseas y tiro la leche por el fregadero.

Miro el reloj de nuevo, eran las 8:30 se tranquilizo, era temprano, volvió a revolver el refrigerador y no encontró más leche, sólo la suya que era baja en grasa y seguro que no le gustaba a Chris, encontró yogurt, tal vez le gustaba al pequeño.

— ¡Christopher, baja ahora mismo! —volvió a gritar. Se acerco a la tostadora y metió dos rebanadas de pan, retiro sus huevos revueltos del sartén, los puso en su plato y luego metió el sándwich de Chris, un jugo y un paquete de galletas en su lonchera.

Escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina.

—Por fin bajas jovencito—recordó que había metido de nuevo el cartón de jugo al refrigerador y se volteo por el —mamá tiene que irse y tengo que llevarte a la _oh… _—sintió como era abrazada por detrás y alguien se pegaba a su trasera, unas grandes manos se posicionaban en su cintura.

—Buenos días cariño —una voz aun ronca por recién despertarse hablo en su oído derecho y dejo un beso tras su oreja. Se estremeció.

—_Ed…—_Bella se reincorporo nerviosa y tomo el jugo de naranja entre sus dos manos. Seguía sin moverme, mientras Edward no dejaba de acariciarla.

—Cariño, regresa a la cama, desperté, tenía ganas de ti, de tu cuerpo y no estabas — Bella claramente sentía que aun "_tenía ganas"_ por la cercanía de _Eddy _ en su parte trasera.

—N-no po-demos, tengo que…—estaba nerviosa.

—Me encantan tus zapatos de tacón, y tu falda—Edward pasó sus manos por la silueta de su novia, Bella empezó a respirar rápido cuando las manos de Edward llegaron al dobladillo de su falda, se iba a rendir y mandar todo al carajo, al diablo su jefe, al diablo la autora del libro que era un asco.

—Mamá, no puedo _abochame _ los zapatos—Chris entro a la cocina sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a un metro de él. Bella y Edward se quedaron paralizados.

—No te muevas—le dijo bajito en el oído, Edward cerró los ojos frustrado, su entrepierna empezaba a doler.

—No puedo quedarme así toda la mañana—susurro.

— ¿Mamá? —pregunto Chris, mientras se intentaba subir al banco.

—Ya voy cariño, estoy buscando algo —Bella le grito.

— ¿Y que hace _Edwad _contigo?

—Me está ayudando—le grito a Chris—Nos movemos al mismo tiempo —le dijo bajito a Edward— uno, dos tres.

Ambos giraron sobre su propio eje con Edward detrás de ella, pusieron una sonrisa falsa de todo _está bien _a Chris. Edward abrazo cariñosamente a Bella y puso su barbilla sobre el hombre de ella.

—se nos acabo la leche ¿quieres un poco de yogurt?

—mmm…si —Chris miro con la ceja levantada a Edward y a su madre.

—Bien… ahora voy por el —Bella se quedo parada en su lugar hasta que le dio un codazo a Edward para que se movieran juntos de nuevo hacia el refrigerador — ¿Estás bien? —volvió a susurrar.

—Sí, un poco .Distrae a Chris— ambos volvieron a caminar juntos hacia la barra del desayunador.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus agujetas? — Bella se aparto lentamente de Edward, quien rápidamente se oculto tras la barra.

—Sí.

—Bien, necesito que te voltees hacia mí para hacerlo. —Bella se agacho para abrocharle los zapatos a Chris, que por cierto también estaban al revés. Edward aprovecho la oportunidad para pasar por detrás de ambos y salir corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

.

.

— ¡Edward!—grito de nuevo Bella, parecía que el día de hoy solo se iba a dedicar a gritar.

— ¿Qué pasa?— bajo Edward apresurado las escaleras, recién había salido de la ducha.

—Necesito que lleves a Chris a la escuela y después lo recojas, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí? — Bella caminaba por toda la sala, metiendo hojas y libros a su maletín —Dios es tarde, Edward ¿puedes hacerlo?

Edward nunca se había quedado solo con Chris, siempre había estado acompañado de alguien, así que esta nueva situación le daba un poco de miedo, quien sabe que tramaría el pequeño. Miro hacia la cocina y vio que Chris estaba casi dormido en la mesa mientras se comía sus cereales, se miraba tan tranquilo, pensó que las cosas entre ellos ya estaban bien, así que esta sería la prueba final. Además era la ocasión perfecta, pues junto al pequeño podría escoger el regalo de cumpleaños para su novia.

— ¿Edward? Tengo que irme ya — Bell seguía metiendo reportes en su maletín.

— ¿Qué? Si, puedo hacerlo —Edward sonrió confiado.

—Bien, cariño ven a darle un abrazo a mamá, me tengo que ir —Chris se bajo con cuidado de su silla y se acerco a Bella.

—_Ados _mami, te _quelo_—le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós cariño, Edward ira a recogerte, te portas bien —dejo un beso en su frente, se paro y fue hacia Edward —Adiós amor, nos vemos en la tarde —lo beso suavemente en los labios pues frente ellos se encontraba Chris que hizo cara de asco.

Bella se separo de ambos, los observo detenidamente, Chris le sonrió, Bella suspiro y salió de la casa.

Edward miro la casa, tenía mucho que hacer. Tenía dos días de descanso después de una dura semana en el hospital. Tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo, como Bella estaba trabajando y el descansando le tocaba recoger la casa, no trapear ni hacer la comida, solo recoger y que todo se miraba agradable.

Volteo a mirar a Chris, que se estaba quitando sus pantalones.

— ¿Christopher que haces? —pregunto Edward sorprendido.

— Me _etoy _quitando los pantalones, me pican. —Chris giro los pantalones por su cabeza y los aventó a cualquier parte de la habitación gritando y riendo.

—Chris no puedes hacer eso, tengo que llevarte a tu escuela.

—No, no _quelo il_—Christopher se cruzo de brazos y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, a Edward esto le dio escalofríos.

—Sí, si vas a ir —Edward intento agarrarlo, pero el niño se escapo de sus brazos y salió corriendo riendo hacia las escaleras — ¡Chris no corras por las escaleras!

— ¡No me _pedes alcanzal!—_ grito el pequeño desde alguna habitación de arriba.

Edward tomo los pequeños pantalones de Chris y corrió escaleras arriba, sabias que no debía dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

—Chriiiisss—brinco a la habitación de él, pero no había nadie, busco por debajo de la cama, en el armario y en el baúl de los juguetes pero no encontró a nadie.

Buscó en el baño pero tampoco estaba nadie, las otras habitaciones del piso de arriba estaban cerradas para prevenir lo que acaba de pasar, así que el único lugar que quedaba sin inspeccionar era la habitación.

—Chriiis. —entro lentamente a la habitación, esta se sentía demasiado fría y en silencio —Chriiis—Edward sentía escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba pasar el aire entre las cortinas. Se agacho bajo la cama y no había nadie. Entro al baño de la habitación y estaba solo —Si sales y te dejas vestir, prometo que iré temprano por ti.

Escucho unas risitas provenientes del closet. Se dirigió ahí y lo abrió lentamente.

—Aja, aquí estas bribón— Chris se rio y Edward vio que el niño se tapa los ojos con las copas de un sostén rojo de su novia que nunca había visto, se sonrojo.

—_Edwad _ no te _milo_ —bromeo Chris, moviendo sus manos frente a él.

— Chris ¿Por qué traes eso en la cara? —Chris se quito las copas y miro a Edward que estaba nervioso.

—_Son mis lentes de mosca._

—Bueno ¿por qué no los dejas para poder irnos a la escuela?—Edward intento quitárselo.

—No, es mío—Christopher quito el sostén de sus ojos y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

—Es de tu mami, déjalo de nuevo en la bolsa, Chris.

—No, me lo voy a _lleval _ a la _escuela_ —Edward abrió los ojos con miedo, sabía que Chris podría salirse con la suya y Bella lo mataría obviamente a él, no a su hijo, porque él estaba a cargo.

— Mira vamos a hacer un trato —Chris lo miro atento, Edward se agacho a su altura— dejamos eso aquí—Edward apunto el sostén rojo tragando audiblemente— te llevo a la escuela y te recojo temprano para juntos ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de mamá— Chris abrió la boca para decir algo—oh…espera aun no termino, o te llevo a la escuela y te recojo hasta tu hora de salida ¿tú decides?

—_Bien, _ vamos a la escuela —Chris dejo el sostén dentro de la bolsa de la cual lo había sacado — _pelo_…voy sin pantalones.

.

.

Después de una larga batalla para que Chris se pusiera sus pantalones y llevarlo a la escuela, Edward por fin pudo regresar a casa y poder recoger algunas cosas, especialmente en la sala, donde había juguetes tirados por todas partes, subió a la habitación para tender la cama, pero su mirada se dirigía al closet y sus manos empezaron a picar por mirar el atrevido conjunto que se había comprado Bella.

— ¡Oh por dios! Bella Swan me vas a matar—Edward tomo en sus manos, los dos pequeños pedazos de tela. El sostén ya lo había visto gracias a Chris, pero no la pequeña braguita roja con encaje que había en sus manos.

Iba a seguir imaginando cuando sonó la alarma que había programado en su celular, con un suspiro melancólico dejo todo de nuevo en la bolsa y bajo hacia la cochera para ir por Chris.

Pronto llego por Chris, la profesora Ángela estaba al tanto, por lo cual estaba esperando en la puerta del colegio tomando a Chris de la mano.

—Gracias por dejarlo salir Ángela.

—De nada… por cierto Christopher compartió hoy que le han comprado unos lentes de mosca—Edward se sonrojo al recordar que eran 'los lentes de mosca' — muchos niños quieren saber donde pueden comprarlos —hablo amablemente Ángela— ¿Me puedes decir para decirles?

—He… sus abuelos se los regalaron, así que no sé donde pueden conseguirlos.

—No es _ci…_—Chris intento hablar.

—Bueno Ángela, nos tenemos que ir, gracias… Chris despídete de tu maestra. —Edward dio por terminada la conversación, Christopher se encogió de hombros y se despidió de su maestra favorita.

Después de cinco minutos de camino, Chris se empezó a impacientar.

—_Edwad ¿A dónde vamos?_

—Al centro comercial.

—_Ah… ¿ya vamos a llegal?_

—solo un poco.

—Mmm…. —Christopher miraba por la ventana aburrido — ¿podemos cantar? Mamá siempre canta conmigo.

—Bien cantemos…—Chris aplaudió emocionado.

—_ben—_golpeo su dedo índice con su barbilla pensando en que canción cantar— ¡ya se!... _me guta el lojo, el colol de una manzana; nalanaja, el colol de una nalanja; amalillo… amalillo… ¡Edwad sigues tu!_

— ¿yo? Oh si...Amarillo, el color de un plátano.

— ¡No eso no sigue! _Amalillo, el colol de un limón y tamben del sol. _

—Perdón Chris, no se me esa canción —la verdad es que no se sabía ninguna canción. Se pregunto si Chris no sabía ninguna canción de The Killers.

— ¡Ya se! _Si los copos de nieve fuelan leche malteada, me gustalia estal ahí, abiendo la boca pala saboleal… ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, abe mas gande la boca Edward._

— _ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah—_Edward hizo lo que le dijo Chris mientras cantaba la canción.

Después de 10 minutos fue un poco monótono cantar la canción 6 veces seguidas. A  
Edward ya le dolía la mandíbula de abrir la boca tan grande como podía.

—_Si las gotas de lluvia fuelan de calamelo, me gustalia estal ahí… ablindo la boca para sabolear… ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

— _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah—Edward cantaba al mismo ritmo de Chris._

—Más _glande Edward, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah —grito Chris abriendo la boca lo más que podía._

—_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

—_¡Más glande!_

—_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah—_Edward intento abrir lo más que pudo la boca, pero trago un poco de saliva e hizo que se fuera por el camino equivocado. Edward tuvo que orillarse y frenar. Salió del carro para poder toser, se tomo las rodillas con las manos y siguió tosiendo hasta que se puso rojo y la vena de su frente se hincho. Se tranquilizo y volvió a entrar al coche donde Chris preocupado le ofreció su jugo de manzana.

—Cuando me ahogo, mi mami me da juguito—le dijo Chris.

—Tu mami, es muy inteligente —Edward tomo con una sonrisa el jugo de Chris y tomo por el popote.

—Sí, mi mami es la más bonita e _intelligene _ del mundo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —Edward le revolvió el cabello y se volvió a subir al coche hacia el centro comercial.

.

.

— ¿Podemos _ental ahí?—_ le pregunto Chris a Edward, apuntando una tienda de antigüedades.

— Claro que si—tomados de las manos entraron a la tienda, en la cual un hombre amable los saludo al entrar. Christopher arrastro por todos los pasillos a Edward, buscando el regalo perfecto.

—No hay nada aquí —se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—No te preocupes, campeón—Chris sonrió al escuchar como Edward lo llamaba —tal vez en otra tienda encontramos algo —Chris asintió.

—Disculpe jovencito ¿estás buscando algo en especial? —el hombre de la tienda se dirigió a él, Chris se sintió como un niño grande pues se dirigió directamente a él y le dijo jovencito.

—Sí, un _legalo _ _pala _ mi mami.

—Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto, acompáñenme —el hombre los dejo en el mostrador y se metió tras una cortina para regresar con un estuche. Edward levanto a Chris en brazos para que pudiera ver lo el amable anciano ponía —Supongo que tu mami es alguien muy especial para ustedes dos ¿no me equivoco? —Chris asintió por Edward y por él, el anciano amable sonrió y abrió la pequeña cajita mostrando dos prendedores para el cabello sobre una hoja dorada y tres pequeñas perlas.

—wow, _ eto está muy lindo… mi mami se milalia más bonita ¿Cuánto cuestan señol?_

— ¿De cuánto dispones, jovencito? —Chris busco en sus bolsillos y saco: tres ligas de plástico, dos tapas de algún jugo, una galleta y dos gomitas azucaradas.

—_Edwald, no tengo dinelo —_ el pequeño estaba a punto de llorar al verse frustrado de poder comprar un regalo para su madre. Edward estaba a punto de decirle al pequeño que él lo podía comprar para él, pero el amable anciano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente—dijo, mientras tomaba con sus manos temblorosas las tres ligas y la galleta —Nunca sabes cuando las necesitas o tienes hambre —le guiño un ojo a Chris —deja te lo empaco para regalo —Chris abrazo a Edward y pidió que lo bajaran al suelo.

Chris se dedico a explorar cerca de Edward.

—Señor, permítame pagar el resto del articulo —Edward saco su cartera.

—Oh no te preocupes muchacho, eran los prendedores favoritos de mi esposa.

— ¿Ella… murió?

— ¿Qué? oh no, ella decidió fugarse con otro hombre.

—Oh lo siento, pero señor… si pudiera hacer algo por usted no dude en llamarme —Edward le entrego su tarjeta de presentación.

—Mi nombre es Harold —el hombre vio la tarjeta y vio que Edward era medico —Dios, me da tanta vergüenza esto, pero como usted es médico —Edward asintió— Mi pequeña Lori, ella está embarazada y su novio la dejo y… nosotros no tenemos seguro y…

—No se preocupe Harold —Edward puso su mano sobre la del hombre que no dejaba de temblar— Hoy mismo hablo con mi colega para que atienda a su hija ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—17 —Edward cerró los ojos y se imagino a una Bella joven embarazada, tal vez no tenía la misma edad que Lori, pero estaban viviendo algo parecido, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que esa chica no sufriera lo mismo que su Bella —Ella, es mi nieta. Sus padres murieron hace varios años.

—Claro entiendo, porque no va mañana a las 10 de la mañana al Virginia Mason Hospital, con la doctora Olivia, de parte de Edward Cullen, yo correré con todos los gastos.

—Muchas gracias Edward, escoja otra cosa de la tienda, su gratitud es muy grande. .

—No se preocupe, usted hizo feliz a mi hijo —Chris se encontraba a varios pasos de él, mirando cómo se movía un pequeño carrusel. Chris volteo en ese instante y lo saludo con su mano.

.

.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Chris cargaba en su otra mano, el obsequio que le había comprado a su madre.

—A una joyería.

— ¿Qué vamos a _complal?_

— un anillo —Edward sujeto la mano de Chris con más fuerza como si esta le diera más valor.

Por fin se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Bella y que mejor ocasión que en su cumpleaños, en donde iban asistir toda su familia, tanto la de ella como la de él. Ya tenía el permiso de Charlie y después de platicarlo largo y tendidamente con su madre, ya había tomado una decisión, que Bella Swan fuera su esposa. La amaba, amaba todo de ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate, sus largas pestañas, su cabello caoba que caía por su espalda, su nariz respingona junto con sus pecas, amaba la forma en cómo movía los labios cuando hablaba, en la forma de besarlo.

Amaba sus pequeñas manos, sus dos pies izquierdos, sus uñas de los pies que siempre estaban pintados de rosa chicle, amaba los pequeños hoyitos que tenía en su espalda baja, su cuello, su ombligo, la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su vientre producto de la cesárea para que naciera su hijo al que también amaba, amaba su corazón, su alma, su esencia, su olor, su respiración, su voz, su risa, la amaba como mujer, como amiga, como amante y como madre. Todo de ella.

—A mamá le gustan los anillos— dijo Chis sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Pues entonces me ayudaras a escoger este porque será súper especial —Edward tomo en brazos al pequeño para entrar a la joyería.

Después de más de una hora de estar dentro de la joyería, Edward y Chris se pusieron de acuerdo en cual era el mejor anillo para Bella. Edward le agradeció a Chris los consejos pues el pequeño siempre le recordaba que a su mamá le gustaban las cosas sencillas. Al final se decidieron por un anillo sencillo pero con un diseño moderno, de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro y con dos piedrecillas azules a los lados.

Durante el camino Edward le hizo prometer a Chris que no dijera nada del día de hoy, pues quería que fuera una sorpresa; a Christopher le encantaban las cosas sorpresas por lo cual prometió guardar el secreto.

Para cuando llegaron a casa era más tarde de lo debido, Bella solo los regaño por no avisar que llegarían tarde, pero todo quedo solucionado con un beso y un abrazo. Cenaron, Edward le conto la historia de la nieta de Harold a Bella, el llamo a la doctora Olivia y acepto rápidamente la propuesta. Después de eso vieron la televisión por un rato y luego fueron a dormir pues al día siguiente era un día importante para todos.

—Cariño —Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama lista para dormir.

Bella entro a la habitación vistiendo un camisón corto de seda negra. Tomo de su mesita de noche sus pastillas anticonceptivas y se tomo una con el vaso de agua que traía consigo.

— ¿Qué paso, cariño? —Bella se metió bajo las cobijas y se acurruco contra Edward que la envolvió con sus brazos.

— ¿Tu quieres tener más niños? —le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro que sí ¿tú quieres? —Bella le pregunto de vuelta.

—Contigo si. —le sonrió.

—Yo también ¿Cuántos quieres tener?

—Unos cinco está bien —Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida —pero me conformo con una parejita o dos niños o dos niñas, los que sean está bien.

—Pues más te vale, pues entonces tú los parirías—bromeo.

—Bien.

—Bien, buenas Edward. Te amo.

—Te amo, también cariño —Edward se puso sobre su novia y la beso, el beso se volvió desesperado y pronto ambos estaban sin ropa entregándose el uno al otro.

.

.

Edward termino de limpiar el jardín, sus padres y hermana, y los padres de su novia (que ahora se quedaban en un hotel, gracias a Dios) llegarían a las ocho para la celebración de Bella. Todo el día había estado nervioso, por lo cual había decidido dedicarse a la jardinería y a lavar los coches de ambos.

Cuando termino decidió que era hora de una ducha y tal vez así sus nervios se calmarían, hoy era el gran día, después del postre le pediría su mano.

Subió las escaleras cansado, escucho que Bella estaba hablando sola en el cuarto, negó con la cabeza y entro.

—_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number. __So call me, maybe? —_Bella se acerco hacia él cuando abrió la puerta, moviéndo las caderas exageradamente y moviendo sus dedos índices llamándolo, Edward se dejo hipnotizar y llego hacia su novia que paso sus brazos por su cuello — _before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that. So call me, maybe?—_ Bella termino de cantar dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Por supuesto que la llamare señorita Swan —Edward la volvió a besar — ¿y esa canción?

—No sé, la escuche en el radio esta mañana y se me quedo pegada—Bella se encogió de hombros.

Edward se acerco más a ella, tal vez podían aprovechar que el pequeño estaba teniendo su siesta.

— ¿Qué tal si aprovechas el tiempo, señorita Swan?—Edward se acerco más a ella, con intención de encaminarla a la cama.

—No Edward, eso tendrá que esperar hasta la noche —lo paro —estas sudado y me acabo de bañar.

—Toma una ducha conmigo —le incito.

—No lo creo campeón. —Bella golpeo su pecho y se alejo de él, caminando hacia su tocador para maquillarse, se le bajo la manga de su bata y Edward pudo ver la pequeña tira del sujetador rojo. Trago audiblemente. Esperando con anticipación la noche.

— ¿pasa algo? —le pregunto preocupada Bella. Edward negó con la cabeza y entro al baño a darse una ducha fría.

.

.

Todos se encontraban en la mesa. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, Renné, Chris, Bella y el. Edward sentía que no podía respirar, necesitaba urgentemente una bolsa de papel, sus manos estaban sudando, esperaba que Bella no se diera cuenta. Sentía como la pequeña cajita que estaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta pesaba una tonelada. Pero _¿Qué tal si tenía un hoyo y se le había caído? ¿O a través de la tela se notaba la cajita?_

— Edward ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Bella. Bella ella todo el día había estado reluciente, con su vestido azul rey, según en palabras de Chris, parecía una princesa. Y Edward no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

—Si cariño.

— ¡Muy bien hora de los regalos! —grito Renné entrando al comedor, después de que junto a Esme levantaran la mesa, no dejando hacer nada a Bella, las cinco mujeres habían congeniado inmediatamente.

Todos pasaron a la sala. Charlie y Renné le regalaron unos cuantos libros que a Bella le gustaban en sus portadas originales, las manos de Edward sudaban más ¿No estaba haciendo demasiado calor en la habitación? Carlisle y Esme le regalaron una pequeña agenda digital, Edward sentía que se iba a desmayar. Los regalos de Alice y Rosalie fueron demasiado rápido, la primera le regalo unos zapatos altísimos y la segunda dos bolsos. Ya no podía respirar que alguien llamara al 911. Jasper y Emmett le regalaron varios CD's y DVD's, además de algunos videojuegos que eran más para Chris que para ella. Bien ahora denle paso a los temblores. Siguió el turno de Chris.

—Cariño no importa que no me regales nada, con un abrazo y un beso es suficiente —le dijo Bella a Chris por si se sentía mal.

—_pelo si te comple algo. —_Chris le entrego la pequeña bolsita azul orgulloso.

—Cariño, son hermosos, muchas gracias —Bella acerco a sus brazos a Chris y le dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas —Espero que no hayas gastado mucho.

—Nop.

Bella se puso los broches en un lado de su cabello quedando como un peinado de los años 40´s, las mujeres de la familia se acercaron a ver el obsequio de Chris, el cuales recibía felicitaciones por su buen gusto.

—Bien, si ese era el ultimo obsequio es hora del pastel —hablo Renné parándose de su asiento.

_Muy bien Edward es hora de ser valiente. _

—Espera Renné, ahora es mi turno. —Edward se levanto y se quedo parado frente a todos, paso su mano por su frente y se dio cuenta que no estaba sudando ¡_Gracias!_

—Yo…yo…. —miro hacia los ojos de Bella y se dio cuenta que no sabía que pasaba, pero bajo aquel brillo de sospecha encontró aquel de emoción y de amor. Miro hacia la sala y se encontró con la sonrisa de todos, Charlie le estaba sonriendo y le asintió dándole apoyo. Respiro profundo.

—Bella, cariño…no sé cómo decir esto, sabes que desde el momento en que te vi entrar a la biblioteca me quede enamorado de ti y siempre desea que voltearas a verme y cuando lo hiciste y me miraste con tus ojos marrones, supe que ya estaba perdido.

"Me dejaste entrar a tu pequeña familia y yo… no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti como madre y mujer por haber sacado a tu pequeño adelante, sola, a través de todos los obstáculos, Bella Swan, yo sé que no soy el hombre perfecto, no estoy ni cerca de serlo, pero por alguna razón tu me amas ¿me amas cierto? —Bella rio y asintió, tocando su mejilla".

"Isabella Swan, mi amor, mi ángel, ahora solo sé que no puedo vivir, sin tu compañía, sin tu risa, sin ti—Edward escuchaba sus propios latidos —Eres mi todo Isabella Swan, eres mi complemento—Edward puso su rodilla en el suelo y tomo la mano de Bella—así que Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el grandioso honor de ser mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, así como yo cuidar de ti y ser el protector y padre de Christopher, tu hijo?

Todos estaban expectantes de la respuesta de Bella.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que seas mi papá! —Christopher miro furiosos a Edward para luego salir de la sala corriendo hacia su habitación.


	20. Miedo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capitulo 19: Miedo.**

"_Isabella Swan, mi amor, mi ángel, ahora solo sé que no puedo vivir, sin tu compañía, sin tu risa, sin ti—Edward escuchaba sus propios latidos —Eres mi todo Isabella Swan, eres mi complemento—Edward puso su rodilla en el suelo y tomo la mano de Bella—así que Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el grandioso honor de ser mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, así como yo cuidar de ti y ser el protector y padre de Christopher, tu hijo?_

_Todos estaban expectantes de la respuesta de Bella._

— _¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que seas mi papá! —Christopher miro furiosos a Edward para luego salir de la sala corriendo hacia su habitación. _

La habitación se quedo en silencio, Edward aun sostenía la mano de Bella entre las suyas. Todos miraban como se desarrollaba la escena frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Chris! —Bella salió de su aturdimiento e intento seguir a su hijo, sintió una mano en su hombre y vio que era su padre, Charlie Swan.

—Déjalo un rato solo cariño.

—Pe-pe… —Bella miraba hacia su padre y hacia las escaleras, las lágrimas que hace un momento fueron de felicidad, fueron remplazadas por un amargo sentimiento —mi bebe —susurro, busco a Edward con la mirada y se refugió en sus brazos, llorando silenciosamente en su pecho.

—Lo siento cariño —beso la cabeza de su novia—fue mi error, yo tal vez debí pedírtelo por separado o hablar con Chris o…

—No pasa nada—Bella paso sus manos por la espalda de Edward para tranquilizarlo.

—Cariño—Esme se dirigió a Edward—será mejor que hoy vayas a la casa con nosotros, el pequeño necesita espacio —Esme todo su hombro y le sonrió con tristeza, había anhelado tanto este momento como madre, que el trágico desenlace había ocasionado que estuviera a punto de ya no aguantar sus lagrimas, sabía que su hijo Edward estaba sufriendo muchísimo.

Renné se encontraba en el sillón llorando mientras Charlie le decía palabras de consuelo en su oído.

—Sera mejor que todos nos vayamos—Carlisle llamo la atención de todos—Creo que hay algunos asuntos que tienen que resolver—Bella asintió, agradecida con las palabras de Carlisle.

Tenía tantas ganas de esconderse bajo las cobijas y nunca salir, las palabras que había pronunciado Chris aun calaban en su alma, pero tenía que ver primero por el bienestar de su hijo y luego por ella.

—Cariño ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? —le preguntó Renné en la puerta a Bella cuando estaban a punto de irse.

—No mamá, podre arreglarlo —Bella le dio a su mamá un intento de sonrisa.

—Lo siento tanto cariño, todo parecía tan perfecto—Renné no aguanto de nuevo las lagrimas y abrazo a su hija con fuerzas, lo cual provoco que Bella volviera a llorar.

—No te preocupes mami—Renné limpio las lágrimas de su hija y le dejo un beso en la frente.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos—Charlie le dijo antes de darle un abrazo.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso. Carlisle y Esme le dieron algunas palabras de aliento y al final llego el turno de nuevo.

Tal como un niño, sus padres le dijeron que lo esperarían en el auto, Edward se quedo parado frente a Bella con las manos en sus bolsillos, no quería verla a los ojos, pues no sabía que podría encontrar en ellos. Siguió viendo hacia dentro de la casa la cual habían compartido durante poco tiempo, pero ya sentía como su hogar.

— ¿Te puedo ver mañana?—Edward se acerco a ella.

—No-no se… —Bella lo miro a los ojos con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Tu me llamas?—le pregunto a Bella en el mismo estado. Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

Edward tímidamente y con vergüenza se acerco a los labios de ella. Poso sus labios tímidamente, Bella puso una de sus manos sobre el corazón de él y la otra en su nuca.

Edward se pudo dar cuenta que este beso sabia diferente, amargo. Bella lo besaba lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, el beso dolía. Bella gimió en sus labios, pero Edward se dio cuenta que era más un sollozo. Su beso sabía a despedida.

—No cariño, no lo hagas —Edward le suplico poniendo su frente contra la de ella y tratando de contener las lagrimas—No cariño—Edward le abrazo contra su pecho y tomo su cara entre sus manos para volver a besarla con pasión, profesándole todo el cariño y amor que tenia para ella —No, no lo hagas por favor—le decía entre beso. Bella se separo de el lentamente, con los ojos rojos y viendo hacia el suelo, sentía que ya no iba a poder contenerse y que iba a estallar ahí mismo.

—Adiós Edward.

—No Bella.

—Te amo—le dio un corto beso en los labios y cerro su puerta lentamente.

Edward se quedo parado frente a la puerta, no se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado en el piso y llorando hasta que vio una lagrima en el tapete de bienvenida. Ese último beso, quemaba sus labios y sus entrañas, sentía que ardía por dentro, sentía tantas ganas de abrir su pecho y sacar ese ardor.

—Cariño—Esme llego a su lado— es hora de ir a casa —le dijo entre sollozos mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse para dirigirlo al coche.

.

Bella cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, no quería llorar, su barbilla temblaba mientras se dirigía a la sala y recogía algunos de los vasos que habían quedado. Miro el lugar en el que minutos antes, había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo.

No entendía la situación, todo parecía que iba bien, todo parecía tan perfecto entre los tres, y ahora todo estaba destruido.

Ella ya tenía su respuesta, estaba a punto de saltar a los brazos de Edward y gritar ¡Sí! Mientras sonría como niña pequeña, deseaba tanto formar una familia, una familia con Edward. Había tocado su deseo con las puntas de los dedos y ahora ya no quedaba nada. Una lagrima cayo.

—Mami, ¿_etas_ enojada _comio_?—Chris estaba en las escaleras sentado mientras miraba por uno de los espacios del pasamanos. Bella limpio su lágrima rápidamente.

—Claro que no cariño—sorbió su nariz, para que su voz sonara normal — ¿Quieres ayudarme a limpiar?—Chris bajo con cuidado las escaleras y ayudo a recoger algunas cosas de la mesa.

—Mami, ¿puedo_ dolmil_ contigo? —Chris hacia preguntas cauteloso.

—Claro que si cariño ¿ya tienes sueño? —El pequeño asintió —Muy bien vamos a dormir.

Bella le puso su pijama al pequeño y luego ella se acostó a su lado, el pequeño rápidamente la abrazo de la cintura y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

—Mami—Bella acaricio la espalda del pequeño y lo volteo a ver cuando la llamo—De veldad, no _quelo_ que _Edwad_ sea mi papá, _pol favol._

Bella sintió que su pecho se oprimía más con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Chris.

— ¿Po-por qué amor? —Bella se trago el nudo en la garganta.

—Solo no _quelo_, solo tú y yo _po favol _—Bella no le pudo contestar, solo se sonrió tristemente y le dejo un beso en la frente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Chris, Bella recordó una de sus primeras citas con Edward.

—…_y debo decirte que mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y antes que cualquier hombre está el —_dijo en voz baja mientras observaba dormir a su hijo, pronto cayo también en la inconsciencia tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado. .

.

Chris se despertó desorientado, no estaba en su habitación, bostezo y tallo sus ojitos. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de su mami y estaba solo.

Recordó lo que paso la noche anterior e hizo una mueca involuntaria, le agradaba Edward y lo quería mucho pero… su pancita empezó a rugir en ese momento.

Su mami siempre le había dicho que si no se sentía confiado con Edward o con otra persona en alguna situación, siempre debía de decirlo, así que cuando Edward dijo que quería ser su papá, el no estaba preparado, no estaba listo. Así que dijo lo que sentía, que Edward se convirtiera en eso, era mala idea para todos.

Su pancita volvió a rugir en ese momento, por lo cual se puso las pantuflas de su mami que aunque estaban más grandes, estaban más calientitas. Camino hacia la escalera, listo para bajar, cuando se dio cuenta que su mamá está hablando por teléfono y estaba llorando, eso lo puso triste, su mamita no podía llorar, no debía llorar. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero cuando escucho el nombre de Edward, se sentó en las escaleras para escuchar la conversación, aunque eso estuviera mal.

Su mamá se encontraba en el sillón espaldas de el, con una frazada cubriéndola, con un moño descuidado en el cabello y hablando por el teléfono, mientras a cada rato se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

— _¿Cómo estás cariño? —_pregunto Edward al otro lado de la línea, justamente cuando más problemas personales tenia, le tocaba trabajar de día.

—Mal —respondió Bella, con una risa triste —No sé qué paso anoche, todo estaba tan perfecto —la voz de Bella se quebró al final.

—_Cariño, todo se solucionara ya verás._

—No lo creo Edward. —Bella negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que nadie podía verla.

—_No cariño, no digas eso._

—Edward—Bella hablo con voz firme, pero baja para no despertar al niño que estaba arriba — Christopher me dijo que no quiere que seas su papá —se limpio las lagrimas que estaban saliendo—yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso—volvió a sollozar.

—_nena, haremos algo… olvida lo del compromiso, esperare más tiempo a Chris, volvamos a lo que éramos antes —_Edward suplicaba a través de la otra línea.

—No Edward, no podemos—Bella dejo salir todo de ella — Recuerda lo que te dije "_mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y antes que cualquier hombre está él", _ te amo Edward Cullen, te amo más de lo que pudieras imaginar, pero Chris siempre ocupara el primer lugar.

—_No Bella, te amo, los amo a ambos._

—Lo siento Edward.

—_Voy a luchar por ustedes._

—puedes venir por tus cosas cuando quieras.

— _¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?_ —Bella volvió a llorar y Chris ya no aguanto ver más a su madre triste, por lo cual fue a su habitación y se encerró ahí.

Odiaba ver a su mami llorar, siempre lo había odiado. Recordaba cuando era pequeño, y vivían en una casita más pequeñita que estaba cerca de la escuela de su mami. Aunque estaba muy pequeño podía evocar las imágenes de su mamá llorando mientras hacia su tarea cuando se sentía frustrada.

Había veces cuando él se enfermaba de la pancita, trataba de aguantar su dolor, porque sabía que su mami tenía que terminar su tarea y no quería preocuparla, pero cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable, no podía evitar llorar. Su mami al no saber qué hacer lloraba junto con él, hasta que el sueño los vencía a ambos.

Siempre había sentido que el cómo hombrecito tenía que proteger y ayudar a su mami, por eso aunque el se moría por ganas de jugar con su mami, no la molestaba cuando estaba haciendo tarea, siempre le gustaba estar jugando cerca de ella, pero sin molestarla.

Cuando llego Edward, sintió que era una amenaza no para él, sino para su mami, ¿Qué tal si la lastimaba? Siempre estaba con ella, no dejaba de abrazarla y darle besos, su mami estaba pasando menos tiempo con él y eso le dolía, pues ya no eran Chris y mamá, ahora era Edward-mamá y al final Chris.

Había noches cuando su mamá estaba dormida, el se escondía bajos las mantas a llorar despacito, en silencio ¿mi mami ya no me quiere? ¿Me va a olvidar? Le daba terror que su mami lo olvidara, tal como su papá lo había hecho. No era tonto y él se daba cuenta que no tenia papá como la mayoría de los niños, tenia fotos pero su mami nunca hablaba de él. Y eso le dolía, porque era como si él no tuviera uno, como si el hombre de la fotografía fuera un desconocido, se ponía a imaginar que tal vez, su padre no lo quiso y por eso huyo.

—Cariño ¿Quieres desayunar? Oh dios Chris ¿Qué pasa por qué lloras? —Bella se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo. Chris no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, puso sus manitas sobre sus mejillas para ver si era cierto.

—_peldon mami, no quelo que estes tistle, todo es mi culpa. Pelo me da miedo —_ la abrazo y confeso la verdad —_me da mucho medo._

—Chris, cálmate —Bella paso sus manos por la espalda del pequeño— ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Quieres platicarle a mamá? —Chris negó, escondido en su cuello —Chris si no me dices no puedo ayudarte.

—No _ quelo._ —Chris se aparto de su mamá y se recostó en su cama en forma de bolita.

—Cariño, sea lo que sea que estés pensando tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Vamos a desayunar, no te preocupes de los problemas de adultos.

—_No quelo il. _

—Chris—Bella trato de persuadirlo.

—No _quelo_ mamá, _quelo_ _estal_ solo. — Bella nunca había escuchado hablar a su hijo como un adulto, por lo que rendida salió de la habitación.

Chris se bajo de la cama y busco bajo ella, su caja especial. Saco de ahí el retrato de su padre y su álbum familiar.

Abrió el álbum y vio las fotos tratando de descubrir la verdad en aquellos rostros desconocidos.

Edward poco a poco fue logrando que Chris bajara su armadura y llego un momento en que Chris lo quería sin darse cuenta. Y no fue por que le prestara sus historietas o le comprara algún disfraz. Fue por qué Chris sabia que Edward también quería cuidar de su mamá al igual que el.

Ese fue en un principio, pero luego, cuando Edward fue a la escuela de Chris, le demostró que también el era importante. Sus amigos le dijeron que tenía el papá más _cool_ y al escuchar eso, su corazoncito empezó a latir emocionado y el no pudo evitar asentir y contar las aventuras que había pasado con Edward.

Pero pronto se vio atormentado por pensamientos nada bonitos ¿Qué tal si Edward se alejaba de él si le decía papá? ¿O peor aún, se iba como su papá Alec? Tenía miedo de ilusionarse con la idea de un papá para que al final no resultase. Prefería imaginar que Edward era su papá a que se fuera.

—Cariño, son las doce del medio día. Tienes que comer algo.

—No tengo _hamble. _

—Chris tienes que comer—insistió Bella.

—No _quelo—_Chris seguía sin apartar la mirada de las fotos del álbum, Bella suspiro resignada y salió de la habitación. Al poco rato volvió a entrar con un Sándwich y lo puso a un lado de él.

—Papá—Bella bajo a la cocina y llamo a Charlie—Chris está encerrado en sí mismo, me dijo que tiene miedo, no quiere comer, solo mira las fotos de su álbum. No sé qué hacer ¿puedes venir a casa? —Bella le hablo a su padre con voz temblorosa por los nervios. Charlie le dijo que en poco tiempo llegaba y Bella colgó el teléfono.

Chris miro la comida que le trajo su mamá y recordó que tenía mucha hambre, así que se lo comió, cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo llamaron a la puerta y se encontró con su abuelito Charlie.

—Lito —corrió a abrazarlo.

—Los dejos solos para que platiquen —Bella los dejo, mientras se iba a refugiar a su habitación.

—Así que me dijeron que estabas encerrado en tu habitación —Charlie se sentó en el piso junto con Chris. Chris se encogió de hombros y se quedo en silencio —Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier tema, ¿es acaso de Edward?—Christopher se sonrojo — ¿Pasa algo con él? Tu madre me dijo que no parabas de decir que tenías miedo.

—Yo no _quelo _ que _Edwad _sea mi papá

—Se puede saber ¿Por qué?, pensé que te agradaba.

—sí, pero… y si se va como mi papá Alec —Chris le dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se va a ir como tu papá?

—Una vez escuche _decil_ a mamá que cuando mi papá supo que iba a _nacel_ el se fue.

—No cariño.

— ¿y si todos mis papás se van _pol _que soy un mal hijo? Yo no_ quielo sel_ malo, _lito._

—Chris, tu papá Alec, se fue por que tenía miedo de ser un mal papá—Charlie se mordió la lengua—por cosas de la vida, el no está contigo…pero si te hubiera conocido, te hubiera amado tanto como te queremos nosotros…. Y Edward. El no se va a ir.

—Pero...

—Nada jovencito ¿Edward no te ha demostrado que te quiere? ¿No juega contigo, te cuenta cuentos, te va a ver a tus obras, te escucha cuando hablas, canta contigo? Chris, para Edward eres su hijo, pero le da miedo decirlo porque no sabe que vas a pensar tú.

— ¿_Enselio?_ —Chris pregunto emocionado, nunca pensó que su sueño se había hecho realidad— Si me _hubiela dicho yo lo hubiela ablazado. _

—Vez, Edward y tu son muy parecidos—Charlie sonrió— ambos se guardan todo para sí y nunca hablan de lo que les preocupa —Chris rio—Chris tu eres una persona muy especial, todos te queremos, eso no lo olvides. Tú te mereces todo el amor que te damos —Charlie abrazo a su nieto y lo beso en la frente— ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

—_Quielo _que _Edwald _sea mi papi_—_Chris dijo emocionado, pero luego una máscara de tristeza lo cubrió_—pelo _y si ya no_ quiele casalse _con mi mami _pol lo _que dije—sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—No te preocupes campeón, yo te voy ayudar —Charlie le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

.

.

— ¡Mami!—Chris entro corriendo a la habitación de su mamá la cual estaba acostada en la cama viendo un portaretrato—Ya no estes _tliste—_tomo la cara de su mamá entre sus manitas —todo va a _estal ben, _te lo_ pometo. _


	21. Hope for the hopeless

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Capítulo 20: Hope for the hopeless.**

— _¡Mami!—Chris entro corriendo a la habitación de su mamá la cual estaba acostada en la cama viendo un portaretrato—Ya no estés tliste—tomo la cara de su mamá entre sus manitas —todo va a estal ben, te lo pometo._

_._

.

Chris había pasado toda la semana planeando como arreglar todo el desastre, que Edward se casara con su mamá y se convirtiera en su papi. Su abuelo Charlie le había ayudado, además de su tía Alice. Todo estaba listo y solo faltaba que escogieran el momento adecuado.

Como era una sorpresa, aunque notaba que su mami estaba triste, no le podía decir nada. Aun podía notar que el brillo en los ojos de su mamá había desaparecido y ahora se la pasaba trabajando la mayor parte del día, jugaba con él, comían y se iba a dormir. Su mami ya no reía y cuando sonreía no mostraba todos sus dientes blancos. A veces había notado como se quedaba viendo el vacio y él, no podía hacer nada, más que tratar de alegrarla un poco.

.

.

Edward Cullen seguía moviendo el péndulo que estaba en su escritorio, el día estaba en calma y eso era malo, malo cuando tratabas de olvidar y el trabajo era tu única distracción.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que había hablado con Bella. Estaban en una etapa de estancamiento, no habían roto su noviazgo formalmente, pero no sabía que eran o si las cosas se podrían solucionar. Le quería dar su espacio, no podía obligar su presencia cuando Chris no lo quería.

Aun no lo podía creer, él pensaba que ambos se estaban llevando mejor, tal vez había apresurado las cosas. Pero deseaba tanto formar una familia con ellos. Deseaba tanto pronunciar en voz alta la palabra hijo para Chris, ya no quería seguía mordiendo su lengua cuando lo tenía que llamar.

Su sueño había estaba cerca y se fue.

Su teléfono sonó y contesto sin siquiera ver quién era.

— _¡Hola hermanito!—_grito la voz cantarina de Alice.

—Hola Alice.

— _¿Cómo estás?_ —pregunto preocupada.

— ¿Lo que quieres escuchar o la versión real?—pregunto sarcástico.

—_Oye no seas grosero…solo me preocupo por ti._

—Lo siento Alice, estoy mal, siento que me voy a volver loco si no la miro, si no la escucho. La extraño demasiado.

—_Cariño, tengo un presentimiento de que todo va a salir bien. Acompáñanos a Jazz y a mí a cenar. No te quedes solo en casa, haciéndote daño con los recuerdos. _

—No lo sé Alice, estoy algo ocupado —mintió.

—Vamos Ed, por favor—

—Bien, bien iré—dijo sin muchos ánimos

—Excelente, nosotros pasamos por ti.

.

.

—Mami, ¿podemos il a McDonals _pol favol?_

—Estoy un poco ocupada, cariño —Bella lo vio tras sus lentes, después siguió leyendo los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—_Pol fis_— suplico subiendo al sillón y tomando la cara de su mamá entre sus manos.

—No Chris, estoy trabajando, ¿Por qué estas tan inquieto hoy? Vamos a que tomes tu siesta —Bella miro el reloj que marcaban el medio día.

—No _quielo _siesta_, quielo il_ a McDonals —volvió a suplicar haciendo un puchero.

—No vamos a ir, no podemos ir cada vez que quieres, ¿quieres un perro? Tenemos que ahorrar —Chris había convencido por fin a su madre de que le comprara un perrito.

Chris gruño por lo bajo, se paro del sillón listo para hacer un puchero descomunal. Bella levanto de nuevo la vista de los papeles y lo miro con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Enserio, Christopher?—Bella le pregunto cansada, el pequeño se cruzo de brazos, se dio cuenta que si empezaba su madre lo regañaría.

—_Quielo_ _hablal_ con mi _lito._

—Ya hablaste con el hoy…bien —Bella tomo el teléfono inalámbrico, marco y se lo paso a Chris, que de nueva cuenta corrió hacia su habitación.

Desde que Charlie vino al rescate, Chris y el hablaban hasta dos veces o más al día, Chris se encerraba por horas para platicar con él y cuando salía, lo hacía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya le había preguntado en varias ocasiones que era lo que platicaban ambos, pero el pequeño siempre que respondía que cosas de hombres.

—Lito, no funciono —Chris le dijo a su abuelo cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Suplicaste, sargento?

—Sí, _pelo _ mi mami me _legaño._

—Bien, yo me encargo de todo, cambio y fuera.

—_Cambo y fuela._

Dos horas después el teléfono de la casa de los Swan sonaba, Bella se sobresalto, pensó en que tal vez fuera Edward y corrió hacia el teléfono de la cocina que no tenia identificador, se quedo mirándolo mientras sonaba, tomo valor y lo tomo, deseando y no deseando que fuera Edward al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Si?

—Hija.

—Hola papá

—Vamos a cenar, hoy a las ocho.

—No se papá, tengo mucho trabajo —La verdad es que no le apetecía mucho salir.

—Vamos Bella, soy tu padre, ¿no quieres verme?

— ¿Por qué no llevan a Chris? En otra ocasión voy con ustedes.

—No, vamos a ir por ustedes y espero que estés lista jovencita.

Charlie colgó sin más, Bella negó con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo, Chris seguía escondido en su habitación.

.

.

—Edward, hora de irnos—Alice toco la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, Edward seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres.

Alice abrió la puerta y vio a un Edward desarreglado tirado en la cama con las cobijas tapándolo completamente. Negó con la cabeza y quito la cobija de un tirón.

— ¡Hey! —grito furioso.

—Arriba Edward Cullen—Alice camino hacia el armario saco un cambio de ropa limpia y la puso sobre la cama—Date un baño, en quince minutos nos vamos.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte—se volvió a poner los audífonos, subió todo el volumen y se volvió a tapar.

— ¡Dios, Edward! No seas tan inmaduro ¿Así se supone que quieres ser padre de un crio de 4 años?

— ¡Tú no sabes nada, Alice! —Edward se levanto furioso de la cama—No tienes derecho a decir eso —la señalo.

—Pues demuéstramelo —lo reto —En vez de estar solo en tu miseria, deberías ir a luchar por ellos.

—Si voy a cenar contigo, ¿dejaras de molestarme?

—Tal vez —Alice se encogió de hombros. Edward la volvió a ver furioso y se levanto con dirección hacia su baño, Alice sonrió pues el plan aunque un poco modificado seguía en pie.

Alice vio el Ipod de Edward en la cama, lo tomo y puso uno de los auriculares en su oído. Miro extrañada la pantalla al escuchar la canción que provenía del aparato.

—_La familia es cariño, la familia es amor que te hace muy feliz, las hay de muchos tamaños. Ninguna es igual. La mía me gusta así, si. La mía me gusta así —_Miro la información y vio que era una canción de Barney. Abrió la lista de reproducción, vio que se llamaba Chris y tenía por lo menos unas treinta canciones infantiles de todos los programas para niños. Negó sonriendo con la cabeza. Todo sería mucho más fácil ahora.

.

.

—Mami ¿a qué _hola_ nos vamos a _il_?—Chris entro al cuarto de su mamá, Bella se estaba amarrando las agujetas.

—En cuanto llegue tu abuelito Charlie —Bella se levanto de la cama y miro a su hijo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

—Ponte un vestido.

—No me voy a poner un vestido.

—Ándale mami, así te _milas _ más _monita—_Chris junto sus manos frente a él

—Bien — no puedo negarse a la cara que había puesto su hijo. Chris corrió al armario y saco un vestido floreado que había usado en su anterior fiesta.

Para cuando llego Charlie y Renné Swan, Bella ya había terminado de arreglarse, como se había puesto el vestido, tuvo que peinarse y ponerse un calzado diferente.

Después de los saludos, todos se subieron en el auto del abuelito Charlie, Renné y Chris no dejaban de estar inquietos en sus asientos.

.

.

— ¿Enserio Alice? ¿Me hiciste salir de casa solo para ir a McDonald? Podríamos pedirla para llevar.

—Quita esa cara de amargado Edward. Disfruta de la compañía de los niños y adolescentes hormonados —Alice bromeo. La verdad es que a Edward no le agradaba mucho la idea de entrar a un lugar donde había familias reunidas con sus hijos, niños parecidos a Chris y madres como Bella corriendo tras ellos para que fueran a comer.

—Alice, no me siento bien, regresare a casa en un taxi.

—Vamos Ed, te divertirás —le dijo Jasper mientras tomaba la mano de Alice— Si no te sientes bien en unos minutos te llevamos a casa —Alice y Jasper se vieron y rieron de un chiste privado.

—Bien, pero no entiendo ¿por qué me hiciste usar corbata? —Edward estiro el cuello de su camisa.

—Calla y entremos Edward. Muy bien porque no te quedas en esa mesa mientras nosotros buscamos la comida —Edward asintió y camino hacia ese lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

.

.

—Chris, estaba perfectamente vestida si solo íbamos a venir a comer aquí—le señalo mientras entraban al estacionamiento.

—No seas gruñona Bells—la regaño su cruzo sus brazos enojada en el asiento trasero.

Jasper y Alice se encontraban haciendo fila mientras la ultima se mordía sus uñas. Cada cierto tiempo revisaba la puerta hasta que los vio entrar.

— ¿Alice, Jasper…qué hacen aquí?

—Pues hemos venido a comer, tontita

— ¿Por qué no comemos todos juntos? —Renné dijo, Bella prefería que no fuera así, pero no dijo nada.

—Qué gran idea, Renné— Bella se dio cuenta que todo ese show parecía muy bien planeado.

—Cariño, ve a la mesa de los chicos mientras pedimos la comida.

—Ok, Chris vamos —le dio la mano al pequeño.

—No, _espela_—hablo nervioso —aun no se que _comel, _me quedo con mis _litos. _

—Bien.

—La mesa está en la esquina izquierda en el sillón circular—le dijo Alice antes de que Bella asintiera y se dirigiera ahí.

Bella camino hacia la silla, recibió un mensaje por parte de Alice.

"_Espero que trates bien a nuestro invitado ;)"_

Bella volteo hacia la mesa y ahí sentado estaba Edward Cullen. No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse parada en su lugar. Edward sintió una presencia cerca, levanto su cara y miro a su Bella, debería ser una ilusión, no podía dejar que se fuera aunque fuera un espejismo.

El cuerpo de Bella empezó a temblar. Hace muchos días que no había estado frente a Edward, aunque se hizo la fuerte solo por su hijo, extrañaba el olor de Edward, lo extrañaba a él, extrañaba las noches de pasión que vivían, lo extrañaba todo.

— ¿Bella?—Edward se levanto de su asiento y camino lentamente hacia ella.

Bella sentía como la electricidad entre ellos pasaba, sus manos picaban para tocar su cara.

—Hola Edward.

— ¿Qué-que haces aquí? —Edward se puso frente a ella, quería levantar su mano y poner aquel mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

—Me han secuestrado—rio tímida.

—A mi también—Edward rio, levanto su mano tímidamente y tomo la de Bella entre la de él, la dirigió hacia el sillón. Bella se dejo dirigir.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, Bella empezó a jugar con sus dedos, Edward la miraba fijamente sin creer que estuviera frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Bien… sabes creo que todo esto fue planeado.

—Creo que tienes razón —Bella pensó. La rara actitud de Chris, la actitud de sus padres, su insistencia por ir a McDonals, Charlie obligándola a ir, Chris obligándola a vestir un vestido, Alice en el mismo sitio.

—Cariño —Bella levanto la vista de la mesa y miro hacia los brillantes ojos de Edward—Tal vez ellos nos están ayudando a estar juntos de nuevo —Sin vergüenza tomo las manos de Bella—Intentémoslo de nuevo. Tú, Chris y yo… lo haremos con calma. Te amo Bella ¿tú me amas?—Edward no iba a desaprovechar las oportunidades que le daba la vida para estar de nuevo con su familia.

—Edward no bromees con eso, te amo más que mi vida… pero Chris…

—Hola, ¿puedo _habal?—_Chris miro sonriente hacia Edward y su madre, luego volteo hacia tras donde estaban todos alzándole los pulgares, cuando Edward y Bella voltearon, ellos siguieron como si nada.

Edward se puso nervioso ante la presencia del pequeño.

—Chris, perdón por lo que dije, no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir incomodo, pero de verdad los amo a ambos y quiero tanto formar parte de su familia, olvida lo que dije si te hace sentir mal.

— ¿Ya no _queles sel _ mi papá?—los ojos de Chris se llenaron de lagrimas.

— ¿Qué? Claro que me encantaría ser tu padre, pero no quiero obligarte a nada, pequeño —Edward le dijo sonriendo tristemente. Chris suspiro nervioso, era necesario decir lo que iba a decir para que las cosas se solucionaran.

—_Edwad_, tu no me_ agadabas _en un_ pincipio, poque _sabía que ibas_ a lastimal _a mi mami_—_la sonrisa de Edward desapareció—_ pelo luego me di cuenta que la quelias igual que yo y que la podias cuidal, pelo me dio miedo de que mi mami me olvidala pol tu culpa._

—yo lo siento… Chris… no-no sabía.

—Cariño yo nunca te pudiera olvidar.

—_aun no telmino, luego te hiciste mi amigo, pelo yo quelia sel como los otos niños que jugaban con sus papás. Pelo me daba miedo de que si te dijela papá tu ya no me quisielas y te fuelas como mi papá Alec _ —Bella tapo su boca, no sabía cuánto daño había ocasionado no hablar con su hijo sobre su padre—_ o te lielas de mi… pol eso cuando le dijise a mi mami que si se quelia casal contigo, yo no quise, polque te conveltilias en mi papá y a lo mejor te fuelas o me olvidalas._

— Por supuesto que nunca haría eso Christopher. Es mi más grande sueño, convertirme en tu padre y en esposo de tu madre. Nunca pudiera abandonarte o ya no quererte, pequeño.

— ¿Enselio?—Chris emocionado se acerco a Edward y puso sus manitas en las rodillas de Edward.

—Por supuesto, granuja—Edward lo levanto en brazos y lo abrazo, Chris le regreso el abrazo. Chris pidió que lo bajara de sus brazos, Edward lo bajo extrañado, pensó que había hecho algo malo de nuevo.

—_Bueno… Edwad, ¿aun queles a mi mami?_

—Si —Edward hablo firmemente.

— _¿y tu mami, quieles a Edwad?_

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —Bella volteo a ver a Edward con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿Edward te quieles casal con mi mami? Pelo tienes que hacela muy feliz y dejala vel sus novelas en las televisión, no comelte sus chocolates del refli, hacela leil cuando este tiste o guñona —Bella rodo los ojos ante lo que dijo Chris, pero no podía estar más que feliz

—Claro que si quiero—Edward tomo a Chris en brazos.

— ¿_y quieles sel_ mi papi? ¿_Pometes juga_l conmigo a _los vaquelos, contalme_ cuentos_, dalme_ besitos cuando me caiga, _hacelme leil, decilme campón_, _ayudame_ con las _taleas y hacel_ feliz a mi mami?

—Me harías demasiado feliz, si me dejaras decirte hijo y hacer todas esas cosas—Chris lo abrazo. Bella en cambio se encontraba llorando feliz en silencio —En cambio, yo te prometo ser el mejor papá del mundo, ayudarte y proteger de todo y todos, amarte… al igual que a tu madre —Edward sonrió a Bella que se limpio las lagrimas.

—_Ahola _lo _impoltante _—Chris saco de su chaqueta dos ring pop.

— ¿Qué haces, Chris?

—Los anillos son _impoltantes_, mami ¿_Edwad _ aceptas _casalte_ con mi mami y _sel_ mi papá? —volvió a preguntar.

—Si—Chris saco el anillo de dulce de su envoltura y se lo puso en el dedo anular— ¿Mami, _quieles que Edwad sea tu esposo, vivil con él, que te de muchos besitos y que sea mi papi?_

—Claro que si cariño, los amo a los dos—las lágrimas de Bella corrían de nuevo por su cara. Chris se acerco a su mamá, limpio sus lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después le puso el anillo a su mami.

—Listo, ya pueden _dalse_ un besito, _pelo_ chiquito —Chris se tapo los ojos con sus manos aunque estaba sonriendo, Edward se acerco a Bella y dejo un suave beso en sus labios, un suspiro salió de sus labios. Por fin se sentía en casa.

— ¿ya te puedo _decil papá?_

—Claro que si, hijo—Edward beso la frente de Chris.

.

.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Cullen—Bella abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos entraron cohibidos.

Después de anunciar que se iban a casar y disfrutar de una agradable cena, en donde Chris estuvo sentado sobre las piernas de Edward; Alice y Jasper invitaron al pequeño a su casa, para darles un poco de privacidad a los padres.

—Gracias señorita Swan —Edward la giro en sus brazos y la abrazo contra su pecho —te extrañe tanto, amor.

—Yo también—Bella recargo su cabeza contra el pecho de Edward. Bella levanto su cabeza y unió sus labios contra los de Edward.

Edward rápidamente le correspondió el beso, empezando con un ritmo lento y sensual, cargado de anhelo y de bienvenida. Bella paso sus manos por el cuello de Edward para acercarlo más a él. Pronto el beso se volvió demandante empezando un juego de labios y lenguas.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación.

Edward asintió y la cargo como novia, provocando que Bella soltara unas carcajadas. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación principal ambos se calmaron. Edward bajo con cuidado a Bella y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida y a tu hermosa familia.

—Gracias a ti por ser parte de ella, te amo—Bella tomo la mano de Edward y ambos se sentaron arrodillados frente a la cama.

Bella tomo el borde de su vestido para sacárselo por la cabeza, Edward le ayudo, quedando en braguitas y sostén. Edward la admiro por algunos segundos, se acerco a ella y la beso. Se separaron de nuevo y Bella ayudo a Edward a desvestirse con demasiada lentitud, como si el tiempo no existiera.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en ropa interior. Ambos se acostaron en la cama, tocándose mutuamente sin ningún tipo de lujuria, solo reconociéndose y percatándose que estaban juntos y no era un espejismo. Edward se acerco a Bella para besarla y posicionarse sobre ella. El beso empezó a perder el tinte inocente, para volverse salvaje, una danza lleno de amor y lujuria.

Paso sus manos y sus labios por todo el cuerpo de su amada, descubriéndolo como si fuera la primera vez.

—Necesito besarte—le dijo con voz entrecortada, cuando Edward empezó a besar sus pechos.

Edward se acerco a sus labios, Bella movió sus manos por el pecho de su novio, por su espalda, hasta llegar a su dureza que se movía contra su muslo, empezó a acariciarlo, hasta que Edward se separo de ella con los ojos llenos de lujuria y de hambre.

Bajo por su cuerpo y llego a su intimidad, Bella tomo entre sus puños las sabanas de su cama, mientras Edward la besaba en ese lugar. Sintió como un pequeño calor se empezó a formar en su bajo vientre, intento contenerlo, pero los movimientos de Edward hicieron que explotara.

Edward volvió a besar el cuerpo de su novia hasta llegar a sus labios, se quito su ropa interior y con un suave vaivén se introdujo en ella. Sus manos se entrelazaron al igual sus ojos, Edward se movió dentro de ella, Bella movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

Pronto la habitación se por el sonido de suspiros, gemidos y por el sonido del amor.

—Te amo, Bella—Edward beso con desesperación a Bella antes de que ambos fueran llenados por el acto de amor que acababa de suceder.

—Te amo, Edward—Bella dijo con la voz entrecortada.

.

.

_Seis meses después_

—Wow, desde aquí se ve toda la playa mami—Chris miraba desde la ventana desde la habitación en la que Bella se preparaba para la boda— ¿podemos _bajal?_

—Mañana puedes bajar con los abuelos, ahora necesito que te cambies— Alice movió de nuevo la cara de Bella hacia ella, para poder aplicar el rímel —ve con papá.

—Bien— Chris cruzo el pasillo y llego a la habitación de su papá que era exactamente la de enfrente.

— ¡Papi, dice mamá que me _cambes!—_ su corazón saltaba de alegría cuando escuchaba a Chris llamarlo papá, sabía que nunca se acostumbraría.

—Estoy en el baño, hijo —no se cansaba de pronunciar esa palabra.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Me estoy rasurando.

— ¿Puedo _hacelo yo tamben?_

—No, aun no tienes bigote o barba ¿Por qué no juegas con tu tío Emmett?, debe de estar en la habitación, voy en un momento.

Cada vez se acercaba más la hora, estaba a punto de por fin unirse a la mujer que amaba y poder decir oficialmente que Chris era su hijo. Pues además de la ceremonia civil en la playa, ambos iban a firmar el cambio de apellidos para que Chris pasara a ser un Cullen-Swan.

—Ed, me tome la libertad de cambiar a mi sobrino, así que solo faltas tú…—le dijo Emmett a Edward por la puerta del baño.

—Voy en un minuto—Edward se seco la cara y salió para terminar de vestirse, como iba a ser una ceremonia en la playa y solo para los amigos y familiares más cercanos, Edward iba a usar unos pantalones beige con una camisa blanca —Muy bien, ya es hora—Edward miro su reflejo en el espejo y respiro para calmarse.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco en punto, todos los hombres salieron hacia la playa privada del hotel en el que estaban. Emmett toco la puerta de enfrente y metió rápidamente a Chris dentro entre risas, para que Edward no pudiera ver a nadie en la otra habitación.

La música empezó a sonar, las manos de Edward empezaron a sudar y sentía sus piernas de gelatina.

Bella salió del jardín y piso las tablas de madera que estaban puestas sobre la arena para que pudiera caminar. Chris se posiciono a un lado de ella y Charlie Swan del otro. Les sonrió a ambos y dejo un beso en sus mejillas. Esme Cullen y Renné Swan, miraban emocionados como la vida de sus hijos por fin se iban a juntar y tener su final feliz.

Sin que Edward se diera cuenta, Bella ya estaba frente a él, llevaba un ligero vestido de seda color Champagne, que la hacía ver como un ángel.

—No tengo mucho que decir Edward, solo que cuides a mis tesoros.

—Lo hare con mi vida señor Swan—Edward no apartaba los ojos de su novia y próxima bella esposa.

Edward tomo la mano de Bella y ambos voltearon hacia el juez que les sonreía con amabilidad.

—Esta tarde, estamos aquí para más que unir a esta pareja, unir a esta hermosa familia. La sangre no es un obstáculo para sentir el amor de un padre, de una madre, hermana, hermano. Por eso estamos aquí, para festejar la unión de Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen y Christopher Swan en familia.

"—Isabella Swan ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como esposo, prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto—Bella dijo con una sonrisa. Edward le puso el pequeño anillo de platino

— Edward Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa, prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto. — Bella tomo el anillo que le ofrecía Alice y con dedos temblorosos se lo puso a Edward.

—Ahora, un pequeño cambio especial, Señor Christopher Swan, ¿podría acercarse? —Chris se acerco tímidamente.

—Christopher Swan ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu padre, prometes quererlo todos los días, estar con él en la alegría en la tristeza, respetarlo y ser buen hijo?

—Sí.

—Edward Cullen ¿Aceptas a Christopher Swan como hijo, prometes quererlo, amarlo y respetarlo. Guiarlo en las adversidades, ser un buen padre, alejarlo de los vicios, estar con él en las buenas y en las malas?

—Sí. —Edward tomo el pequeño relicario que había en su bolsa del pantalón y lo puso sobre el cuello de Chris.

— Por el poder que me confiere el estado los declaro Marido y Mujer—dijo dirigiéndose a Edward y Bella —y familia.

Edward cargo a Chris en sus brazos y el y Bella dejaron un beso en las mejillas del pequeño el cual rio encantado. Después ellos se fundieron en un dulce y delicado beso lleno de promesas y un futuro juntos.

.

.

Chris siguió riendo mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música con su nuevo papi en brazos. La vida no podía ser más perfecta. Por fin todo estaba en su lugar. Y eran una familia tal como los tres miembros habían soñado. Edward y Chris se dieron cuenta que el amor de un padre hacia un hijo va más allá de los lazos de sangre.

A partir de ese momento, ahora Christopher Cullen-Swan, dejo de ser el pequeño de mamá para convertirse en el pequeño de mamá y papá.

—Atención a todos—Bella subió hacia el escenario, todos le prestaron atención— ¡Tengo una sorpresa para mi pequeño bebe y su padre! Chris pronto tendrás un hermanito y querido, pronto serás padre

— ¡Sí!—grito el pequeño Chris en los brazos de su padre.

Bella toco su casi inexistente barriga y corrió al encuentro de su familia que estaba a punto de crecer.


	22. Epilogo: Los pequeños de mamá y papá

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**El pequeño de mamá**

**Epilogo: Los pequeños de mamá y papá.**

_Dos años después._

— ¡Christopher, no te alejes tanto!—Edward le grito al pequeño que iba solo un metro delante de ellos.

—Cariño, cálmate. Solo están a dos pasos de nosotros —Bella acaricio su voluminoso estomago. Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello. Y observo a sus dos hijos que cabalgaban divertidos en sus caballos de madera. Christopher de casi siete años, volteaba asegurándose de que su hermano pequeño Derek de casi dos años lo seguía riendo.

—Esos caballos son peligrosos—susurro Edward.

—No, no lo son. Además tú tuviste la idea de decirle a Alice que nos disfrazara de vaqueros a todos, así que asume las consecuencias.

Edward la giro para que quedara frente a él.

—Pero tú te ves linda.

—No, no me miro linda cuando traigo un mantel de picnic sobre mí. —Bella siguió caminando de la mano de Edward.

—Claro que te ves linda y más cuando cargas a mis dos bebes—Edward acaricio su estomago pintado como una calabaza, Bella bufo por lo bajo pero sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de Edward. Su barriga aunque de solo cuatro meses, parecía que estaba a punto de explotar al tener dos pequeños Cullen-Swan, dentro. Megan y Anthony.

— ¡Mamá ven! —El grito de Chris los saco del momento intimo, Edward preocupado pensando que algo había ocurrido corrió hacia sus hijos.

— ¿Qué sucedes, están bien? — Edward checo que ambos estuvieran completos. Derek rio por las cosquillas que le ocasionaba su papá al inspeccionarlo.

— ¿quiero saber que dice ahí? —Chris apunto la banca que estaba frente de ellos, la cual tenía un letrero. Edward suspiro y se sentó en la banqueta. Derek corrió con pasos torpes hacia él y lo abrazo.

—Haz el esfuerzo de hacerlo tu— Bella llego caminado lentamente —Tienes que practicar tu lectura —Chris se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero, estaba aprendiendo a leer y su mamá y papá ya no le quería decir que decían las cosas — Te ayudare ca…

—casas en vento…venta. —Bella le sonrió asintiendo y Chris brinco emocionado, Derek le aplaudió a su hermano.

—Ahora vamos por dulces.

Edward se levanto de su asiento con el pequeño Derek en brazos, que al ver como su hermano empezaba a caminar dando golpes de karate se removió inquieto hasta para que lo bajaran.

—Con cuidado bebe—le dijo Bella a su hijo pequeño antes de correr hacia su hermano.

Derek empezó a imitar la patadas y manotazos de Chris de una manera descoordinada que ocasiono que varias veces se cayera sobre su trasero y el corazón de Edward se parara.

—Tranquilo—Bella apretó la mano de Edward y acaricio su anillo de matrimonio.

—Estos niños van a provocar que envejezca más rápido—Edward paso su mano por su cara.

— ¿Quién quiso tener un equipo de futbol? — Bella bromeo — ahora me cumples Edward Cullen —Edward hizo una mueca — No te preocupes Ed—beso su mejilla —la fabrica está a punto de cerrar.

—Además estoy segura que estos bebes son el doble de inquietos que Derek y Chris juntos —Edward toco su pecho preocupado.

Edward y Bella siguieron caminando unos pasos atrás de sus hijos. Como siempre Derek estaba imitando todo lo que hacía Chris, sin importar que fuera peligroso para su edad, por lo cual era necesario que siempre Edward o Bella estuvieran tras de él. Para Derek, Chris era su gran héroe y ejemplo a seguir. Cuando Chris entraba por la puerta después de un largo día en la primaria, Derek dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo y corría hacia el encuentro de su hermano favorito.

Para Chris, era su obligación cuidar a Derek y que nunca le pasara nada. Siempre hacia todo pensando en él y cuando el pequeño lloraba no paraba de hacerle muecas gracias para que riera. Cuando el pequeño había nacido, Chris había pasado los tres primeros meses siempre en el cuarto de su hermanito, observándolo o enseñándole sus dibujos, esperando que los días pasaran rápidamente para que pudieran jugar.

Pero era obvio que no todo era color de rosa, había ocasiones que Chris estaba ocupado con sus tareas o simplemente no quería jugar y Derek insistentemente lo molestaba, lo cual ocasionaba el enojo del pequeño y que ambos pelearan.

O en las ocasiones en los que los cambios de humor de un bebe hacían efecto en Derek, que no quería más que estar en brazos de su mami o papi y Chris de una buena manera iba a levantarme el ánimo, y lo único que obtenía un golpe lo cual ocasionaba el llanto de Christopher, la reprimenda a Derek por parte de sus padres y que este llorara pidiéndole perdón a su hermano; y claro unos padres que luego tenían que gastar en helado de chocolate para que sus dos hijos no estuvieran deprimidos.

—Derek ¿no le vas a dar un dulce a mamá?— Bella le pregunto a su hijo, desde que vio las tiritas con chile siendo depositadas en la bolsa de sus hijos, su boca se hizo agua. El pequeño abrazo su calabaza de plástico.

— ¿Es para mis hermanitos? —le pregunto Chris, acercándose de la mano de Edward después de despedirse de la señora Smith —toma la que quieras mami —Bella beso el tope de la cabeza de su hijo mayor y tomo las tiritas de chile abriendo rápidamente y gimiendo cuando sus papilas gustativas reconocieron el sabor del picante con limón.

—Mami—Derek le ofreció su calabaza ahora al ver que su hermano había compartido los dulces, Bella solo tomo un pequeño dulce para no acabar con el botín de sus hijos.

—Creo que son suficientes dulces por hoy —Edward saco su lado de doctor —Es hora de ir a casa, esta refrescando.

—Pero faltan muchas casas—Chris señalo la calle.

—_asas._

—Nos vamos a casa, mamá debe descansar, Derek debe descansar y también Chris.

—Pero papá, mañana es sábado.

—Y los abuelos van a venir a casa. Hora de irnos.

—Mami…

—Papá tiene razón, hora de ir a casa. —Chris camino cabizbajo. Edward tomo a Derek en brazos aunque al principio se resistió.

.

.

—Piano, piano, piano—Edward abrió la puerta y Chris fue corriendo hacia el instrumento—toca la canción del campamento, por fas papi.

—Bien pero solo una vez—Edward desordeno su cabello y se sentó en el banquillo, Christopher se sentó a su lado.

Bella en cambio se quito sus zapatos y se recostó en el sillón con Derek acurrucado en su pecho, quien tenía su chupón y oso favorito, observando cómo su papi y hermano tocaban.

— _Hello Muddah, hello Fadduh, here I am at Camp Granada. Camp is very entertaining, and they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining—_Edward empezó a cantar con una voz graciosa, Chris sonrió mostrando sus dientes, al igual que el pequeño Derek que se estaba quedando dormido.

Bella miro como Edward y Chris se complementaban en todos los sentidos, desde sus deportes favoritos hasta los gustos musicales, estaba casi segura que seguiría los paso de Edward y se convertiría en un medico, pues cada vez que Edward estaba leyendo uno de los muchísimos libros de medicina, Chris siempre se acercaba a él a preguntarle sobre todo y Edward con los ojos iluminados pasaba a contarte todo al pequeño sobre el tema que estaba leyendo. Ahora Chris se "peinaba" a tiempo completo como el vago de su padre y no perdía la oportunidad para decirle papá.

Edward no perdía oportunidad para decirle a Chris cuanto lo quería, además de hijo y campeón tal como se lo prometió aquella vez. Edward había sustituido a Bella para contarle un cuento a Chris todas las noches, pero Bella sabía que ambos se quedaban platicando hasta que el pequeño monstruo quedara dormido.

— _Take me home, oh Muddah, Fadduh, take me home, I hate Granada, don't leave me out here in the forest where I might get eaten by a bear.—_ Edward imito a un oso y fingió morder a Chris quien soltó un grito divertido—_Take me home, I promise I will not make noise or mess the house with other boys. Oh please don't make me stay, I've been here one whole day._

—Má, _mimil —_Derek se tallo sus ojitos y bostezo.

—Deja que papá termine de tocar, para que te lleve a la cama—Bella beso el cabello de su niño y lo acerco más a su cuerpo para que durmiera un poco.

Siguió viendo como su esposo e hijo terminaban de tocar. Edward dejo que Chris tocara las ultimas notas.

—Mamá, no quiero ir a ese campamento—Chris se estremeció.

—Pero al final termino amando el campamento.

—Bueno entonces si —Chris sonrió—tengo hambre—sobo su estomago —puedo cenar cereal.

—Claro, solo necesito que alguien me ayude con este paquete—dijo señalando a Derek que estaba profundamente dormido y succionaba el chupón como si estuviera succionando su mamila.

—Yo te ayudo cariño—Edward tomo al bebe como si de una figura de cristal se tratara. Llevo a Derek hacia su habitación y lo dejo sobre la cuna. Abrieron la puerta y vio que era Chris.

—Mamá me dijo que trajera la leche de Derek—Chris se acerco sujetando el biberón con las dos manos.

—Gracias hijo.

Y como si tuviera un sensor del olfato, Derek abrió los ojos y se paro recargándose en el barandal, esperando su alimento.

—mm—Derek murmuro hacia la leche. Edward se la entrego y Derek se sentó para tomarla mientras observaba a su papá y hermano, su leche se acabo y le entrego el envase vacio a su padre, le empezó a dar mucho sueño y su boca se abrió soltando un bostezo que causo la risa de su hermano.

—Derek ya tiene sueño papá

—Entonces será mejor que lo dejemos dormir. Buenas noches bebe—Edward se agacho hacia el pequeño y dejo un beso en la frente y luego lo cobijo.

—Buenas noches hermanito

—_oches papá y Quis._ —Derek cerró sus ojos y poco a poco el sueño lo venció.

— ¿Ya cenaste? —Edward le pregunto a su hijo

—Sipi

—Entonces… —Edward lo tomo por las piernas y lo puso sobre su hombro, Chris grito sorprendido y luego rio —Es hora de dormir.

.

.

Bella cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de ella, había ido a darle las buenas noches a sus pequeños y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Los niños están dormidos?

—Perfectamente dormidos—Bella se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella— Estoy tan cansada, mira mis pies están hinchadísimos— Bella se tiro de espaldas a la cama y se tapo los ojos.

—Cariño, ¿estás dormida? —Bella murmuro algo. Edward negó con la cabeza y la ayudo a desvestir. Bella sintió como Edward acariciaba más tiempo del necesario sus piernas.

—Edward, no

— ¿No qué?—siguió jugando, sus manos subieron más arriba.

—No tengo ganas, estoy muy cansada.

—Vamos rápido, ni tendrás que moverte.

—No, ya lo hicimos ayer…Dos veces y antier y hoy en la mañana dos veces también.

—Cariño…

—No Ed, ven y acurrúcate conmigo, mejor.

—Bien —Edward se levanto y se dirigió al baño azotando la puerta. Bella se sentó en la cama y miro sorprendida hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Edward. Se paró de la cama y camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Desde hace algunos días, no había tenido ganas de compartir intimidad con su esposo y pareciera que a él se le habían multiplicado las ganas.

—Amor ¿estás bien? —Bella pregunto tras la puerta, sus pies la estaban matando. Se escucho el ruido de la cadena. Edward salió— ¿Estabas llorando? —Bella observo su nariz y ojos rojos.

—No—Edward se escondió de su mirada.

—Dime cariño, puedes confiar en mí.

—No sé qué me pasa—Bella lo invito con la mirada para que siguiera hablando —No puedo controlarme, trato pero no puedo… perdón por casi obligarte amor. —Edward abrazo a Bella —Además tengo otros síntomas —Bella intento verlo a la cara pero Edward no la dejo por la vergüenza —Tengo algunas nauseas por la mañana y tengo muchos antojos.

—Ed, eso no es malo. —Bella paso las manos por la espalda de su esposo para calmarlo.

—Estaba a punto de arrancarte las tiritas de Chile y correr con ellas.

— ¡Oye! No te metas con mis tiritas de chile y estaremos bien. —Bella lo golpeo en el pecho —Cariño, esto ha veces sucede, pero no te preocupes solo quedan cuatro meses. Por ahora podemos comer lo que queramos y ver novelas en la televisión —Bella sonrió emocionada por lo último, Edward hizo una mueca de asco.

—Prométeme que me querrás aunque me ponga llorón y gordo.

—Bueno, pues tú me quieres llorona y gorda, así que podre hacer el intento de quererte—Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Muy graciosa señora Cullen —Edward dijo con su orgullo herido.

—No seas tontito… yo te querré de cualquier forma —Bella se paró de puntitas y dejo un casto beso en sus labios, Edward sonrió —Ahora a dormir, me estoy cayendo del cansancio.

Bella tomo a Edward de la mano y ambos se acostaron bajo las sabanas, Edward tenía la espalda de Bella pegada en su pecho.

— ¿Bella, estas despierta? —Edward susurro después de diez minutos. Bella murmuro algo en respuesta— ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

—Edward, a dormir ahora o te irás al cuarto de Chris —Bella abrazo su almohada especial para embarazadas y se quedo dormida.

.

.

Bella se despertó sola en la cama, se quedo unos cuantos minutos recostada, hasta que sintió el movimiento de sus bebes que le daban los buenos días.

—Buenos días bebes—Bella acaricio su estomago—ya falta poco para que nos conozcamos. Los amo.

Después de conversar un poco más con sus pequeños, Bella se levanto con dificultad y se puso su bata lista para bajar por su desayuno rico en hierro y vitaminas.

—Buenos días—Bella entro en la cocina y vio a sus dos pequeños hijos desayunando aun en pijama y con el cabello aun revuelto. —Hola bebe—Bella se acerco a Chris y le dejo un beso en la frente, movió su cabello para bajar todos los mechones.

— ¡Mamá! Me estas despeinando—Chris intento proteger su peinado.

—Lo siento—Bella rio tratando de acomodar el cabello de su hijo mayor —Listo, ya estás tan guapo como papá —Chris asintió y siguió comiendo su cereal mientras leía lo que decía la caja con dificultad.

—Hola mi pequeño—Bella se acerco hacia Derek que levantaba los brazos hacia ella, Bella lo tomo en sus brazos— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Bella dejo un beso ruidoso en su mejilla, Derek empezó a balbucear, pero Bella asentía a todo, solo reconocía palabras como _Quis, _ papá, mamá, bibi y agua.

—Bella, no puedes cargar a Derek… ya esta pesado.

—No Edward, no te puedes meter entre mis hijos y yo—Bella se acerco a él con Derek en brazos—Buenos días amor —Dejo un beso en sus labios, Derek aprovecho y dejo un beso en la mejilla de mamá.

— ¿Qué estas cocinando?—le pregunto después de dejar a Derek en su periquera comiendo su fruta.

—Hígado, necesita hierro—Bella hizo una muesca de asco que hizo reír a sus hijos. Se acerco al sartén y olio. — ¡Oh dios Edward! Tira eso, huele horroroso —Edward iba a replicar a su esposa pero vio su cara más pálida de lo normal y pensó que lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

—Ahora que tu desayuno está en la basura ¿deseas otra cosa?—Edward rio al ver como Bella abría las ventanas de todo el piso de abajo para sacar el olor.

—Sí, un omelett con mucho queso y mostaza, un plato de fruta con nuez y crema batida, un poco de pan francés y para que no pienses que soy tan descuidada un vaso gigante de leche.

—Muy bien a sus órdenes.

.

.

—Chris hora del baño, tus abuelos llegaran en cualquier momento.

—No quiero —Bella rodo los ojos, pensó que la aversión al baño pasaría después de dos años, pero se había intensificado.

—Tienes que bañarte… ¿Qué va a pensar tu abuelita Esme cuando te mire? ¿O tu abuelo Charlie?

—Nada.

—Vamos Chris has ese favor a mamá, no puedo correr por toda la casa para atraparte… ya sé que eso quieres —El pequeño se sonrojo al verse descubierto — Puedes usar la bañera con burbujas —lo persuadió.

—Bien, pero quiero llevar mis juguetes.

Bella sabía que ese baño se podría alargar por horas, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—Ahora es turno de Derek para que tome un baño —Bella bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la sala donde estaban Derek y Edward jugando con unos cubos armables, el pequeño a ver a su mamá intento pararse y correr, pero Edward fue más rápido y lo atrapo.

—No jovencito, no intentes imitar a tu hermano—le dijo Edward — ¿quieres tomar un baño con mamá o papá?

—Má —Bella tomo a su hijo en brazos y fue hacia el baño donde lo baño, poco después ella termino y se encontraba poniéndole un pañal.

—Carlisle y Esme ya llegaron, necesito tomar una ducha, no te molesta atenderlos—Edward entro sin abrir mucho la puerta para que no entrara ninguna corriente de aire helada.

—Por supuesto que no—Bella término de vestir a Chris —Solo me peino y bajo.

A los pocos minutos toda la casa de los Cullen Swan estaba repleta tanto de niños como de adultos. Chris era el mayor, por lo cual todos los niños lo seguían a todas partes tal como lo hacía Derek.

Esme no paraba de tomar fotos a todo lo que hacían sus nietos hacían, Carlisle había notado que cada vez que hacían algo, Esme se limpiaba disimuladamente las comisuras de los ojos.

—Abuelo Charlie, ayer fuimos a pedir dulces y me dieron muchos —Chris le dijo a su abuelo emocionado.

—Cariño—Renné le dijo —No se los enseñes a tu abuelo porque te los robara todos.

—Gracias por decirme abuela —Chris la abrazo y se sentó en las piernas de su abuela preferida, aunque eso sea un secreto.

—Hora de la comida—Bella acomodo la ensaladera en el centro de la mesa y llamo a todos a comer.

—Yo me encargo de los niños cariño, tú necesitas alimentarte, hijo a lavarse las manos—Chris llego saltando hacia donde estaba Edward, Derek lo iba a imitar, pero fue sorprendido por su tío Oso.

Todos observaban entre miradas curiosas como Edward no comía por cortar la carne de Chris en pedacitos pequeños y por alimentar a Derek con el puré de patatas y verduras.

—Más.

—papi, yo quiero cortar mi comida.

—Más, más, más —Derek saltaba en su asiento, haciendo reír a todos.

—No Chris, aun estas pequeño para tomar el cuchillo —acaricio su cabeza, se volteo a su lado derecho, tomo comida en la cuchara y la dio al pequeño que quedo en silencio.

—Vaya aprieto en el que te metiste amigo—le dijo Emmett burlón — Y espera a que sean los cuatro.

—Muy gracioso Emmett, pero yo amo a mis hijos y podría aguantar esto y más por ellos.

Todos en la mesa callaron y vieron como Edward y Bella conectaron su mirada sonriéndose ambos. Los niños vieron emocionados como sus padres se comunicaban sin palabras.

Por fin su familia está completa y creciendo. Edward estaba aprendiendo a ser padre de dos pequeños torbellinos y aunque había ocasiones en las que se equivocaba, Bella estaba ahí a su lado para apoyarlo en todo, al igual que los niños que ponían de su parte.

De los abuelos paternos de Chris ya no se supo mucho. Una vez al año convivían, pero se habían mantenido en calma y habían declarado la paz a Bella y a su familia.

La vida les sonreía y Edward no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. La vida le había ayudado a encontrar a esa pequeña familia y poder entrar a su hogar y en el corazón de la bella mamá y su pequeño. Los temores se habían olvidado al igual que los lazos de sangre, pues en un lugar donde hay amor, no importa tu origen.

—Papi, yo te amo—le dijo Chris a Edward en la mesa.

—Yo también te amo, mi pequeño de mamá.

—Y ahora de papá —Chris lo abrazo.


	23. Outtake: Como el inicio

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

**********HISTORIA EN PROCESO DE BETEO. Próximamente el capitulo sera modificado, a****sí que perdón por las molestias que podía ocasionar.**

* * *

**Pequeño de mamá.**

**Outtake: Como el inicio.**

Bella sintió como la brisa del mar, la envolvía y hacia que sus cabellos flotaran frente a ella impidiéndole la visión del mar azul. Su risa resonó por todo el lugar cuando intento apartarse su cabello y este volvió a cubrir su cara. Unas risas se unieron a las de ella, una risa que podría identificar en cualquier lugar.

Sintió unos brazos envolverse a su alrededor, tomo sus manos entre las de ella y entrelazo sus dedos. Suspiro de felicidad, nunca había estado tan tranquila en su vida, podría quedarse para siempre en ese hermoso lugar. Sintió como su esposo la volteaba hacia él, acariciando su cara en el proceso, retirando los rebeldes mechones que se volvían a escapar. Su esposo se rindió y acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero el beso duro muy poco para su gusto, se trato de acercar de nuevo pero solo recibió, de nuevo, un corto beso en los labios. Gruño molesta y escucho la risa de su esposo, se intento acercar, pero no sintió los labios de su esposo.

Volvió a gruñir molesta, pero en esa ocasión los labios de su esposo se acercaron a ella, cerró los ojos por la sensación. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la cara de su esposo que la miraba sonriente, ya no se encontraba en la playa, se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su esposo Edward.

—Buenos días gruñona —Bella hizo un puchero y se trato de esconder bajo las cobijas.

—Buenos días —dijo entre un bostezo.

Edward bajo la cobija y descubrió el cuerpo de Bella que estaba abrazando a su almohada y estaba a punto de caer de nuevo en el reino de los sueños.

—Te amo—dijo antes de besarla. Bella le regreso el beso y abrió un ojo sospechosa. Edward seguía casi sobre ella sonriendo a punto de hacer su "movimiento".

— ¿Qué intentas hacer Edward?

— ¿Yo? Nada, ¿no puedo decirle a mi bella esposita que la amo? —dijo con el orgullo herido.

—Claro que puedes, pero no cuando pones esa cara que sé lo que significa. Además los niños ya deben de estar por levantarse.

— por favor, rápido. No hemos hecho nada desde que los gemelos se enfermaron, bueno desde que Megan enfermo y Anthony fingió que también estaba enfermo —Edward rogo y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud de su esposo.

—Estoy cansada, anoche dormí hasta tarde abrazando a los gemelos.

—Por favor—volvió a suplicar.

—Bien, pero con una condición—Bella levanto su dedo sonriendo.

—La que quieras —Edward la beso sonriendo.

—Yo estoy a cargo.

—Pero… bueno está bien —Edward se rindió, pero por dentro estaba emocionado, le encantaba cuando su mujer estaba al mando, pero tenía una hombría que salvar.

—Bien… entonces—en menos de un segundo Edward se vio con su espalda contra el colchón y Bella sobre su regazo — Vemos que podemos hacer con usted Señor Cullen —Bella puso su dedo en su barbilla — ¿Amordazarlo? ¿Amarrarlo? ¿Tentarlo hasta que ya no puedas? No intentes tocar —Bella advirtió que Edward estaba empezando a pasar sus manos por sus piernas —Creo que usare todas —Edward asintió ansioso — quédate aquí, no te muevas — Bella le guiño un ojo y bajo de la cama, directo al cajón de las corbatas de su esposo.

— ¡Mamá! Mamá, mamá.

Bella y Edward dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta.

_No otra vez no. _Edward pensó. Amaba mucho a sus hijos, pero también quería tiempo con mamá Bella sin tener que compartirla.

— ¡Mami!—La perilla de la puerta se movió varias veces, para dar pasó a Derek de tres años —Mami —el pequeño siguió llorando.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —Bella se agacho a su altura y limpio sus lagrimas — ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Anthony, _lompio mi libo— _Derek le enseño la hoja que su bebe de casi dos años había roto. Bella sabía que su hijo prefería pasar su tiempo coloreando y "leyendo" que jugar con carritos, por lo cual sabia que la situación era grave.

—Cariño, tal vez podemos arreglarlo.

—No se _puele—_ el pequeño volvió a llorar y Bella lo abrazo.

—_Pa _—todos voltearon a ver al pequeño intruso que había entrado a la habitación. Anthony balbuceaba preocupado por su hermano. Pero Derek soltó un grito, cuando vio que su hermano traía arrastrando su libro.

—Mi _ibo _ — volvió a llorar Derek, Edward se levanto de un brinco de la cama y recogió a Anthony para llevárselo a otra habitación.

—Ya bebé, te prometo que te comprare dos libros ¿si? —Bella limpio las lagrimas de Derek mientras lo arrullaba, Derek asintió.

—Jovencito, lo que ha hecho está muy mal—Edward regaño a su hijo mientras bajaban las escaleras —No debes tocar los libros de Derek — ¿Por cierto, como te has bajado de la cuna? —Anthony seguía viendo a su padre hablar y hablar. Edward entro a la habitación de sus hijos más pequeños y vio a Megan aún durmiendo— Supongo que ya no vas a dormir verdad —Anthony negó riendo.

—_Bibi_

—Creo que es hora de desayunar.

Edward bajo las escaleras con Anthony en sus brazos. Entro a la sala y vio a Chris, de ahora 9 años viendo la televisión.

—Buenos dias hijo.

—Hola pá —Chris no separo la vista del televisor y se metió otra cucharada de cereal a la boca, Edward negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Listo para el gran juego? —Chris se encogió de hombros.

—Ganaremos.

—Recuerda que tenemos que estar listos para el medio día, tus abuelos y tío vendrán.

— ¡Quis! —Anthony grito al verse ignorado.

—Hola bebé —el pequeño rio al escuchar a su hermano.

—Deberías de terminar de comer tu cereal antes de que tu madre llegue y te regañe.

—Mamá nunca me regaña.

—Con que nunca te regaño jovencito —Bella entro con un Derek en brazos.

—Perdóname mami.

—Bien, pero necesitas más energía, vamos te preparare un desayuno nutritivo para futbolistas. Derek quédate con papá.

—No_ quelo_, Tony está ahí.

—Anthony, tu hermano esta triste porque rompiste su libro favorito, debes de pedir disculpas —Anthony miraba a todos sin comprender —Anthony, pide perdón a tu hermano.

—_eón._

—Ahora un abrazo —Bella acerco a Derek con Anthony que lo abrazo y dejo un beso baboso en su mejilla y lo hizo reír.

.

.

— ¡Muy bien hora de irnos! Salgan todos —Bella estaba esperando en la puerta con Megan y Anthony listos en la carriola doble. Edward, Derek y Chris bajaron. —Creo que ya estamos todos. Hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Al juego asistió toda la familia, las mujeres habían hecho pancartas para apoyar a Chris que jugaba como portero del equipo de futbol de su escuela. Tal como predijo Chris, ellos ganaron y Emmett al ser el entrenador del equipo, organizo una parrillada para todos los niños del equipo.

—Abuela viste cuando pare el balón

—Claro que si cariño, ¿pero no te lastimaste? —Pregunto Esme — ¡Edward no me gusta que Chris juegue cosas tan rudas? ¿No te gustaría acompañar a los abuelos a sus clases de salsa y cha-cha-cha?

—Cariño se supone que era nuestro secreto.

—Carlisle, pero si te mueves muy bien.

—Gracias, pero no abuela, me gusta el fut, además no quiero tener amigos ancianitos.

—Bien dicho niño —Emmett choco los puños con Chris, después el pequeño se fui con sus amigos que estaban en la piscina.

— ¿Por que crecen tan rápido? —Renné suspiro —Recuerdo cuando Bella hacia pasteles de lodo y se los comía como si fueran de verdad ¿Te acuerdas Charlie? —Charlie asintió tomando de su botella de cerveza alejándolo de Anthony que creía que era un biberón.

—Oh… y Edward, Carlisle, recuerdas cuando corría por el patio desnudo diciendo que nunca volvería a usar ropa.

—Pues no creo que la use mucho, tiene tres hijos casi de la misma edad—Emmett dijo riendo.

— ¡Emmett!

—Cariño, Emmett tiene razón. Sus hijos son la prueba viviente, de que ya saben… ustedes no puedan quitare las manos de encima —Charlie escupió su bebida y Megan y Anthony rieron, la cara de Charlie se empezó a poner roja.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Charlie está bien? —le pregunto Edward a su suegro.

—Edward, será mejor que no te acerques a mí por el momento —Charlie lo vio sonrojado y enojado por saber de las intimidades de su bebe.

—Mamá, no avergüences al pobre Eddy, todos sabemos su fascinación de andar desnudo por la casa. —Alice le sonrió maliciosa a Edward.

—Perdón cariño —Esme puso su mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo —Oh… Renné ¿no has visto las fotos de mi bebe? Es igualito a Derek, cuando tenía su edad.

—¿De verdad? Me encantaría verlo —Renné salto en su silla emocionada, Charlie seguía tratando de controlarse. Esme prácticamente corrió dentro de la casa y salió con el álbum.

—No, no, no… mamá ese álbum no. —Edward negó y se acerco a su madre dispuesto a arrebatarle el álbum.

—Cariño, deja a tu madre enseñarnos el álbum.

—Bellita, ese es el álbum porno de mi querido hermano —Alice rio. Jasper trato de ocultar su risa.

—Cariño, cómo no quieres que enseñe estas fotos, si nunca dejabas ponerte ni ropa interior —Esme le dijo a su hijo.

—Pero-pero…

—Me gustaría verlo —Bella se levanto de su asiento ante las risas de todos y la cara sorprendida de su esposo. Le entrego a Derek en brazos quien rápidamente dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

—Hijo—Carlisle toco el hombro de Edward—la responsabilidad de su padre es avergonzar a sus hijos.

—Gracias papá —Edward le dijo sarcástico a su padre.

—Por nada hijo —Carlisle le sonrió. Edward rodo los ojos.

—Por lo menos tienes tres hijos para avergonzar —Emmett dijo cuando regreso de hablar con otro grupo de padres.

—Chris ahora no deja que ni entre al baño cuando se está duchando — Bella le dijo para que no incluyera a su hijo mayor.

—Y ni pensar que la primera vez que lo vi, no podía estar un minuto con pantalones, crecen rápido —Alice suspiro mientras tocaba su vientre.

—Creo que alguien es parecido a su padre — Rosalie señalo a Anthony que estaba entretenido tratando de quitarse el pañal. Megan lo observaba atenta mientras jugaba con su pie.

— ¿Y esta hermosura no hace ninguna gracia? —Renné tomo a su nieta del cochecito y la tomo en brazos. Megan le sonrió.

—Morder y no compartir a mamá.

—Hijo no seas celoso.

—Todos ya sabemos para qué quieres a Bellita.

—Emmett….

—Papá—Chris llego corriendo —acompáñame a la piscina, vamos a jugar a las luchas.

—Bueno el deber me llama—Edward se levanto de su asiento —abu _Cali, _ cuida a tu nieto.

.

.

La tarde paso rápidamente, pronto todos se despidieron y Edward y Bella se subieron a un auto con cuatro niños profundamente dormidos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Edward le pregunto a Bella.

—Chris te quiere más a ti que a mí, me ha cambiado —Bella cruzo los brazos bromeando.

— ¿Estas celosa?

—La verdad no —Bella puso su mano en la rodilla de su esposo — ¿Recuerdas cuando no te podía ver ni en pintura? —Edward asintió sonriendo —Pues ahora eres su héroe — Edward trago el nudo de su garganta y asintió emocionado, parpadeo rápido tratando de apartar las lagrimas de sus ojos. Bella al ver la reacción de su esposo, apretó su rodilla dándole apoyo

—Llegamos —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Despertare a Chris para poder bajar a los niños —Bella abrió la puerta hablando en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, yo lo llevo, espérame aquí para ayudarte con los niños.

Edward tomo en brazos a Chris, el cual se acurruco contra el cuerpo de su padre. Subió las escaleras con cuidado hacia la habitación del hermano mayor. Lo dejo con cuidado en la cama y le quito sus tenis. Chris se empezó a remover en la cama.

—Sh... Tranquilo, sigue durmiendo.

— ¿Papá? —pregunto adormilado.

— Aquí estoy pequeño

—Fue genial cuando le ganamos a Mike y a su padre —hablo medio dormido.

—Sí que lo fue — Edward sonrió orgulloso. Había sido satisfactorio tumbar a Michael padre, el hombre que miraba lascivamente los pechos de su esposa que habían crecido después del nacimiento de sus niños menores —ahora a dormir, has jugado mucho hoy.

—Te quiero papá.

—Yo también hijo—Edward aparto el cabello de Chris y dejo un beso en su frente.

Edward cerró la puerta con cuidado, y bajo hacia la cochera donde lo esperaba el resto de su numerosa familia.

—Te amo —Bella se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios —Gracias por ser el padre de Chris y de nuestros hijos.

—Te amo también.

—Llevemos a los niños dentro, tenemos un asunto que quedo incompleto en la mañana —Bella le guiño el ojo.

Edward tomo a Derek en brazos, mientras que Bella acomodo a los dos gemelos en la carriola.

Entraron a la habitación de Derek acostándolo en su aun cuna, el pequeño ni se movió cuando lo dejaron, cada uno dejo un beso y salieron de la habitación. Después fueron a la habitación de los gemelos.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunto Bella a Edward quien estaba revisando la cuna de Anthony.

— ¿sabías que Anthony salió de su cuna solo?

—Anthony es solo un bebe.

—Bien, vamos a dormir antes que Megan despierte y te quiera para ella sola.

—_Pá —_Ambos voltearon hacia la cuna de la pequeña que estaba sujetándose de los barrotes. Bella se acerco a ella, pero Megan levanto los brazos hacia su padre.

—Creo que alguien quiere pasar tiempo con papá. —Bella le entrego a Megan a Edward, la pequeña beso la mejilla de su padre, sacando las risas de Edward.

— ¿Así qué quieres pasar tiempo con papá? Mi niña favorita se merece un biberón con leche y chocolate —Edward pego su nariz con la de Megan.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Deja consentir a mi nena, Bells.

—Te espero en la habitación —Bella rio presintiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Edward bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

—Nena, estabas a punto de romper el corazón de papá si seguías pidiendo y pidiendo a mamá y nunca papá. —Megan puso su mano en la mejilla y le sonrió.

—Tu hermano es muy travieso, pero tú eres tranquila como mamá, creo que serás una escritora como ella. Pero si eres como ella…. Serás tan hermosa como ella y eso significaría muchos chicos tras de ti —Edward se tenso —Cariño creo que tendrás que recibir educación en casa. No quiero ningún muchacho cerca de ti hasta los 30.

Edward saco el biberón del microondas, lo probo y cuando se dio cuenta que era la temperatura correcta se lo dio a su hija, que empezó a tomar rápidamente del líquido chocolatoso.

Dos horas después Edward seguía arrullando a una Megan parlanchina y más despierta que al principio.

—Vamos Meg, duerme ya, papá tiene asuntos que arreglar con mami.

Derrotado subió a su habitación para pedir ayuda a su esposa.

—Lo sé… y no digas te lo dije —Edward le dijo a Bella.

—Lo has dicho por ti mismo —Bella rio y palmeo el lado de la cama.

—Hola Megan —Bella acostó a la bebe en medio de ambos y empezó a acariciar su pancita. Megan no dejaba de mover sus piernas y brazos.

—_Má._

—Papi y mami están muy cansados, deberías dejarnos dormir —Como si Megan entendiera paro sus movimientos y paso su mirada de su padre a su madre —Te contare una historia sobre un pequeñito y una mamá que encontraron a un papi para formar una familia —Bella miro a su esposo y volvió a mirar a su pequeñita. Edward sonrió.

—Era una mami y un pequeño niño que vivían en una ciudad muy grande fueron ellos dos durante mucho tiempo, pero un día apareció un buen hombre del cual la mujer se enamoro. El pequeño no lo quería, pues no quería que su mamá sufriera y tenía miedo de tener un papi pues él no sabía cómo era tener uno. Pero aquel hombre se gano el corazón del niño, pero aun tenía miedo de confesar que lo quería, así que le dijo que se alejara de su mami y de él, la mujer lloro y lloro por días y el pequeñito miro a su madre muy triste, además el sentía que faltaba una parte de él —La pequeña y Edward miraban atentamente a Bella —Por lo cual el pequeño con ayuda de un hada madrina y un mago logro que su madre y el hombre bueno volvieran a estar juntos. El pequeño tuvo un papá que lo quiso y lo quiere desde entonces, tuvieron tres hermosos niños, Derek, Anthony y Megan —la pequeña cerró los ojos —Y desde entonces son una gran familia y viven felices en una casita en Seattle —Bella miro a Edward, que la miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

—Desde que entre por esta puerta y vi a Chris, supe que no podría alejarme de ustedes y quería formar parte de su familia. Eres una gran madre, cariño. La mejor, una que da todo por sus hijos, una que lucha con garras y dientes por ellos. Hiciste un gran trabajo criando a un niño tu sola por varios años, gracias por aceptarme y hacerme parte de ustedes.

—Te amo Edward, gracias por darme esta gran familia, ser mi esposo y el padre de nuestros pequeños.

Ambos vieron a Megan dormir y dieron gracias a la vida por encontrarse y por sus pequeños niños que dormían profundamente.


End file.
